Life with the Uchihas
by Dreamy-Artist
Summary: COMPLETE! Sakura moves in with the Uchihas until her house is constructed. Itachi seems like a nice older brother. Mikoto is like a second mother to her. But Sasuke is something much more than a friend and a brother.read to find out :
1. Sasuke

**This is my first fanfic. Before you read this let me tell you that Itachi is two years older than Sasuke in this fic. And Obito Uchiha is Sasuke's cousin who is 15 years old . Please be nice and criticism is more than welcome.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

16-year-old Sasuke sighed as he took off his white uniform shirt and lied down on his bed.

Another day of school had passed. It was Friday; the favorite day of every student.

He closed his eyes and began to sleep. Rarely, Sasuke slept for mostly two hours after he came home from school. His mother didn't like the idea of Sasuke sleeping after he came from school. "It disturbs your sleeping hours." she used to say. Sasuke, with much prodding from his mother, quitted sleeping at daytime. It was Friday and he usually slept late on weekends, so it wouldn't hurt to get a good couple of hours of sleep...

However a knock on his door interrupted him. He opened his eyes and casted a glare towards the intruder; his very own brother Itachi.

Itachi stood underneath Sasuke's doorway with an amused expression on his face. He couldn't believe how a day of school could prove so exhausting to Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat out. He hated when someone interrupted his 'peace' time.

"Now now, foolish brother, that's no way to talk to your older sibling." Itachi's deep voice cut silence in his brother's room.

Sasuke sat up, annoyed. " You have five seconds to explain why you're here."

Itachi sighed. "Mom wants us downstairs in ten minutes. She has something important to discuss to us. I believe that someone is going to live at our house for a while."

"Who?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. _Better not be Obito Uchiha…. he's just like a second Naruto…. annoying._

Itachi merely looked at his younger brother who he had a close attachment to but would never admit. "Don't know. Be downstairs in ten minutes. Remember Mom's orders. You don't want to make her angry." He said with an amused tone in his voice.

Sasuke glared at Itachi before he left. He knew perfectly well what his brother meant.

On numerous occasions, Sasuke came late from basketball practice and would hear an earful from his mother upon coming home, while Itachi would just watch the scene with amusement.

Sasuke got up from his comfortable bed and changed from his uniforms into dark blue pants and a dark green t-shirt. Sasuke had a liking for dark colors.

Anyone could tell that by taking a glance at his room. The walls were painted dark blue and the carpet was gray with navy blue and black designs on it. Itachi also liked dark colors.

His room had a brown carpet and one wall was painted black while the other three were white.

_10 minutes later…_

Mikoto was waiting for her two sons in the living room couch. Her husband Fugaku had informed her that an old college friend of his had a daughter who was going to live with the Uchihas for a while until they move into their new house, which was being constructed.

Mikoto was well acquainted with the girl's mother and she was looking forward to meeting her again.

_Where are those sons of mine? _It was like Itachi and Sasuke to be lazy after school.

However, she waited patiently.

Itachi appeared in the living room and sat down on the loveseat facing his mother.

Sasuke followed soon after and took a seat on the cream colored carpet.

Mikoto smiled at her sons. "So you finally decided to show up."

"Hn.." Surprisingly, both of them answered at the same time.

"So" Itachi began, "Who's coming at our house?"

"Well." Mikoto cleared her throat. "Remember your father's old college friend Mr. Haruno?"

Itachi and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke was somewhat bored. What did this had to do with him. _Such a waste of precious time._

"Well he has a daughter. She is going to live at our house until their new home in Konoha is fully constructed and furnished. She has to start going to school here."

"Oh you mean that shy girl Sakura right? She's Sasuke's age." Itachi stated as he looked down at Sasuke, who had an expression of indifference plastered on his handsome face.

"Yes." Mikoto nodded. "She's the one. I'm surprised you still remember her."

She looked down at her youngest. "Do you remember Sakura, Sasuke? You two were very good friends when you were little."

Sasuke raised a brow at his mother's statement and shook his head. He actually had no idea who this 'Sakura' was. It surprised him a bit when Itachi said he remembered her.

"So" Sasuke began, deciding to take part in a conversation, which was actually surprising, since he didn't talk much and he couldn't care less who Sakura was. _Probably another fan girl… "_When is she coming?"

"Day after tomorrow." Her mother replied. " She will be going to your school."

She looked at each of her sons who nodded.

"Can I go now?" Sasuke asked, bored.

Mikoto laughed, knowing very well that Sasuke wanted to sleep. "Yes you may go rest Sasuke."

Sasuke got up and went towards his room to get a good two hours of sleep.

"I have basketball practice." Itachi informed his mother.

The seniors in Konoha elementary had their own separate teams, as well as the juniors, freshmen and sophomores. In this way, the got to compete with other athletes their age from other schools.

Sasuke lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wondered what it would be like to have a girl his age around the house. He never lived with a woman except his mother all his life. And he didn't have a sister.

Sasuke dismissed the thought and turned to lie down on his stomach. He closed his eyes and dosed off.


	2. Introductions

**So I wrote my first chapter. I read it and I don't think my writing is that great but I'll try to improve. After all, I just have to become an author. Anyway here's the next chapter. I don't usually plan my stories…they come into my mind, so I basically trust my brain. I hope it won't fail me.**

**CHAPTER 2: Introductions**

Sakura stared in awe at the Uchiha Manor, which stood before her, under the warm August sun. The house-actually duplex had a front lawn with many kinds of flowers planted within, mainly roses and buttercups. A stone path led towards the front door, which was made of fine maple wood and had a nice carved design on it.

The house was painted a soft light brown color and the windows were huge. Sakura still could not believe that she would be staying with the Uchihas. Her new home was down the street but it was being constructed. Sakura had taken a glance at her home; it still had a long way to go before it was fully built. She had a feeling that she would be staying here for quite a while. Her parents had told her that the Uchihas had two sons; one her age and one two years older than. She felt nervous at the fact that she would be staying with _boys _under the same roof.

From childhood, Sakura had been a shy and conservative person. Though, she had gained some confidence.

"Well Sakura," Mikoto's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts. "This is going to be your new home for a while. We hope you have a good time.

Sakura nodded "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. My dad told me Konoha High is a great school. I believe it even teaches art."

Mikoto smiled " Yes, dear. Sasuke and Itachi also go to Konoha High. Now we can't stand here all day; lets go inside."

Sakura nodded and followed the woman. _She's really nice._

A breeze blew Sakura's long pink hair. She smiled a little. This was going to be the first time she would be away from her parents. Her parents were still back in Nashville; taking care of some things which Sakura thought were only important to grown ups.

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

With Sasuke and Itachi:

Sasuke and Itachi were in the living room, waiting for their new guest. Their mother had forced them to stay at home and greet Sakura. None of them were enthusiastic about Sakura's arrival, especially Sasuke. He was irritated; he missed a chance to go play-or practice- basketball with his friends.

Itachi was looking out of the window.

"They're here."

"Hn." Sasuke replied._Like I care._

"She's really grown up Sasuke." Now he turned his head towards his brother.

"So." Sasuke didn't bother to look out the window. It was just a normal girl; not some kind of celebrity.

"Don't act so cold towards her." Itachi told him in an orderly tone. "She is shy and she'd feel insecure and nervous around you."

"Whatever." Sasuke had decided that he would wait until she got inside then he'd go to play basketball…if his mother allowed him to do so.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

The door opened to reveal Mikoto along with a tall sixteen-year-old girl.

The first thought that came to Sasuke when he looked at her was 'How in the world could anybody have pink hair.' Sasuke thought that she dyed it but it looked pretty natural to him. _Why do I care if she has natural or dyed hair?Tch…girls._

"Sasuke, Itachi." Mikoto caught the attention of her sons.

"This is Sakura." She smiled at Sakura, which Sakura returned. "Sakura, this is Itachi-" she pointed towards her eldest.

"Hi Itachi." Sakura smiled at him. Itachi returned her smile. He was not like his foolish brother; Itachi had manners.

"And this is Sasuke, he's your age. I'm sure you remember him Sakura." Mikoto looked expectantly at Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke." She greeted him with a smile, which he didn't acknowledge _Humph!_ She thought_At least he could have just looked at me._She turned to Mikoto "Um, sorry but I don't remember Sasuke or Itachi. I only remember you and Mr. Uchiha ."

Mikoto laughed " Well that's alright. Sasuke doesn't even remember you either."

"Yeah." Itachi joined in; he loved teasing his brother. "I remember you Sakura, apparently I have a good memory than Sasuke here." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

At his comment, Sakura laughed _I think I'll like Itachi._She now looked at Sasuke closely who had made himself busy by sending daggers to his brother. _OMG!He is so handsome,_

Sakura's heart sped when she looked at him. However, she quickly averted her eyes when Sasuke made eye contact with her. Sakura didn't want Sasuke to think she was some sort of flirt-Sakura was nowhere near a flirt, but why was Sasuke having such an effect on her? Sakura wasn't the kind of person to go around and talk to random boys without any reason. She was modest and mostly kept to herself.

"Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes met his mother's. His expression showed one of annoyance

"Be a good boy and show Sakura her room. I'll prepare for lunch."

"I'll help." Itachi put in. He walked towards the kitchen after passing Sakura a smile. At least he had to make her comfortable. Itachi knew Sakura from their childhood and he knew what kind of a person Sakura was. _Yeah, she's a good girl…perfect for Sasuke._ He thought with a smirk.

Sakura walked to Sasuke.

"So" she began "Aren't you going to, um, show me to my room?" Sakura mentally cursed herself for stuttering. What would he think she was?

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even bother to spare her a glance "Follow me."

Sasuke sighed. _Guess my chances to go play basketball are going down the drain._

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura couldn't help but stare at her room. It was huge. The floor was carpeted grass green. Two walls were mauve while the other two were pale parrot green. The double bed had a blue bedspread with printed red colored flowers on it. There was a huge window with purple colored curtains. Sakura smiled. She liked her room. _Very artsy!_

Sakura was talented in drawing and she had a good taste in designs and colors.

She planned to become an artist though she was also interested in science-mainly biology.

Sakura realized that Sasuke was still standing in her room, leaning against the wall: arms crossed over his chest. He currently found the sky outside the window more interesting.

"Um, Sasuke." Sasuke turned his gaze to the pink haired teen. Sakura took this as a sign to continue. "Which school do you go to?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered. _Didn't my mom tell her?_

"Your school's name is 'Hn'?" Sakura asked. Sakura knew what Sasuke's school name was, but she just wanted to talk to him Sakura was sure he won't tell her anything about his hobbies or like and dislikes. So she chose the subject of school.

Sasuke didn't know why but he almost laughed at her question. Though, he just smirked at her, which confused Sakura.

"What?" she semi-glared at Sasuke. "Did I say something wrong? I just asked the name of your school. It's not a hard question or do you really don't know your school's name. Itachi might be right. You really need to improve your memory."

Sakura giggled when he glared at her. Sakura figured out that many people didn't insult the Uchiha. _It would be fun to tease him.I like the expression when he gets annoyed._

"Konoha High."

Sakura nodded. _Typical name for a highschool.I was expecting something like Leaf village High._

Sasuke was studying Sakura's behavior. He realized that she was trying to make herself more confident. He smirked. Sakura had semi insulted Sasuke, which surprised Sasuke since he thought that Sakura was shy and didn't insult people. He was wrong. At least she wasn't like his fan girls who ogled him constantly.

"So, do we go downstairs now?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke made his way towards the stairs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sakura giggled. "Is 'Hn' your favorite word?"

"Hn."

His reply caused Sakura to giggle harder.

"Annoying." Sasuke muttered but Sakura heard him clearly.

"I'm not annoying. You're the one who won't answer me." Sakura said in an irritated tone.

Sasuke merely glance at her before descending the stairs. He smirked once again when he heard Sakura mumble something about him being arrogant.

**Finally. Second chapter is finished. What do you guys think?**

**I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, If this chapter bored you, I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting.**

**Just where is my imagination when you need it the most? I have monthly tests coming up next week in school. So I wont be able to write another few chapters.**


	3. School

**Two chapters are finished. I hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, Neko, Bulla49, Sam, and Bri Bri for your reviews. They have encouraged me.**

**CHAPTER 3: SCHOOL!**

Rrring Rrring…

Sakura groaned as the sound of her alarm clock filled her ears.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. Sakura looked around her room: it was dark and a few beams of sunlight filtered through the curtains. It took her a few moments to recall why her alarm clock rang.

_Oh right…_today was the first day of her school. Sakura had spent all day yesterday unpacking her things and setting them in the drawers and closets. She was completely exhausted by the end of the day.

Mikoto had helped her. Itachi also lent a hand but Sasuke…well he thought that not helping Sakura would be a better option. Sasuke instead spent all day yesterday doing who knows what in his room.

Sakura tried so many times to make conversation with the Uchiha but he chose to ignore her. Even Sasuke's father, who came form a business trip yesterday, was a better conversing partner.

Sakura walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and get herself ready for school.

20 minutes later, she emerged, wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a green skirt and a white button down shirt. There was a green ribbon in the middle of the shirt. Sakura opened one of her drawers and took out a purple and blue beaded bracelet, which she applied on her right wrist.

Sakura opened the door to go downstairs but instead of air, she crashed into a hard chest. _I don't remember a wall being here._ Sakura instantly looked up only to find onyx eyes looking-more like glaring-at her.

_Great, now what did I do?_ "Can I help you?" she asked Sasuke in a sweet voice

"Hn. You're going to be late for school. Hurry up." With that Sasuke turned around and headed downstairs.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sakura grumbled.

Nevertheless, she went downstairs. _Don't want to keep His Grumpiness waiting…_ she thought sarcastically.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

"Good Morning Sasuke, Sakura." Mikoto greeted.

"Morning." Sakura smiled at the woman.

"Hn."

Sakura looked around the kitchen. Fugaku was sitting at the head of the table. Itachi was sitting on one side while Sasuke sat across from him.

Sakura chose to sit next to Sasuke-much to his annoyance.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, which she returned with a sweet smile.

"Here you go guys." Mikoto placed a plate of eggs in front of each member of her family, including Sakura.

"Sasuke." Itachi called. Sasuke looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Do you have basketball practice today after school?"

Sasuke was about to reply but the person next to him cut him off." You play basketball?" Sakura asked, her tone indicating that she was impressed. Sasuke nodded.

"That's nice." Apparently, Sakura didn't take the hint that Sasuke was not interested in talking about the subject. "Basketball is my favorite sport, along with Badminton."

"Itachi and Sasuke both play basketball. They have their separate teams." This time it was Mikoto who spoke.

"Yeah." Itachi spoke up. "Juniors and seniors have separate teams in Konoha High."

"What is the name of your team Itachi?" Sakura asked. She figured that Sasuke wasn't going to reply to her. If he did, his reply would be his usual 'Hn.'

"It's called Akatsuki. Sasuke's team is called the Wildcats."

"Very creative names. I like the name Akatsuki better. " Sakura commented.

Itachi smiled at her.

Sasuke who wasn't listening perked his ears when Sakura mentioned Akatsuki. He abruptly stood up. "Lets go." He glared at Sakura, who was confused by his reaction.

It would take her some time to get used to Sasuke. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked Itachi. Itachi shook his head, while Mikoto comforted her. "Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke is sometimes moody." Sakura nodded but still didn't feel reassured.

She was positive that there was something about Akatsuki, which Sasuke didn't like.

She went outside only to find Sasuke waiting for her with an expression of annoyance on his handsome features.

Sakura nervously approached him, which Sasuke noticed. He raised a brow, he had snapped at her but he didn't thought that it would affect her so deeply.

Sakura and Sasuke walked to school in silence. Sakura was afraid he would get mad at her again and she was nervous about her first day of school. Sasuke, on the other hand, was being his usual self; stoic and silent.

He spared a glance at Sakura and smirked when he saw her nervous expression. Sakura looked up and found Sasuke smirking at her. She giggled slightly and blushed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows._ Strange girl._

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura stared wide-eyed at her new school. It was huge!

The building was brown and it had three floors! Sakura's old school in Nashville only had a single ground floor.

Sasuke noticed Sakura wasn't beside him anymore. He looked around but found no pink head. _She better had not get lost…and we just got here._

He turned around fully and rolled his eyes when he saw Sakura staring at the school. Seriously, it was just a school.

"Could you hurry?" Sasuke's voice brought Sakura back to her senses. She realized she had kept Sasuke waiting.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "Sorry." She hurried towards Sasuke. _Great…Sakura some into your senses! _She scolded herself.

Sasuke led Sakura to a group of kids their age. Sakura blushed when all eyes turned to her.

"Hey Sasuke!" a blonde boy called. "Who's the chick? Your girlfriend."

The blonde guy's comment caused Sakura to giggle.

"Tch. Naruto." Sasuke growled.

Still no one took their eyes off of assumed that she should introduce herself.

"Hi everyone." She said with a smile. "I'm Sakura."

"You're new here?" the blonde kid exclaimed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

Sakura smiled, this guy was the total opposite of Mr. Grumpy pants.

"Duh. Naruto. Why else would she be here." A guy with brown hair and red fangs painted on his cheeks spoke up. "By the way, I'm Kiba and this emotionless guy here-" he pointed to a pale eyed boy standing next to him "-is Neji Hyuga."

Neji nodded at her.

Introductions were made. Sakura found out that Naruto, Neji-even though he was one year older and was in another grade, Kiba, and Sasuke were part of the Wildcats. She was impressed when she found out that Neji was captain and Sasuke was co-captain.

Shikamaru was the smart one and the lazy one in the group. Choji the fat one was well…fat. Shino was like Neji and Sasuke; solitary.

Then came the girls: Ino, a loud blonde girl, you could tell by looking at her that she was so into fashion; Ino was wearing white fake peral earrings,she had on a green colored earcuff on her right ear and black nailpolish on her long fingernails. Tenten was also the same age as Neji; she had a liking for weapons.

Hinata was shy, even shyer than Sakura. She was Neji's cousin.

Sakura noticed that whenever Naruto's arm brushed against Hinata's, she would turn as red as the tomato Sasuke had for breakfast.

_Nice group of friends Sasuke._

She looked around and saw Sasuke discussing something with Neji-probably about basketball.

She was about to make conversation with Hinata but a voice interrupted her.

"How nice! We have a new youthful addition to our youthful group." Sakura sweat dropped. She turned around, only to be met with a boy who looked a year older than her. He had black hair with a bowl cut style. Sakura noticed the way his bizarre eyebrows wiggled as he looked at her.

"And who might you be beautiful flower?"

"Um" Sakura couldn't find her voice. This guy just comes up and calls her a beautiful flower. _Awkward._

"Lee!" Tenten exclaimed. "You're scaring her"

She looked at Sakura. "Sorry Sakura. This is Lee, and Lee-" she looked sternly at bushy brows "-this is Sakura."

"I am sorry if I startled you beautiful flower. As my punishment for surprising you. I shall do 100 pushups, if I can't do 100 pushups then I shall do 200 sit-ups!"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Lee who ran off behind the school. _Is he insane?_

"Sorry about that." Ino looked at Sakura. "Lee can be…eh…exaggerating."

Sakura laughed, " I understand what you mean."

"Sakura." Naruto said, more like shouted " Sasuke told me you're living with Sasuke. While you're at it, knock some sense into him for me. Will ya? He's too cold for his own good."

Sakura laughed after glancing at the Uchiha who was busy glaring at Naruto. "Sure Naruto" Sasuke now turned his glare towards her, instead of being intimidated, Sakura smiled at him. "Well, we gotta go to class, the bell already rang. See you around Sakura." Kiba grinned at her, which Sakura returned with a smile. "Alright."

"You're living with Sasuke?" Ino gasped as she and Sakura went inside the school.

Sakura nodded. "So."

"What do you mean so? You're so lucky, all the other girls in this school would kill to be in your place."

"Why?" Sakura asked. She was clearly getting confused.

"Have you seen his looks Sakura?" Ino tried to make her point. "Sasuke is famous among all the female population in this school. They adore him and Itachi…though Sasuke is more popular. He is also one of the smartest and one of the best athletes. There is even a Sasuke fanclub."

"Oh." Sakura reasoned "That would explain the stares all the girls were giving me when I was coming to school with Sasuke."

"Yeah." Ino stopped before saying " You know, Sasuke never had a girlfriend before. Maybe you could, you know, be his…" Ino gave Sakura a sly grin,

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "No way Ino. Sasuke would never take me as his girlfriend. He hardly talks to me."

"Oh C'mon Sakura, he hardly talks to anyone. I can see the by the way he acts towards you that he likes you."

Sakura raised a brow. Ino sighed.

"Sakura, when Lee called you 'beautiful flower' you should've seen the look Sasuke was giving Lee. This proofs that Sasuke likes you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ino, now you're exaggerating. Sasuke and I only know each other for one day. He couldn't possibly like me within twenty-four hours!"

"Fine. Be that way." Ino mumbled. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Ino looked at Sakura with an evil smile on her face.

"You like him don't you?" Sakura blushed. What is it with Ino?

"Drop the topic Ino." Sakura was getting irritated by the minute.

"Ha! I knew you liked him. After all, Naruto told me that you and Sasuke know each other form childhood when you two were in Nashville. Though Sasuke had to move to Konoha."

"Ino, I don't even remember Sasuke. Any way, 1st period has already started. I have math with…uh…let me see…. oh yeah Kakashi sensei."

"I have gym with Anko. The boys have a separate gym teacher, Gai." Ino made a face.

"Well, see you later." Ino dashed off.

Sakura shook her head at Ino. She was about to go to Room 310, but was stopped by a soft voice. She turned her head and looked down at Hinata.

Yes, Sakura was taller than most of the girls in Konoha High, she was almost one inch taller than Tenten (who was also tall), but was shorter than the boys.

"Hinata" Sakura greeted. "I have maths first. What about you?"

"Oh, um, well, I also h-have maths Sakura." Hinata replied timidly.

"That's great. Can you show me to Room 310?"

Hinata nodded. "Follow me."

Hinata and Sakura walked toward their prescribed classroom. Hinata didn't talk much, so Sakura started telling Hinata about herself. Hinata seemed interested.

"I like your bracelet S-Sakura. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this." Sakura held up her right hand, which had the blue and purple beaded bracelet. "I made it myself."

"It's really nice."

"Thanks!" Sakura liked it when people admired her art.

"We're here. Room 310."


	4. Orochimaru

**Thanks for everyone who supported me on the last chapter.**

**Anyway, I absolutely have no ideas for this chapter so I'm going to write whatever comes in my mind. Sorry if the chapter gets boring. I am supposed to be studying for physics right now but I don't worry about monthly tests that much…I do better in exams. Anyway, here's the chapter:**

**CHAPTER 4: **

Sakura entered Room 310, and the first thing she saw was a…paper airplane? Sakura quickly ducked the plane which was headed in her direction. She looked over at Hinata who had also stepped aside. Sakura's expression demanded an explanation.

"Kakashi sensei is usually-no a-always-late in his classes, so s-students get to fool around and d-do stuff." Hinata explained, Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

A smile graced her features when she saw that Sasuke and Naruto were in the same class as her. They were sitting at the far end of the room and were arguing over something.

Unfortunately, all the other seats around them were occupied, mostly by girls-no surprise there, considering the Uchiha was sitting there.

"Guess we'll have to sit somewhere else." Sakura told Hinata who nodded and led Sakura to some empty seats which were on the other end of the room-away from Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura didn't know why but she felt a little down when she couldn't sit next to Sasuke. _Probably it's my first day, nothing to do with the fact that I want to sit next to him…yeah that's it. _Sakura was satisfied with her mind and moved towards the end of the room.

Sakura seated herself and Hinata sat beside her. Sakura was bored so she and Hinata started talking about random stuff (You guys must be really bored by now. Sorry. ~_~)

Sakura occasionally glanced towards Sasuke, and figured he hadn't noticed her presence in the class. Sakura also noticed the way Hinata kept glancing shyly at Naruto.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura smirked "I like Naruto. What about you?"

Hinata's face flushed "I-I a-also l-like him Sakura."

"Really? In what sense?" asked Sakura_ this is getting interesting_

Before Hinata could reply, the door opened to reveal a silver-haired man, wearing a mask.

_That guy seriously needs to improve his timing._ Sakura thought.

Hinata, on the other hand, let out a sigh of relief. She could never confess that she had a crush on Naruto.

"Hello class." The teacher said.

"Kakashi sensei, you're late!" Naruto's voice rang through the class.

"Sorry children, but I had to go see Tsunade. She informed me of a new student in this class."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed "Sakura's the new student here." He looked around the class and noticed Sakura sitting with Hinata. "There you are Sakura! Hey Hinata!"

Both girls turned beet red.

Hinata, mostly because Naruto had called her

and Sakura…

Well, since, everyone was informed of her presence, all heads turned to her. Even Sasuke spared a glance towards Sakura.

He was mildly surprised to find out that Sakura was in his class. He hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Ah, yes, Sakura." Kakashi looked at the pink-haired teen.

"Could you come up here and write your name in the attendance folder?"

Sakura nodded and walked towards the front of the room. On the way she could hear someone call her a 'Pink-haired freak'.

Sakura soon dismissed the insult. She was used to being bullied from a very little age.

Sakura went to the teacher's desk and wrote her name on the folder.

"You're a left hander, I see." Kakashi stated.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. She looked up towards the class and found everyone staring at her-or just looking in the Uchiha's case.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, which was unfortunately gone noticed by the girls in the classroom.

"That nerve!" A voice exclaimed. Sakura recognized the voice; the same voice had called her a 'Pink-haired freak'.

Sakura saw that the girl was a red-head wearing glasses. She was wearing the uniform skirt which was too short for her own good. Her shirt was very tight-fitting, even tighter than Ino's.

_Four-eyed slut._ Sakura commented in her head. She sent a glare towards the four eyed red-head.

Sakura ignored the comments and walked towards her seat. Sasuke who had also heard the comments directed towards Sakura, inwardly smirked. He admired Sakura's ignorance towards his fan-girls, though he would rather quit playing basketball before admitting.

The class passed on eventless. The usual lecture, classwork and homework were given. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The rest of the day also passed without any climax. Once, on her way to Physics, Sakura saw Itachi and his class fellows walking through the hallways, probably going to their own classes.

Sakura had given Itachi a smile which he returned with a small one. Sakura also noticed a blond guy who had blue eyes, though one of his eyes was covered with bangs. The blonde gave Sakura a wink, which confused Sakura._ Do I know him?_

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura had to go home with Sasuke . That morning, Itachi had taken the motorcycle to school. He was staying after school for a Student Council meeting. So, Sasuke took the bike home, and of course he also had to take Sakura with him.

Sakura was a bit surprised to find out that Sasuke could drive a motorcycle, but she was even more nervous to sit on it.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sakura asked for the tenth time.

Sasuke sighed, irritated. "Do you really think I would drive an unsafe bike around the city like a lunatic?"

"Oh, sorry." Sakura replied. "I haven't sat on a bike for a long time, and I'm just nervous."

Sasuke looked at her. He just needed some rest, and it was Monday!

He wanted to leave Sakura alone to let her find her way back to the Uchiha Manor, but decided against it. He didn't want to imagine what his mother would do to him if he left Sakura. For, someone kind and sensitive, his mother could be scary at times.

"You can hold on to me so you won't fall." Sasuke at last said.

"Alright." Sakura smiled. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes _Typical._

Sakura got on the bike behind Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around his well-built chest. Sakura was thankful that Sasuke couldn't see her face, for her face was glowing so red that it could be seen in the dark.

Sasuke felt her get on, and smirked when she timidly wrapped her arms around his chest.

If one of his fan-grils were in her place, they would drop dead at the contact.

Speaking of fan-girls, Sakura was getting some nasty looks from them as Sasuke drove off.

"Sasuke." Sakura said in a soft voice, which concerned Sasuke. _Is she in some kind of trouble?_

"You better not cause an accident." This time, her tone was teasing.

Sakura giggled as Sasuke growled at her remark. She felt a need to lighten the mood which had gotten worse due to their argument over the bike being safe or not.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura got off the bike and stretched her arms. Her first day of school wasn't so bad.

Sasuke had gone to park the bike in the garage. Sakura figured she should go inside.

Mikoto smiled upon seeing her. "Hello Sakura, did you have a good day?"

"Hi. Yeah, it wasn't so bad."

"Good to hear." Mikoto replied. "I'll fix you and Sasuke a snack. Itachi is still at school right?"

"Yes, Sasuke and I came back on the motorcycle."

"That's nice. I'm surprised both of you came back in one piece." At Mikoto's comment, Sakura laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well." Mikoto smiled. "Sasuke had put every ounce of his energy into motorcycling. It was difficult for him; same was the case with Itachi."

Sakura seemed impressed by the Uchiha brothers' abilities. It seemed as if both Itachi and Sasuke were good on the same things: basketball, motorcycling and studies. _And looks..._Sakura shook her head, she wasn't supposed to be thinking of these things.

By then Sasuke had entered the house and had gone to the kitchen to find something to eat. *sigh* Boys will be boys.

Sakura and Sasuke were eating quietly in the kitchen. Sakura sat near the window while Sasuke sat on a chair beside the counter.

"You know Sasuke." Sakura started. "I like your friends."

"Hn."

"Naruto and Hinata are so opposite of each other." Sakura hoped Sasuke knew what her point was.

"Hn." Unfortunately, Sasuke had no clue.

Sakura sighed. Making conversation with the Uchiha was like trying to talk to a wall.

Sakura got up and went towards her room to change. She emerged a while later; wearing a black and purple cheetah striped half-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight._ More likely in his room resting or showering…or glaring at space._ Sakura giggled at her thought.

Sakura decided to finish her homework. Around half past four, she went downstairs to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. However, she was met with surprise. Itachi was there, along with a few of his friends: there was the blonde guy who had previously winked at Sakura. A red head was standing near Itachi who had a stoic expression on his face. A boy of Itachi's age sat on a chair. He had silver hair, which was slicked back into a pony tail and had purple-black eyes.

Sakura stood there, staring at the boys while they looked back.

"Sakura." Itachi greeted. "I see, my foolish little brother brought you home safely. It was to be expected from him."

Itachi's comment confused Sakura. _What does he mean by 'it was expected from him'?_

"Hey Itachi." The blonde guy spoke up, "It's the same pink-haired chick we saw in the hallway. You know her?" He grinned at Sakura, while Sakura just stood there and looked at Itachi and his friends.

Sasuke, who was in the kitchen was hearing everything, was getting irritated at the blonde's comment towards Sakura. Still, he chose not to make his appearance yet. His brother would just send him to his room.

"Sakura." Itachi ignored his friend's comment.

"This is Diedara." He pointed to the blonde guy. "Hey Pinky, good to know you." Sakura just gave Diedara a weak smile.

"This is Sasori." He motioned towards the red head who nodded at Sakura.

"And this is Hidan." Sakura looked at the guy with silver hair.

"All of us are part of the Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded but felt uncomfortable when Diedara continued to stare all over her body. She started to blush.

She didn't feel like talking to a bunch of boys older than her, so she entered the kitchen and was again surprised to find Sasuke there.

Sakura was about to open her mouth to talk to Sasuke, but she was cut off when Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth, he used his free hand to grab her arm and lead her towards the back of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, perplexed.

"Hn. Just be quiet Sakura."

Sakura wondered why Sasuke was standing in the kitchen, which was the nearest room to where Itachi and his friends were in. Realization dawned upon her. Itachi and his friends were making up plans for the next basketball tournament between the Wildcats and Akatsuki.

"Sasuke, this is wrong! It's called cheating." Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at her "Would you shut up? It's my business, stay out of it."

"But-" Sakura was goin to protest but Sasuke held her arm even tighter.

"Stay out of it, Sakura." Sasuke glared at her. Sakura put her head down in defeat._ Stubborn fool._

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

"So Itachi." Diedara wanted to change the topic of basketball. "What's Pinky doing at your house?"

"She is staying with us until her house gets constructed. Her parents are friends of my parents." Itachi looked at him. _Why is he so interested in Sakura?_

Diedara nodded. There was a moment of silence before the blonde spoke up.

"Well, I was just thinking about the game." Diedara stated. "The Wildcats have become really strong; it was hard to defeat them in the last game."

"Still" Hidan spoke up. "We have to keep on defeating them, Akatsuki has had a reputation in Konoha before we came here, and it is up to us not to break the tradition."

"Exactly." Sasori stated "It's simple; Akatsuki has to win every game against any team, especially the Wildcats."

Itachi, who was listening to his friends, suddenly realized that Sakura was taking a long time in the Kitchen.

"Okay guys, meeting's off for today. We'll meet again some other time." Itachi stood up.

Everyone nodded, indicating they were satisfied with the plan.

Itachi smirked when his friends left. He knew his brother had been in the kitchen all along.

"Eavesdropping cannot give your team victory, foolish little brother."

Sasuke whipped his head around, Sakura did the same, though she wasn't as surprised as Sasuke.

_How did he know? _

"It wouldn't even matter." Sasuke stated calmly.

Itachi raised his brow.

"She-." Sasuke glared at Sakura "-wouldn't let me hear anything with her babbling."

"Hey" Sakura protested "I didn't babble, you were doing a wrong thing. Itachi is right. Victory cannot be achieved by eavesdropping. You should practice more Sauske if you want to defeat them."

Sakura's tone was sincere and Itachi noticed that Sakura had deep concern for him and his connection with basketball.

"Whatever. I'm going." Sasuke walked past Itachi.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Would someone please explain to me what's going on?"

Itachi felt that Sakura had a right to know. He had a feeling that Sakura could take Sasuke out of the darkness in which he dwelt in. Even his mother couldn't do that.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura couldn't get her mind off of what Itachi had told her last night:

Sasuke badly wanted to defeat the Akatsuki and break the tradition. The tradition was that for a long time, Akatsuki in Konoha High were the champions.

Sasuke wanted Wildcats to be the best team in Konoha High. He wanted the juniors to beat the famous Akatsuki.

Itachi told Sakura that Sasuke had gone to many coaches to train-the worst of them being Orochimaru, who was a business man in Konoha.

Itachi told Sakura that his parents had given a lot of money to Orochimaru to teach Sasuke basketball. Itachi felt that Orochimaru was putting dark thoughts about gaining more power in Sasuke's head instead of teaching him the real stuff about basketball, and he was getting the money at the same time.

Itachi didn't like the idea of Sasuke being trained under Orochimaru

Sakura then realized how much Itachi loved his brother, despite calling him foolish.

Sakura told Itachi that she would make sure Sasuke wouldn't do anything out of line.

Flashback-

"_Good Sakura." Itachi smiled at Sakura. "Sasuke would listen to you. I have a feeling he will understand."_

End Flashback-

Sakura couldn't contemplate what Itachi meant. She soon dismissed the thought. Right now her priority was to make sure Sasuke got rid of Orochimaru-even though she had no idea what he looked like.

**So, what do you guys think about Sasuke's relation with the Akatsuki?**

**Finally, I wrote the chapter, even though I had absolutely no idea where I was getting at. **

**Hope I pass!**


	5. Sick

**Monthly tests are over! Here's chapter five:**

**CHAPTER 5:**

Sakura was baffled over the basketball subject. She needed to ask Itachi some questions when she got home. Currently, she was focusing on her math test, which was hard!

One thing Sakura was never good at was Geometry. She despised angles and circles and all those formulas. It was too much for her to handle. Sakura glanced around the classroom. Kakashi was seated on his desk reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. _No surprise there._ Sakura rolled her eyes.

Hinata had her chin cupped in her hands and was staring at the test. No doubt she also found this test difficult.

She smiled upon looking at Naruto, who was busy chewing the wood off of his HB pencil. Sasuke, who sat across from Naruto, looked as if he knew all the answers. _Still not surprised. _It was true, Sakura had learned that Sasuke was a very smart student-loved by all teachers.

Though Sakura wasn't bad at studies, she was also an A grade student, with a few Bs here and there. _C'mon focus!_ Sakura scolded herself. Fifteen minutes were left and she had three questions to go. Sakura scribbled whatever she thought were the answers. She hadn't studied properly last night. _Curse me for staying up all night and watching Inuyasha online._

Sakura was the second person to finish and hand over her test-the first being Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled at the two. "Well done. I expect good results from you two."

Sakura gave him a nervous smile while Sasuke 'Hned'.

Before both of them could leave for their seats, Kakashi stopped them.

"Sasuke, Sakura." Both teens turned their heads. "I need you two to deliver this file to Room 426 on the third floor."

Sakura grabbed the Orange colored file from her sensei. She looked up to see Sasuke heading towards the door.

"What's in Room 426?" She asked.

"Hn." Came the usual reply. Sasuke was furious with Sakura after what happened last night. Why did she have to interfere in his business? _Annoying._

On the way to the third floor, the couple walked past the gym, where the seniors were playing basketball. Among them were the Akatsuki.

Sakura saw Sasuke's expression which was formed into a scowl.

"Sasuke." Sakura's voice averted his attention to her. "Don't worry; you'll beat them one day. You can count on it." Sakura gave him her best smile.

She was surprised when Sasuke's scowl deepened. "Who told you I wanted to defeat the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked his voice rough.

Sakura got scared; she had never seen Sasuke act this way.

"I-Itachi told me." Sakura replied.

"You'll never talk to him again, or any other member of the Akatsuki. Got it?"

"What? Why?" Sakura was now angry. "I have a right to talk to anyone I want." She stated firmly.

"Hn. Can't you just stay out of other people's business?"

"Well, What if I can't?" She couldn't let Sasuke do something wrong.

Sasuke was about to reply but was cut off when a deep voice spoke up.

"What are you two doing here?" Both of them turned their heads to look at Itachi, who was standing in the doorway. He was wearing his Akatsuki uniform, which consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with a red cloud in the middle, and black shorts which had a red line running through them.

"Hn. Let's go Sakura." Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"Don't worry, it was nothing." Sakura whispered to Itachi. "Sasuke was in one of his moods." Itachi smirked at her sentence. He nodded.

Sakura ran to catch up to Sasuke. "Hey wait up."

"Hn. Can't you be a little faster than a snail?" He smirked.

"…." Sakura opened her mouth but no words came out. "Hn." He smirked.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

School was finally over. Sakura smiled as the gentle breeze blew her long, pink hair. Sasuke had basketball practice. Itachi didn't, but he had to do some errands for his mother, so he would come home shortly. _Perfect. _Sakura thought. _I can have a chance to talk to him without Sasuke pummeling me._

Sakura opened the door to the Uchiha household.

"Hello, Mikoto, I'm home." Sakura called. During the time Sakura had stayed with the Uchihas, she made a strong attachment to Mikoto. Mikoto always treated Sakura as if she were one of her children. Once, she even told Sakura how much she wanted a daughter.

Sakura also liked Mikoto; she was similar to her own mother. That way, Sakura wasn't much homesick.

"Hello Sakura. Where is Sasuke?" Mikoto emerged from the living room.

"He's at practice."

"Oh right, I remember."

"Um…Mikoto?"

"Yes"

"When do you think Itachi will be home?" As soon as those words escaped her lips. Itachi entered the house, with a grocery bag in his hand. He had an annoyed expression on his face.

"There he is." Mikoto smiled at her son. "I see you brought the groceries."

"Hn. Shopping is for women." He set down the bag on a chair and went towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

Sakura followed after him. "Ahem." Sakura called for his attention. Itachi looked at her and raised his brows. "I need to talk to you, Itachi. It's about Sasuke." She added.

Itachi seemed to understand. "Come in my room after ten minutes. Then we can talk."

"Okay." Sakura smiled. She took a big bite from her chocolate chip cookie. Sakura loved chocolate more than any other sweet.

_10 minutes later…_

Sakura entered Itachi's room. He was seated on his desk chair writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up to see Sakura; she had not yet changed out of her uniform.

"Have a seat." He motioned towards his bed. Sakura sat down on his bed and sighed.

"Okay, what's up?" Itachi asked.

"I'm confused." Sakura began. "I mean, why are you so concerned for Sasuke?"

Itachi knitted his brows. "Well, for one thing, I don't want him to go to Orochimaru, that man is insane."

"That makes sense." Sakura was still puzzled. "Do you want him to defeat the Akatsuki?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

"Then why did you join the Akatsuki?" Sakura continued "Isn't joining the Akatsuki encouraging him to gain more power?"

"Sakura, I only joined the Akatsuki so I could keep an eye on Sasuke. Akatsuki and Wildcats have many practice sessions together. I don't want anything to happen between Sasuke and the Akatsuki that will cause trouble."

"I see." Sakura nodded. "Then why don't you tell him that? Sasuke always acts as if he hates you."

"It's not that simple." Itachi spoke lowly "My foolish little brother is short-tempered and aggressive. If he finds out that I merely joined Akatsuki to look after him, he'll feel insecure. Sasuke likes to do things by himself and doesn't like it when other people meddle in his problems."

"You can say that again." Sakura giggled, remembering the argument she and Sasuke had at school when they were standing in front of the gym.

"Well, I got to go." Sakura stood up and headed towards her room.

"Sakura." Sakura turned around to see Itachi, his coal eyes looking at her. "I want you to keep my brother in line." He smirked.

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Sure."

Sakura closed the door to Itachi's room behind her and leaned against it. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared from the stairs. He glared when he saw Sakura outside Itachi's room. _What was she doing in there?_

Sasuke's glare told Sakura that Sasuke was not happy with her. _Uh oh. _

Sasuke approached her. "What were you doing in his room?" Sasuke scowled at her.

Sakura looked up and met Sasuke's black eyes. "I was just talking to him. Nothing you want to know or care about."

Sasuke took a step closer to her. "Hn." He hated when someone talked back to him.

The proximity caused Sakura to form a blush, which thankfully went unnoticed by Sasuke. Sasuke let out a sigh, walked past Sakura and strode towards his room. Practice had been hard. He was completely exhausted and he still had to go to Orochimaru later that day.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura entered the kitchen to see Mikoto cooking something that smelled great. Fugaku was doing some office work. Itachi was up in his room doing homework. Sakura had finished half of her homework.

Sakura's curiosity made her some downstairs. She had not seen the youngest Uchiha for the past hour. Where was he?

"Where is Sasuke?" She asked his parents.

Fugaku looked up from his work. "He's at basketball practice, I think."

"With Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"Why, yes. Who told you?" Fugaku asked.

"Uh…Itachi told me that he trains with Orochimaru."

Sakura could see the solemn expressions on Mikoto and Fugaku.

"It seems as if Sasuke is obsessed with basketball these days." Mikoto spoke up.

"I've tried to tell him to quit training with Orochimaru, but he's too stubborn." She smiled softly at Sakura.

"If you two don't mind, can I go with Sasuke next time…just to see how he trains?"

Mikoto and Fugaku shared a glance before they nodded. "Yes. It's alright with us." Mikoto said. "It will also be good for Sasuke. You can keep an eye on him…to make sure he stays out of trouble."

Sakura smiled. _Good. _"Thank you! I can't wait to see how good he is."

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke came back home right before dinner. By the look on his face, anyone could tell that he was exhausted. Mikoto put on a concerned face. "Sasuke, are you aright? You look pale."

Sasuke nodded and started towards his room, though his mother stopped him.

"Hold it young man." She said sternly. Mikoto checked Sasuke's forehead and was surprised to find out that it was warm.

"Sasuke! You're catching a fever. I cannot let you go to school tomorrow."

Sasuke grew irritated. "I have to; tomorrow we have basketball practice for three periods. I can't stay home, I'm the captain."

"No Sasuke." She scolded "You have to stay home…it's for your own good." This time her voice was much softer.

As much as Sasuke hated it, he had to agree with his mother. "Fine." He muttered.

Itachi had come downstairs and watched the whole scene.

"Who is going to stay with Sasuke tomorrow? You have to go with dad to a meeting." Itachi looked at his mother.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Mikoto looked frantic.

"I can skip school tomorrow and stay at home with Sasuke." Sakura offered.

Mikoto seemed to like that idea. "Are you sure you can handle it Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura nodded. "Alright." Mikoto said. "Before I leave in the morning, I'll give you the medicines and foods Sasuke needs to take."

Sakura smiled "Okay."

"I don't need a babysitter." Sasuke spoke up, clearly aggravated with the idea of Sakura taking care of him.

"Don't be such a child Sasuke." Itachi smirked at his brother. "They're only trying to look after you."

Sasuke sent a glare towards his brother.

"That's enough both of you. Come, it's already time for dinner." Mikoto scolded her sons; she knew they would get themselves in the smallest of arguments.

Meanwhile, Sakura smiled. Even though Sasuke was clearly against the idea of Sakura taking care of him, Sakura was happy. She knew she wouldn't fan girl him, but at least she could show him how much she cared for him.

During the days she spent with Sasuke. She had grown close to him. Sasuke was a good listener and a hardworker; two qualities Sakura liked in a man. Even if Sasuke ignored her, Sakura knew that it was his habit.

Whenever Sakura had a problem in homework, she would ask Sasuke and he would explain it to her, despite the exasperated expression on his face.

Sasuke would always wait after school for Sakura so he could take her home. She would talk about her day and he would listen. Sakura started feeling safe and happy around him.

Though Sakura couldn't admit that to him. She felt embarrassed.

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter, I hope you did. :) **


	6. The tale and the Apology

**Chapter 6 is up….Sorry if it gets boring, because I have no ideas for my chapters. **

**CHAPTER 6:**

Sakura smiled as the rays of light entered through her windows. Today was Thursday and she didn't have to worry about going to school. Sasuke was probably sleeping in his room. After dinner yesterday, his fever had gotten worse so Mikoto sent him to bed early.

Sakura went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair. She got out of her pajamas and threw on some comfortable clothes: a sleeveless green hoodie over a white t-shirt and pale blue jeans. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mikoto seemed to be in a rush. She gave Sakura instructions for the medicines and Itachi his breakfast.

"We'll be back after four 'o' clock." She called over her shoulder. She rushed outside to where Fugaku was waiting in the car.

Sakura and Itachi were left in the kitchen.

"So," Sakura spoke "Do you have practice today?"

Itachi shook his head. He didn't speak because he had toast in his mouth. "I'll be back at half past three."

Sakura nodded. Before Itachi left, he said to Sakura "Have fun taking care of Sasuke."

Sakura smiled "Goodbye to you too."

Itachi loved to tease Sasuke and Sakura. She figured that he had more of a sense of humor than Sasuke.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura went upstairs; she was carrying a bowl of soup and water on a tray. She opened the door to Sasuke's room and smiled slightly when she found him sleeping.

Sasuke looked peaceful; he was lying on his stomach, his blanket draped over his body, except for his face of course. Sakura set the tray on the bedside table.

A mischievous smile crossed her face. She sat down on Sasuke's bed, and took his hand gently so as not to wake him up…..yet.

She used his hand to put his index finger into the hot bowl of soup. Sasuke instantly sat up and glared at the person who interrupted him in his sleep. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Morning." she said sweetly.

"Hn. What do you want?" Sasuke spoke; there was a slight change in his usual deep voice.

"Incase you've forgotten, I'm supposed to take care of you today." Sakura informed him.

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke told her.

"Yeah right. You'd end up getting worse than you really are right now."

"Hn." Sasuke was not feeling too good. His head was throbbing and his throat was sore.

Sakura seemed to sense his pain. "Drink your soup and I'll bring you your medicine."

Sakura stood up and walked towards his door. "Oh, and it better be done by the time I come back."

Sasuke watched her retreating form and sighed. Just what he needed; two females in the house bossing him around. Sure he loved his mother a lot but she was so dominant over her sons. And Sakura…well she had the ability to control him. It irritated Sasuke that she had the power to do that. Sasuke grudgingly sat up and drank his soup. He had to admit that Sakura wasn't a bad cook; despite all those times she told his mother that she was never good at cooking. He learned that Sakura was sort of a tomboy, but not that much. He had rarely seen her in a dress or a skirt, even if she wore a skirt, Sakura always wore tights underneath that came up to her knees or the middle of her fore-legs.

He was surprised to find out that Sakura hated jewelry, although he had seen her wearing her hand-made bracelets. He also had to admit that she was a talented artist and a good student.

Sakura appeared twenty minutes later, carrying a cup which had a brown liquid in it.

Sasuke's medicine had to be prepared; it wasn't your normal tablets. It took Sakura a while to figure out the instructions but she managed. She looked at the empty bowl of soup and smiled. Sasuke, for once, did as she told him.

"Here you go." She handed the cup to Sasuke and watched as he drank it.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked him.

"…Better than before." Sasuke replied, he thought it would be wise to reply to her since she gave a lecture to him, about how a person is supposed to answer a question properly instead of saying 'Hn'.

Sasuke was about to go back to sleep, but it looked as if Sakura wanted to talk. He raised his brows at her. Sakura let out a sigh, she was sure Sasuke would snap when she would ask him a question he didn't want to be asked.

"Sasuke, does training with Orochimaru make you feel satisfied?" Sakura asked timidly.

"That's none of your concern." He told her sharply.

"Sorry, but it's not good for your health; training at school and with Orochimaru can make you feel exhausted."

"Hn. I told you I don't need your concern."

"What is it with you Sasuke? Can't you at least for once let someone help you?"

"Hn."

"Look Sasuke, we're all there to help you no matter what. Don't feel so alone okay? I'll be there for you." Sakura said softly to him. She made an attempt to touch his hand but he pulled it away.

"Get out." Sasuke said, with that he threw the covers on himself.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes, but quickly subsided them. She got up quickly and ran to her room. Why couldn't Sasuke understand that she was trying to help him? Power had blinded the man Sakura had grown to like.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

It was Friday morning. Sasuke's health had improved but he still had to stay home from school.

Mikoto was grateful to Sakura for taking care of Sasuke. Fugaku also seemed to be pleased.

"It's raining today, Sakura. Why don't you go with Itachi today?"

Sakura looked out the window; it was not raining heavily but it was not a nice weather to go walking. "Okay." Sakura replied softly. After Sasuke snapped at her yesterday, Sakura didn't talk to him, except when she gave instructions on how to take the medicine.

Sasuke also noticed this but brushed it off. He didn't care, she was annoying.

Itachi, however, was concerned for what happened between them. He wanted to ask Sakura about what happened yesterday, so he couldn't miss the opportunity.

"Sure Sakura, you can come with me."

Mikoto noticed that Sakura wasn't her usual cheery self.

"Are you sick Sakura? Did you catch Sasuke's cold?" she asked jokingly.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing." She stood up and went towards her room to retrieve her school bag.

Sakura was staring down at the stairs as she ascended them that she didn't notice sixteen year old obsidian eyed teen walking towards her. Sakura collided with Sasuke and was about to fall backwards, but Sasuke caught her hand to prevent her from falling. She looked up, surprised to meet onyx eyes looking at her. "Thanks." She said shakily.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled her up by her hand. "Be careful next time."

Sakura sighed. _He's still mad at me…_

Sasuke didn't miss Sakura's sad sigh. He was confused as to what was bothering Sakura but as usual, dismissed it.

Sasuke entered the kitchen. "Good Morning Sasuke." Mikoto smiled at Sasuke.

"Morning." He muttered.

Sasuke was in a foul mood with Sakura. He realized that both of them had constant arguments and usually, she was the one to apologize. This time, however, Sakura ignored him. This disturbed Sasuke, even though he told himself over and over that he didn't care.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's thoughtful expression and took this as a sign to tease him.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" He asked. Sasuke sent a glare towards his direction.

Itachi was about to ask him what was wrong with Sakura, but she appeared in the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go, Itachi." She said, her mood still hadn't improved and it was still Friday.

Itachi nodded and got up, "I'll get the car keys, and you wait outside."

Sakura did as she was told. Before she left she bid goodbye to the remaining Uchihas-or Uchiha.

"Bye Mikoto." Sakura smiled at her.

"Bye Sakura, and be back with Itachi." Mikoto gave her a smile.

Sakura ignored Sauske; she didn't even look at his direction.

Mikoto noticed this.

When Sakura was out of ear-shot, she started to spill questions on Sasuke who was busy eating a tomato. Sasuke also noticed that Sakura ignored him, this irritated him even more. Whether she talked or not, Sakura was annoying.

"You should apologize to her Sasuke." Mikoto looked knowingly at her son.

Sasuke looked up from his half-eaten tomato. "What makes you think I did something to make her dejected?"

"Because." Mikoto said "You're my son and I know you." She continued. "When Sakura gets back, you will say sorry for what you've done. Understand?"

Under Mikoto's soft voice, Sasuke detected the warning, though he still didn't want to apologize to Sakura. "Hn. It wasn't my fault."

Mikoto laughed, remembring the times Sasuke and Itachi had fought and Sasuke was always the one to say 'it's not my fault.' "Right ." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "It's never your fault."

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura was seated in Itachi's car. Her head was leaning against the window, a forlorn expression in her face.

Itachi looked at her. "What's the matter Sakura? Sasuke hurt you?"

Sakura gave a half-hearted laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You never acknowledged Sasuke today at breakfast. Sure he said something to you that made you hurt. Care to tell me?"

Sakura debated whether or not to tell him. Finally she decided she should tell him, after all, Itachi was like her big brother and he was wise for his age. "I think it's better if I don't accompany him when he goes to train with Orochimaru. He doesn't want me to interfere, even when I showed him I have concern for him."

"I told you before Sakura, that Sasuke always had a short temper. Even his friends tried to stop him form training with Orochiamru; you can ask them. He rejected their help."

Sakura looked at him. "What makes you think that he'll listen to me?"

Eyes on the road, Itachi smirked. "Sakura, you may have not noticed it, but, Sasuke's demeanor towards you is different than others. It's almost like as if he is more attached to you."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Was Itachi teasing her or just telling the truth?

Itachi seemed to read her mind. "I'm telling the truth Sakura. Don't give up on him."

Itachi looked at her and smirked which caused Sakura to blush.

Sakura turned her head towards the window. _Don't give up on him? What does he mean by that? _Sakura let an inward gasp. _Did he find out I like Sasuke? But I never told anyone that I like him. Am I that obvious? _The blush on Sakura's face grew deeper.

"We're here" Itachi stopped the car in front of the school.

Sakura hurriedly got out of the car and gave Itachi a quick good-bye. Itachi smirked at her actions. _So it is true…she likes my brother. _Itachi chuckled and drove the car to the parking lot.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura rushed indoors; the rain was getting worse by the minute.

"Hi Sakura!." Naruto's loud voice drove her attention to him. Sakura looked around and found Naruto standing by his locker. Sakura made her way through the crowd of students. She reached his locker and smiled at him. "Hi Naruto, where is everyone?"

"They're in the gym. You know it's raining, so Tsunade let us inside the gym. I was here waiting for you and Sasuke. By the way, where is he?"

Naruto could never stop talking even if the world turned upside down. Sakura smiled at the thought. "Sasuke is at home, he's still sick. He was pretty angry that he had to miss practice."

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah, practice was tough yesterday. Sasuke is one of our best players. We can't lose him in the tournament next month."

"The tournament is next month?" Sakura asked surprised. That explained why Sasuke was fussing over basketball these days.

"Yeah." Naruto grinned at her. "I thought he told you."

Sakura scoffed. "As if he tells me anything." Sakura contemplated that now was the right time to ask Naruto about Orochimaru.

"Naruto. Can I ask you something?" she looked expectantly at the blonde.

"Sure Sakura." Naruto beamed at her.

"What connection does Orochimaru have with Sasuke?"

Naruto's smile faded, his expression turned hard. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura was surprised to see Naruto's expression change so quickly. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I was just worried about Sasuke. He goes to Orochimaru a lot these days."

Naruto thought that he should tell her. He took Sakura to a corner, away form eavesdroppers.

"Once, before you came here, Orochimaru arrived at our school. He's an old classmate of Tsunade's. You can ask her for information if you want."

"Okay, but what does he have to do with Sasuke?"

"When Orochimaru came to our school, there was a game going on between the Akatsuki and the Wildcats." Naruto looked at the floor. "We lost…again. Sasuke was furious. He went to the boys change room and stayed there for a long time. When he came out, Orochimaru was the only one left in the gym. We were waiting outside the school for him. We didn't know that Orochimaru was still in the school; all of us thought that he left. That was when Orochimaru and Sasuke made a deal. Orochimaru asked him to train him to become the best if Sasuke would give him money. Sasuke, agreed, and that's how it has come up to this."

"Oh, Sasuke is Hungry for power." Sakura said sadly.

"You have no idea, once; Orochimaru gave him a steroid to use. Sasuke brought it to school but we stopped him from using the drug. We didn't even tell his parents. Only me, Kiba, Neji and Itachi know about it and now you." Naruto's eyes held great sadness for his best friend, as did Sakura's.

She was more worried about him than ever. Now, Sakura was determined to go with Sasuke when he went to Orochimaru, whether he liked it or not! She gave a tiny smile to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, for telling me. Don't worry, Sasuke wont do anything stupid under my watch" Sakura reassured him.

Naruto gave her a grin. "I believe you Sakura; I know you can change Sasuke…even if it's a little."

Sakura smiled a little. She looked at Naruto. "Come on, Let's meet everyone in the gym."

Naruto nodded and followed. "Uh..Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto." Sakura looked at his confused face.

"Why didn't you come to school yesterday?" He asked. Sakura blushed slightly. If she told Naruto that she had to take care of Sasuke, he would take a wrong meaning of it and would tell the whole world. Sakura, already had enough of Sasuke's fangirls hating her.

"I had to do some stuff yesterday." Sakura said. She hoped Naruto would buy her excuse...he did.

"Oh, Okay, that makes sense." Naruto said. Sakura giggled. He was so oblivious. It would take a while for him and Hinata to get together.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

School passed by quickly. The rain had settled down but the ground was wet. Sakura found it wise to get a ride with Itachi.

She went outside the school building and found Itachi talking to Hidan.

Sakura approached them. She caught a few words of their conversation and started to worry when she heard Sasuke's name.

Upon sensing her arrival, Itachi said good-bye to Hidan and led Sakura towards the car. As soon as they were seated. Sakura asked "Were you two talking about Sasuke?"

Itachi looked at her. "No. Hidan told me that this Wednesday, Sasuke was seen with Orochimaru near the school after they had practice."

"Wednesday." Sakura murmured. "That's the same day Sasuke went to Orochimaru for training and came back with a cold!"

Itachi nodded grimly. "If I tell Sasuke Hidan saw him, he'll pay no attention. I won't tell my parents because they would ban him from basketball. Sasuke loves basketball way more than I do. That would be unfair to him."

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

Itachi looked a Sakura seriously. "It's now up to you. My foolish brother won't listen to anyone. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while he is with Orochiamru."

"Do you think that Sasuke will let me go with him?"

Itachi smirked. "No. though my mom will convince him otherwise. His next practice is tomorrow."

"Naruto also told me the whole story of Orochimaru." Sakura said lowly.

Itachi looked at her. She was bewildered.

"I have never seen anyone so obsessed with power." Sakura stated.

"You never know. Sasuke is different from other people. He wants to show everyone that he is capable of doing something."

Sakura smiled. "Exactly, one of the reasons I like him the most." Sakura's eyes grew wide as soon as those words left her tongue. She did not say that out loud. Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at Itachi, who, she knew was smirking widely.

Sakura closed her eyes and cursed herself._ Way to blow the cover Haruno. _

However, she was unaware that Itachi knew that she liked his brother all along.

Itachi kept his eyes on the road with a smirk on his face.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura hadn't got much homework for the weekend, neither did Itachi. She still refused to talk to Sasuke. After school, she went up to his room and found him sleeping. She quietly placed his homework sheet on his bed-side table.

Currently, she was sitting in between Sasuke and Itachi in the living room, watching 'Ice Age1' Sasuke and Itachi once again had gotten into a fight over the remote. Sakura was forced to sit between them. For mature boys, both siblings fought over the smallest things…just like Sakura fought over his smallest things with Sasuke. Sasuke still hadn't apologized for what happened yesterday and she wasn't going to do it either.

Sakura felt her eyes growing heavy, it was after sunset and she had woken up early this morning. Sakura forced herself not to close her eyes but her brain took control. Soon enough, Sakura felt her head leaning against something hard and warm…Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke stiffened upon the contact and looked at Sakura. He sighed when she realized that she had fallen asleep. Sasuke made a move to wake her up but Itachi glared at her.

"Let her sleep for a few moments Sasuke. At least she deserves this much for all she has done for you."

Sasuke sighed, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. _Something smells nice. _She inhaled deeply into the minty scent and was surprised to find out it was Sasuke's shoulder. She jolted up her head and sighed with relief when she saw that he was sleeping. She looked to her left and figured that Itachi had already left. The TV was also off. Sakura looked at the time: 9:30. Usually, she slept at eleven, as did the Uchiha household.

She stood up and stretched her arms. She looked at Sasuke and found him sleeping. She decided to leave him there. _He'll probably hate me more if I wake him up._

Sakura went upstairs. She didn't feel like going to her room.

Itachi was not in his room. _He might be out with friends._

Fugaku had gone to a business trip to Canada, and would be back next week. That left Mikoto.

Sakura knocked on the door to Mikoto's room. "Come in."

Sakura opened the door and smiled. "Hi Mikoto."

"Come in dear." Mikoto patted her bed. She put down her book on a table nearby.

"Did I disturb you?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "Of course not. I just finished talking to your mother a few minutes ago, while you were downstairs with the boys."

"What did she say?" Sakura asked curious. Sakura often talked to her mother and she knew that Mikoto and her mom talked with each other too.

"Nothing." Mikoto smiled and stroked Sakura's hair. "She said that she missed you. Your dad is away on a business trip in Russia, so your mother feels a bit lonely."

Sakura nodded. "I don't have any siblings. At least Sasuke and Itachi don't get bored with all the fighting they do." Sakura giggled.

Mikoto smiled. "They've stopped their arguments a little ever since you came."

Sakura looked up at her and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Mikoto looked at Sakura; she still seemed a bit off. "Did Sasuke say sorry to you?"

Sakura was surprised. "Uh…no…why?"

"I told that son of mine to apologize to you. Your mood seemed to be a bit foul this morning and I knew Sasuke had something to do with it. He has a short temper."

Sakura nodded. "Mikoto, if you don't mind…next time don't tell Sasuke to apologize to me. I want him to say sorry like he really means it."

Mikoto nodded. "I understand."

"I better go; I have a drawing to finish."

Sakura stood up and went to her room.

Mikoto smiled at her. _Such a wonderful girl._

Sakura opened her door, only to be met by surprise: Sasuke was sitting on her bed, examining a drawing she had made recently.

Sakura stood there. It was a _rarity _that Sasuke would come in her room. Usually, she was the one to go in his room.

Sasuke looked up, his expression was stoic, but Sakura could see in his eyes that he was thinking of something. She walked closer to him, Sasuke stood up.

"Do you need anything Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head and continued to look at one of the walls. Sakura was confused.

"Then, why are you here?"

Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to say this but it had to be done. Both of them couldn't stay mad at each other forever.

"I…" he started slowly. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I'm sorry."

Sasuke barely spoke the last part aloud but she managed to hear it. Sakura, on the other hand was exhilarated. The stoic Sasuke she knew had just said sorry to her. Sakura gave him a big smile and unintentionally, she suddenly threw his arms around him, which caught Sasuke off guard. To prevent them from falling, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back.

Sakura spoke into his neck "Thank you Sasuke, it means so much to me that you apologized…even if your mother told you to do so."

After a few moments, she pulled back, realizing what she had done. It was amazing how the teen in front of her could make her mood happy and sad. A blush formed on her cheeks. Sasuke smirked at her.

His eyes seemed warmer than usual. He cast a glimpse to Sakura and went out of her room, not before saying one last word 'Hn'.

Sakura smiled happily, Sasuke had made her day a whole lot better. She sighed contentedly and went underneath her covers.

Sakura couldn't wait till tomorrow; Sasuke had practice with Orochimaru that day.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura went to the kitchen in a good mood. Mikoto was the only one up. It wasn't something new. The Uchiha brothers liked to sleep in.

"Good Morning." She chirped.

"Morning." Mikoto smiled at her. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am." Sakura said. She didn't have to tell Mikoto that Sasuke had apologized to her, Mikoto had already figured it due to the cheerful expression on Sakura's face.

"I'll help you make breakfast." Sakura said.

Half an hour later, Itachi arrived in the kitchen. After another ten minutes, a sleepy Sasuke emerged into the kitchen.

Itachi noticed how Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other at the table. No doubt they had made up.

After breakfast, Sakura finished her remaining homework. At noon, a phone call came for her. It was Ino; she invited Sakura to the mall. Hinata and Tenten were also there.

Since Sasuke also had to go to the mall to meet the guys, he took Sakura with him on the bike.

This time, Sakura hopped in the bike without any hesitation. She learned that Sasuke was a pretty good driver for his age. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist as they drove off.

After twenty minutes, they arrived at the mall.

Sakura got off, thanked Sasuke and ran off to meet the girls at the food court.

"Hi guys." She called when they came in view.

"Hey forehead." Ino had made up a nickname for Sakura, which Sakura thought was not suitable.

"Hi Sakura." Tenten and Hinata called together.

"Where do we go first?" Sakura asked/

"Well," Ino spoke up. "I thought-"

Sakura cut her off. "Ino, I'm not going shopping ok?" She said firmly

"Neither am I." said Tenten "Let's go to the movies or something."

"I agree." Hinata said.

Ino pouted. "You guys are so boring."

Sakura smirked. "Guess you're stuck with boring us."

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura had fun with her friends that day, she also saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting over a game in the arcade…typical them.

Currently, Sakura was seated behind Sasuke on the bike. After a few hours, they would be going to Orochimaru. At first, Sasuke denied but with a few protests from his mother, Sasuke agreed to take Sakura with him.

Sakura hoped that everything would turn out fine at Orochimaru's.

Suddenly, a motorcycle came dashing towards the Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke put on his full force and turned the bike off the road. The wind was knocked from Sakura but she managed to hold on to Sasuke.

Thankfully, none of them had gotten hurt.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke turned to look at her and asked.

Sakura nodded, she was a bit shaken from their almost accident.

"Yeah." Sakura said weakly. "Let's go home."

Sasuke agreed and both of them went home without any events.

**I finished this chapter…thank goodness. Though I don't think the ending is that great. …criticism is welcome **


	7. The training session

**The last chapter was my longest one yet! Here's chapter 7. Enjoy. Kabuto is 21 years old in here. **

**CHAPTER 7:**

Sakura sat on her bed; she was ready to go to Orochimaru's with Sasuke. For some alien reason, Sakura had butterflies in her stomach. She waited patiently for Sasuke-after all; she was in no hurry to meet Orochimaru.

"Come on." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing under her doorway. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He probably had his clothes in there. Sakura got up and went outside with Sasuke.

She waited outside the house while Sasuke got the car from the garage. After telling Mikoto about the motorcycle experience that day, she insisted upon using the car, especially in the evenings to avoid any accidents and mishaps.

Sakura got in the car as Sasuke took the wheel. The half hour drive was spent in silence. Sakura snuck a glance towards Sasuke and saw that he had a determined expression on his face. His eyes were on the road, but, no doubt he was thinking about something.

Sakura feared that he would do something stupid while at Orochimaru's, but Itachi, even Naruto had entrusted her to stop Sasuke from doing something irrational.

Sasuke turned into a street and recalled what happened on Wednesday after school.

Flashback—

_Sasuke was walking out of the school building after a day of hard practice. He had done better than before. Sasuke was the only one who managed to throw ten hoops in a row form the farthest end of the gym. His coach-Ibiki was very proud of him. Neji had also done well, but not as good as Sasuke. Ibiki had once told Sasuke that it would be a matter of time before Sasuke would become the official captain of the Wildcats._

_Sasuke turned left, usually he turned right because that's where his house was. On this rare occasion, he had to meet someone. Sasuke stopped in front of a shop and waited for his coach._

"_I see you've arrived, Sasuke." A voice hissed. Sasuke looked blankly at the owner of the voice-Orochimaru. "Why did you call me here?" Sasuke asked angrily. He never had a liking for this 'man'. Sasuke merely agreed to train with Orochimaru under the condition that it would make him more powerful in basketball. Orochimaru was the all-star in his team, the Akatsuki, back when he was in high school._

"_I just came here to tell you that next time you come at my place, I will introduce a new method of training, so don't be alarmed for what you are about to face." Orochimaru gave him a sly grin. Sasuke attempted to leave but Orochimaru stopped him. "Remember Sasuke, if it wasn't for me and my training, you would have dropped out of basketball by now." Sasuke gave a last glance to him and went on his way, he didn't want to be bombarded by questions from his mother when he returned home._

_Unknown to both of them, a pair of purple-black eyes were watching them form a distance. Hidan disappeared into a store before Sasuke could spot him. He made a mental note to tell Itachi what he saw._

End Flashback—

Sasuke thought about his encounter with Orochimaru. Was he really that incapable of being the best without Orochimaru? Orochimaru had made it clear that day that Sasuke wouldn't have gotten any where without him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura; she was looking out of the window. Sasuke knew that Sakura was informed of his connection with Orochimaru; it was obvious. Sasuke was confused as to why she was so concerned for him. He saw that Sakura was really hurt when he berated her. No other girl had behaved this way towards him.

"We're here." Sasuke pulled up in front of a large house. Sakura got outside of the car and examined her surroundings. The lawn in front of the house had wild grass growing on it. There were no plants or any lush green grass. The interior was creepier than the outside. Animal heads hung on one of the walls. A rug in the centre was cheetah-striped. There were lots of pictures of snakes hung throughout the walls. The couches were black. The house smelled of tobacco and ash, mainly due to the old fireplace in the room.

"Welcome." A voice spoke up. Sakura turned her head to see who it was. As soon as she saw the owner of the voice, her first thought was to run all the way back to her room and hide under the covers. The 'man' had long black hair, very pale skin and mustard-yellow snake like eyes. Orochimaru turned his gaze towards Sakura. Sakura unconsciously stepped closer to Sasuke, her arm brushed against his. Sasuke realized that Sakura was uncomfortable around Orochimaru. "Who is this pretty girl Sasuke? Your girlfriend?" Sasuke glared at the older man. Why did everyone make assumptions that Sakura was _his girlfriend? _Orochimaru chuckled hoarsely. Sakura took hold of Sasuke's arm and whispered to him. "He's creepy. How do you train with him?" Sasuke looked at her. "Hn. Get used to it." Orochimaru led the two to a court which resembled a gym. While Sasuke changed into comfortable clothes for playing basketball, Orochimaru went to do the same. Sakura was relieved that she wasn't left alone with 'him'.

Sakura looked around the court. It was big and had a raised platform to sit on. The court was lighted by four big flood lights at each corner. Sakura saw a small door at the end of the court. Curiosity over took her and she went to see what lied behind the door. As Sakura pulled the door towards her, she was met by a white-haired man. Sakura gasped and took a step back. The guy seemed a lot younger than Orochimaru but older than Sasuke and her. He pushed up his glasses and smirked at her. "Here to train?" he asked. Sakura gave no reply. "It's a rarity that Orochimaru trains young and beautiful girls." Sakura shivered at his statement.

"No, I'm not here to train." She said. Just then, Orochimaru entered the court. "Ah, Kabuto, I see you've met Sakura, Sasuke's little girlfriend."

Kabuto smirked. _Sakura…suits her. _Kabuto thought, looking at Sakura's silky pink hair,

Sakura fumed. "I am not little and I am not Sasuke's girlfriend." Kabuto was about to say something but closed his mouth when Sasuke appeared. Sakura looked at him and refrained herself from drooling. Sasuke was looking outstanding in red shorts and a red sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles. _Where did he get those?_

Upon looking at the trio and Sakura's unhappy expression, Sasuke knew something was going on. He knew Sakura shouldn't come here but his mother just _had _to force him to bring her. "Let's get this over with." Sasuke tossed the ball to Orochimaru.

Sakura sat on the platform and watched Sasuke while he trained. Sasuke had great amount of stamina, Sakura realized. She was also impressed at Orochimaru's ability, though she would never admit it.

After twenty minutes or so, they took a break. Sasuke approached her where his bag was. He drank out of a water bottle. Sakura watched as Kabuto rushed to give Orochimaru some water and a small bottle. Sakura creased her brow at the bottle. Sasuke saw her confused expression. "The bottle contains drugs." Sasuke told her. "Orochimaru takes steroids to boost up his energy."

Sakura was surprised. Slowly she asked Sasuke. "You don't take drugs, do you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her. "No." He said. Sakura still wasn't satisfied. "If…if he gives you drugs, will you take them?" She asked cautiously. "Why do you care?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I do care. I don't want you to do drugs. I know your parents will be not happy if they find out, they'll ban you from basketball and I don't want that happening to you." There, Sakura said it. Now, it was up to Sasuke to agree with her or not. She hoped he would agree with him. After their break, surprisingly, Sasuke and Orochimaru didn't resume playing basketball. Sasuke was anticipating this, since Orochimaru had said he would be trying something new on him.

"Bring the liquid in, Kabuto." Orochimaru said with a sly grin on his face. Sakura gulped. _This is not good. _Sasuke waited with an impassive expression. Kabuto entered five minutes later with a bottle in his hand. The bottle had some sort of red liquid in it.

Orochimaru took the bottle from him and approached Sasuke, where he was sitting next to Sakura. "This." He motioned towards the bottle. "-will give you all the strength you need when you play against the Akatsuki." Orochimaru sounded so convincing that Sasuke reached out his hand to take the bottle. However, Sakura stopped him. She grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the bottle. She looked at him sternly. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed. "Do you even know what that thing is?" she asked. Sasuke glared at her, he made another move to grab the bottle but Sakura stopped him again. "How could you? Please, don't take it, it might be dangerous." Orochimaru watched the scene with amusement. "Sasuke." He said "Sure you wouldn't let some girl stop you from achieving your goal." Sasuke contemplated what to do: listen to Sakura or take whatever was in that bottle.

Before Sakura could make another move, Sakura grabbed his hand and led him outside-away from that psycho. She didn't know why but she was close to tears. Sasuke could have gone into serious trouble if she hadn't stopped him. Sakura and Sasuke reached the car. "What's your problem?" Sasuke spoke angrily at her "Did Itachi convince you to come with me and stop me from training with him?" Sakura shook her head furiously. "It's not that Sasuke. Couldn't you see what harm that maniac can bring you?" She said shakily. "Please. Just this once…listen to me. Don't go to him anymore!" Sasuke looked at her; she really was desperate. Sakura sighed and smiled softly at him. "Itachi loves you more than you can imagine. He thinks of your safety." Sasuke glared at her. "Yeah right. You know nothing about him or me." He turned away but Sakura grabbed his arm. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please Sasuke, please. Stop training with him. I-" Sakura bit her lip. "I can't let you get more alone than you really are. Please trust me." Sasuke turned around and was surprised to find out she was crying. She was really concerned for him.

It surprised Sasuke. Suddenly, he remembered Itachi's words before he left for Orochimaru today.

Flashback—

_Itachi saw Sasuke come out of his room, carrying a duffel bag. It was obvious that he was going to Orochimaru._

"_Sasuke." Itachi spoke up. Sasuke looked at him. "Listen to me; Sakura likes you a lot and whatever she say to you, she says it for you well being. Don't forget what I said."_

_With that, Itachi went downstairs._

_Sasuke sighed heavily and went to Sakura's room._

End Flashback—

Sasuke also remembered the times when his mother would tell Sasuke not to go to Orochimaru too often. "…Fine." Sakura looked up surprised; she didn't expected Sasuke to do as she told him. "Really…you mean it?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Hn." Sakura now had an idea what that meant-yes!

Sakura quickly dried her tears and hugged him. Sasuke smirked; he had a feeling she would do this, though he did not hug her back. "Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said.

She pulled away from him. "Let's go home; I'm tired."

Sasuke opened the car door and sat down on the driver's seat. He waited till Sakura strapped her seat belt on. Sakura smiled contentedly; this had turned out to be better than she expected. Sasuke drove home; both of them lost in their own thoughts.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Kabuto and Orochimaru looked at the retreating car.

"You lost a client; means that you lost good amount of money." Kabuto said.

"What do you plan to do now?"

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "We'll just have to get rid of that Sakura."

"How are you going to do that, she lives with the Uchihas, so she'll be safe there."

Orochimaru chuckled. "You'll see...it seems like Sasuke would do anything to protect her; after all, she convinced him to quit training with me."

Kabuto smirked. "I see what you mean."

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura and Sasuke arrived home. Mikoto and Itachi were in the living room. Mikoto was reading a book and Itachi was watching a baseball game on TV.

Mikoto smiled when they came in. Itachi raised his brows. "You're early." He said. "Did something happen." Sakura had a smile on her face; Itachi figured that something happened that had made Sakura happy. _So my foolish brother used his senses just this once. Way to go Sasuke._

Sasuke walked towards the couch where Itachi was sitting and sat down. "I'm not going to Orochimaru anymore." He stated. Mikoto was surprised by his decision. "Are you sure?" Itachi was mildly surprised, he knew this would happen. He gave Sakura a smirk; she returned it with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

Mikoto was still skeptical. "What really happened?" she asked the couple.

"Orochimaru tried to drug him; but I stopped Sasuke from taking it." Sakura spoke. She feared that Mikoto wouldn't get angry at her youngest. Thankfully; she didn't. Mikoto smiled. "I'm proud of you Sasuke; you can do much better without him."

Sakura smiled. "Your mom is right Sasuke, I'm positive you will win next month against the Akatsuki." Sasuke seemed to listen to them, for once.

Itachi merely smirked; women sure had a lot of power to control.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke; though he couldn't see her. _Thank you Sasuke…for listening._

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

It had been a few weeks since Sasuke quitted Orochimaru. Naruto and the others were happy upon hearing about it. All of them were aware that Sakura had control over the black-haired stoic teen.

Sasuke was also 'nice' towards Sakura. He didn't brush her off as he usually did and he was always the one to take her to school. Sakura came back home by herself, because the Akatsuki and the Wildcats had practice sessions every day after school.

Sasuke sure was putting a lot of energy into practice.

He would always come home more exhausted than Itachi.

Sakura always encouraged him and she was surprised when he really listened to her.

There were posters all over the school about the annual Wildcats vs. Akatsuki game.

Every student talked about who would win. Many believed that it would be the Akatsuki, but a lot more encouraged the Wildcats.

Sasuke was now more determined than ever to win.

Itachi saw his brother's determination and hoped for the best. If the Wildcats lost; who know what Sasuke would do?

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

It was finally here: the day of the tournament.

Sasuke had never been so nervous in his life even though his coach, friends, his mom and…Sakura encouraged him.

Sasuke was sitting in the locker room. All the other team members had gone out to warm up. Sasuke sat there thinking…about a certain pink-haired girl.

She had come as a normal girl in their house. Sasuke never knew Sakura could have such an effect on him. She was the only woman, other than his mom who tolerated his behavior and understood him. All the other fan girls took Sasuke as an object which had to be won. Sasuke hated being used. He never had a girlfriend and he wasn't sure if her ever will; though Sakura always popped up in his mind when he thought about it.

Sasuke quickly shook his head. He had to focus on the game and not think of useless things. Parents and people from other schools would be there. Sasuke could not let Wildcats humiliate themselves in front of everyone…again.

Sakura looked all around for Sasuke, but found him nowhere. She wanted to wish him Good Luck before the game started. Sakura sighed as she ran through the hallways. _Where is he?_

Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Ibiki-sensei!" she looked up surprised.

Ibiki looked down at her. "Why are you in a hurry, Sakura?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke." She said.

"He is in the locker room; you're welcome to go there if you want. He is the only one there."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you."

She ran towards the locker room. Sakura opened the door, "Sasuke!" She called.

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting. Sakura stopped in her tracks. Sasuke was sitting on a bench-shirtless. She could see his well-developed abs. Sakura blushed deeply and lost her voice. Sasuke looked at her and raised a brow. What was she doing here…in the boys locker room…where girls were not allowed?

"I..." thankfully Sakura managed to bring back her voice and came closer. "I came to wish you Good Luck; I just know you will win." Sakura smiled warmly at him.

Sakura stood up and put his shirt on. Both of them stood there. "Thank you." Sasuke spoke but Sakura was barely able to hear it. She smiled. "Go get 'em."

Then Sakura did the unexpected. She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. Sakura gave him one last smile before disappearing out the door. Sasuke stood there, wide-eyed. His cheek tingled where she had kissed him. Sasuke smirked and made his way towards the gym; where history of Konoha High would be changed.

Sakura didn't knew what she had done was wrong or not. _I hope Sasuke isn't mad at me, _Then again, that thought seemed too far-fetched. She just gave him simple kiss on the cheek- nothing serious. Sakura had to admit it to herself; she had developed feelings for the raven-haired teen. Sakura reached the bleachers and sat next to Ino and the girls. Mikoto and Fugaku were in the parents section. Sakura figured that she would think about Sasuke later. Right now, she focused her mind on the game.

"Oh. I am so nervous!" Ino spoke up.

"Me too." Sakura said, even though she had full faith in Sasuke. She caught Sasuke's eye and gave him her best smile and a thumbs-up sign.

Naruto didn't miss that, he started to tease his best friend. "Looks like the famous cold Uchiha has a girlfriend." Naruto laughed as Sasuke sent him a glare. "Dobe."

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

The game had come to the middle. Akatsuki was in the lead but the Wildcats were not far back; they were only behind one point!

The whole crowd cheered for the Wildcats.

Every time one of the Wildcats would throw a ball into the hoop. Sakura's heart would leap a mile and then it settled when the goal was made.

Currently, Sasuke had the ball. The Akatsuki were gaining on him; especially Itachi. Sakura suddenly stood up and yelled "Go Sauske!" All eyes turned towards her, but she didn't care; Sasuke needed the support. Soon most of the girls were cheering the Wildcats.

Sasuke ran for the basket with all his strength, he had heard Sakura cheer him and for an unknown reason, his stamina increased. Sasuke sped towards the basket. _3…2…1…_Sasuke was an inch away from the blue line. He jumped and threw the ball. Everyone waited anxiously, _Come on _Sakura's eyes never left the ball. It was as if she could control the ball with her eyes.

The crowd stood up and gave a huge cheer. The score was a tie!

Either the Akatsuki or the Wildcats had to break the tie.

A five minute break was given. The girls rushed up to the Wildcats and cheered then on.

"Awesome you guys! Especially you Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded at her.

"Great job. Wildcats are so going to make history." Ino commented.

Later, their coach came up and gave them a few pointers before they were allowed to go to the bathroom to wash their faces.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, his face still wet. On the way, he bumped into Sakura.

"Oh sor-" Sakura stopped upon realizing who it was. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed softly. "I told you, you're going to beat them."

"I didn't-." Sasuke frowned.

"-Yet. I know you will. And I will be one of the first to congratulate you." Sakura lightly hugged Sasuke, she was about to pull back but Sasuke wrapped her arms around him.

Sakura gasped, this was so unlike him.

"Thank you for everything." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura smiled. "You're very welcome."

"Yo Sasuke! Where are you? Our break time is up!"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly pulled back. If Naruto saw them hugging, they wouldn't hear the end of it. "Good Luck!" Sakura called out after them.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke was tensed beyond belief. Of all the team members, the ball just _had _to go to him.

Sasuke was surrounded by the Akatsuki; he didn't know which way to go. He couldn't throw the ball in the air as most of the Akatsuki were taller and would easily catch it.

This was the Wildcats only chance. Everyone was depending on him.

Sweat rolled down from his forehead to his neck. _I know you will. _Sakura's words rang in Sasuke's head. Sasuke clutched the ball tighter. He had to do this; everyone believed in him-Sakura believed in him.

Sasuke inhaled deeply and held the ball above his head. He jumped up and threw the ball towards the basket with all the strength he could muster.

As soon as the ball left Sasuke's hands, everyone waited tensely, this was the moment. If the ball went inside the basket, Wildcats would gain victory. If the ball didn't make it; history would repeat itself again.

Sasuke wanted to close his eyes but he could not let anyone know that he was afraid. Naruto, Neji and Kiba all ran up to where Sasuke was standing. Each of them clutched their fingers so they turned white. Everyone in the bleachers stood up; except for the parents section-they were too old for this.

_4…3…2…1…_

The ball continued to roll over the rim. Sasuke waited with bated breath. The ball almost got out of the basket but some miracle happened; the ball went inside the basket. As soon as the crowd realized what had happened; the noise they made was deafening.

The Wildcats had won!

Sakura couldn't believe it! Tears almost came to her eyes. She looked at Hinata to see that she was also misty eyed over the victory.

The Wildcats cheered for Sasuke. The Akatsuki shook hands with the Wildcats; congratulating them.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. She soon pulled back. Her smiled was a mile wide. "I told you, you'll win!"

Sasuke smirked at her. "Hn."

Mikoto and Fugaku came to their sons and complimented them on a good game. Fugaku looked at his youngest son. "There is a surprise waiting for you at home; you can see it tomorrow."

Sasuke and Sakura went home late. They had spent outdoors in an ice-cream shop, celebrating the unbelievable victory. Sasuke sat next to Sakura. She had encouraged him the most even when she got annoying.

The others also noticed that Sasuke stayed _closer _to Sakura.

Sakura was beyond tired, as soon as she hit her pillow that night, she fell asleep. Same was the case with Itachi and Sasuke.

The next day, when they went to school, there were signs everywhere indicating the Wildcats the new champions. Akatsuki's tradition was finally broken.

Itachi was the only Akatsuki member who was happy with the Wildcat's victory; though he didn't show it to the others.

Sasuke and the members of the Wildcats were now more famous than ever.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S  
Sasuke waited for Sakura outside the school. Ten minutes had passed and she still wasn't here.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sakura called. She was struggling to put her jacket on. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Hn."

Sakura and Sasuke walked home in silence until Sakura broke it. "What are you going to do now? You don't have a particular goal to achieve right?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura smiled. "You should have seen the Akatsuki's faces; they were beyond thunderstruck."

Sasuke looked at her; apparently, she was happier with the victory than he was.

All through the way home, Sasuke had to listen over and over to Sakura's compliments which were directed to the Wildcats.

Seriously, she was annoying…though tolerable.

**Yay! Wildcats won…! So were you guys tensed when you were reading the part when the game was taking place? I was! Even though I knew the Wildcats would win…of course. Anyway, I didn't want some Sasusaku happening in this chapter, but the story made it happen.I want my fanfic to be at least 10-12 chapters long. So I've got to make up a lot of events.**


	8. The cliff

**Thank you very much for your reviews everybody! For those who want some romance…you'll have to wait a little, though I am getting there. Don't worry, Sasuke and Sakura will be together by the end of the fic, even early.**

**CHAPTER 8:**

Sasuke stared at his ceiling as he lay down on his bed. It was Saturday morning. Sasuke thought about what happened the past month.

He fought with Sakura, made up with her. He quitted training with Orochimaru-his parents were happy to hear that. And most importantly, Wildcats had made a new turn in the history of Konoha High. News of the Wildcats victory spread like wild fire to other schools- Suna Sand High and Sound Academy were informed of the Wildcats victory soon after.

Everyone was surprised. Sasuke still couldn't believe he had achieved his goal, which he had been striving for. Suddenly, a pink-haired girl came into his mind. Sasuke thought about when she first came here, he was unhappy. Sakura was unaware of that and continued to annoy Sasuke. Sasuke also recalled the times she had helped him and encouraged him. It was amazing what this girl could do within a few months.

Sasuke remembered last night at school, before the final round where Sakura had hugged him and he had returned her hug. Sasuke was surprised with himself, but at that moment, his body acted to its own accord. Sasuke hoped that Sakura wouldn't ask him about his actions last night, as he had no explanation.

Sasuke also feared that Sakura would start fan girling him, however, that was unlikely, providing the fact that she never fan-girled him before. Sasuke realized that she was the only girl whom he felt comfortable with. Sakura didn't talk too much or talk too less, which didn't make her too annoying.

He sighed and closed his eyes. _Why _was he thinking about her so often these days? It confused Sasuke to no end. Sasuke felt like he needed to talk to someone, but who? Naruto was out of the question- he would laugh at Sasuke like the dobe he is. Itachi would probably tease him. Only his mother was left…she'd understand what Sasuke was going through.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. He would talk about this matter to someone-namely his mother-some other time. Sasuke got up from his bed and dressed in jeans and a navy blue shirt.

Sasuke walked towards the stairway, but before he could go downstairs, his mother called him from the first floor. "Sasuke." Mikoto looked up at her son. "Before you come downstairs, could you wake up Itachi and Sakura?"

Sasuke sighed. "Alright." He turned and went towards Itachi's room. Sasuke threw open the door. He looked at Itachi: he was lying on his stomach shirtless. The blanket on the foot of his bed was tousled and the only pajamas he had on were black trousers. Sasuke found a pillow lying on the ground. He picked it up and roughly threw it at Itachi. Sasuke smirked when the pillow hit Itachi square on his head. Itachi bolted from his bed and looked up with narrowed eyes. He glared when he saw his smirking brother standing in his room. "Can't a guy have some peace?" Itachi said irritated. It was like his brother to ruin a good Saturday morning for him. "Hn. Mom told me to wake you up." Sasuke continued, "Why else would I want to come in your room and get polluted?" He smirked.

Itachi threw the pillow at him, which Sasuke dodged easily. "Losing the game sure made you a klutz." Sasuke said. Instead of getting angry, Itachi smirked at him. "I didn't turn into a klutz, you're the one who got stronger…with some help from a certain _someone._"

Sasuke got confused. What did Itachi mean by that? "Hn. I'm going." Sasuke walked out and went to wake up Sakura.

Itachi smiled as Sasuke left. Oh how he loved to tease his brother. _Foolish little brother that 'certain someone' lives in our own house._

Sasuke quietly opened the door to Sakura's room. Upon entering, he saw that it was dark. Sakura lay on her side, covers thrown on top of her figure. Sasuke walked towards the window and pulled the curtains to allow in light. Sakura seemed to sense the light and turned the other way. Sasuke smirked at her. He walked to her bed and attempted to wake her up. Sasuke shook her shoulders but she refused to open her eyes. "Sakura." He called out. Still, Sakura stayed asleep. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his ebony locks. How was he supposed to wake her up?

"Sakura!" He called out a bit loudly…still no response. That did it! Sasuke grabbed the blanket and threw it off of her. Sakura immediately opened her eyes in shock.

She knitted her brows when she saw Sasuke standing by her bed; arms crossed over his chest. "Hn. Get up." Sasuke said. Sakura sent him a glare "Good morning to you too." Sakura got up and stretched her arms. She smiled at Sasuke. "You're up early, for once. Anything special happening today?"

"Hn." Sasuke left her room and went downstairs. Sakura stuck her tongue out after him.

She got dressed in a dark green skirt over black tights and a black shirt, which had big pink, blue and green hearts all over it. She quickly combed her hair and went downstairs, into the kitchen. Sasuke and Itachi were there eating breakfast. "Good morning Mikoto and Itachi." Itachi nodded at her. Mikoto smiled at her form where she was cutting tomatoes. "Good Morning, Sakura."

Sakura took out a bowl and poured in some cereal and milk-she was in the mood for something sweet that day. Sakura again sat down next to Sasuke. He didn't seem to acknowledge her. Sasuke was too busy lost in his thoughts. His father had given him a brand new motorcycle of his own as a result for winning the game.

That morning, Mikoto asked Sasuke to take Sakura on a ride.

Flashback-

_Mikoto smiled when Sasuke entered the kitchen and helped himself to a tomato._

"_Did you wake them up?"_

"_Hn."_

_Mikoto laughed. "Sasuke, your father gave you a motorcycle right?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "I allowed you to use a motorcycle because I trust you with it."_

_Sasuke looked at his mother, her expression was serious._

"_Now," she went back to her usual cheery self. "Where are you going for your first ride?"_

_Sasuke hadn't thought about that. "I don't know."_

"_I was thinking." Mikoto started. "-That maybe you could take Sakura with you somewhere."_

"_Yeah." Itachi spoke form behind. He was listening to the conversation and thought it would be perfect if his foolish brother and Sakura went for a ride 'together'. "She had done a lot for you. At least you could give her a ride to express your thanks."_

"_Hn." He never thought about taking her somewhere, but he had to do it to make his mother happy-not for the fact that a part of him wanted Sakura to go with him._

End Flashback-

Sakura sat in her room. She was working on a sketch of Inuyasha for her art class. Sakura was the top student in her art class; she had become popular due to her outstanding drawing.

Sakura sighed as she filled in the last shade. She had done all of her homework…now what? Sakura was bored. She sat on her bed and placed a pillow on her lap. Sakura thought about that day when Sasuke had hugged her. Sakura was surprised at that time when he said 'Thank you' to her. She smiled at the memory. Her smile faded as soon as she remembered that morning when Sasuke completely ignored her at breakfast. Sakura tried to talk to him but she figured he was lost in his own thoughts. _Still, he shouldn't have ignored me like that._

Sasuke was lying down on his bed thinking about Sakura-apparently, he was doing that a lot lately. Sasuke decided that he should take Sakura for some ice cream, since he had to take her out. With all the months he had spent with her, Sasuke found out that Sakura had a liking for sweet things; especially chocolate. Sasuke got up form his bed and grabbed his keys.

Sasuke went to Sakura's room and found her sitting on her bed. Sakura stood up when she saw him and raised her eyebrows.

"Come, we're going out." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled; she knew what he meant, Sasuke was sweet even though he would never admit it. Sakura quickly put on her white sneakers with silver colored streaks on the sides.

Sakura entered the garage and her eyes grew wide when she saw Sasuke's new motorcycle. She had seen it before but hadn't taken a good look at it.

"Wow." Sakura awed. Sasuke's motorcycle was jet black. On one side, there was a design; a circle which had three commas around it (like Sasuke's curse mark). The other side had blue and orange flames painted on it.

Sasuke motioned for her to sit on the bike. Sakura sat behind him and enclosed her arms around his waist. "Ready." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke nodded and started the motorcycle.

Mikoto watched the couple from the window. She smiled when she saw that Sasuke had taken her on a ride. She partly didn't expect that because he was cold towards her in the beginning…people do change with passage of time. _Sasuke is such a sweetheart!_

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura was confused. Why had Sasuke taken her along to wherever they were going? She knew Sasuke would never take her somewhere to hang out. There had to be some reason behind it. Currently, Sasuke was focused on the road.

"Sasuke?" she bent forward so that now her body was pressing into his.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to show her that he was listening.

"Where are we going?"

Sasuke didn't want to tell her. "Just wait, we'll get there soon."

"Ok, but where are we going?"

"Some place."

"That's not a valid answer."

"Hn."

Sakura pouted.

"At least tell me why are you taking me with you?"

"Because."

"You really need to improve your vocabulary." Sakura said angrily.

Sasuke smirked. If she liked to annoy him by plaguing his thoughts then he would annoy her. As much as he didn't want to, Sakura constantly kept appearing in his mind-he didn't know why, but he did know that he did not like Sakura-at least that's what he kept telling to himself. He found it hard to concentrate on the road.

Sakura who was getting irritated by Sasuke's lack of conversational skills, decided to play a joke on him. He was not going to get away with this.

Sakura opened her mouth and brought it to his shoulder. In the next second, she bit his shoulder with all the strength she could muster.

Sasuke jerked a bit. "What is it with you?" he hissed.

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

"You're annoying."

Sakura sighed and slammed her head onto his back, though it didn't hurt either of them.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura stared at what lied before her. She could only describe it in one word: beautiful.

Sasuke had brought her to a hill, which over looked a small lake. The lake was surrounded by lush green grass. The sun was almost setting, which made the scene even more beautiful. Sakura liked the place; no one was there and the scenery was relaxing. She smiled at Sasuke who was also staring ahead of him.

"Thank you Sasuke." She smiled widely at him. " I really like it here."

"Hn…I'll be right back." Sasuke walked away and left Sakura and the motorcycle.

_Did I say something wrong? _Sakura asked herself. Nevertheless, she smiled and sat down on the cliff. A gentle breeze blew strands of her hair and she smiled; Sakura felt relaxed.

It was considerate of Sasuke to bring him here.

Sasuke walked down a stone path. He didn't know why he felt his heart leap when Sakura smiled at him. It was annoying. Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration and opened them again. He saw an ice-cream vendor nearby and decided to buy some ice cream for himself and for Sakura.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura sat there waiting for Sasuke. It had been 10 minutes since he left. Sakura started to worry; she was alone at the hill. What if something happened to him? Sakura shook her head; she was not supposed to be thinking these things. Half of the sun was just above the horizon, which created a beautiful sunset.

Sakura felt presence behind and her and shakily turned her head. Goosebumps traveled up her spine. She turned her head slowly and sighed with relief when she saw Sasuke.

"Where were you? I was worried."

"Here." Sasuke ignored her question and handed her a chocolate ice cream.

Sakura smiled and took it. "Thanks."

"Hn."

Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked at her strangely but she dismissed his expression and started eating her treat, her face turned towards the landscape in front of them.

Sasuke followed suit. His obsidian eyes landed on the sky, which was a shade of pink; same color as Sakura's hair. Another image of Sakura appeared in his mind. He cursed inwardly. Sakura saw his irritated expression. "Is everything alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

Sakura smiled. "So, how do you know this place?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering. Would she make fun of him? "I…used to come here with Itachi when I was little."

"That's nice. I'm really glad you showed me this place. It's beautiful, especially at this time of the day."

Sasuke looked at her form the corner of his eye; she really seemed to enjoy this place. He was glad, he felt that she wouldn't like it because most girls he knew in his school were interested in materialist things. Sakura was different. He felt comfortable around her and was sure that she felt the same way.

Sakura on the other hand, was wondering why Sasuke was doing all this. She decided to ask him. "Sasuke?" Sakura's voice broke the silence.

Sasuke turned his head towards her.

"Why…why did you bring me here?" she asked cautiously; she was afraid Sasuke wouldn't reply to her.

"To thank you."

Sakura laughed slightly, "For what?"

"Everything." He smirked at her. "I told you before 'thank you for everything'."

Sasuke's explanation brought the memory of Sasuke hugging her before the final round of the game into Sakura's head. Sakura blushed and smiled.

She looked at the sky and saw that it was specked with a few stars here and there.

Sasuke appeared to read her mind. "Want to go home?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah; it's getting late."

Both of them sat on the bike and drove off. Sakura felt her eyes growing heavy. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. She smiled and leaned her head on his back.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura stirred as the motorcycle came to a stop. She opened her eyes and stared at something…blue? Sakura lifted her head and found that the blue 'thing' was Sasuke's shirt material. She looked around and found that they had come home. Sakura was surprised that she had slept all the way. Even Sasuke didn't wake her up.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was resting. He didn't bother to wake her up because a small voice in his head told him not to. Sasuke felt warm when Sakura leaned into him. The weather was getting a bit cold. He felt a chill on his back and turned around to see that Sakura was awake. She smiled at him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Hn." Sakura sighed sadly…even though Sasuke had taken her to hang out, his attitude still didn't change. Sasuke saw her eyes grow sad. "You were tired…so I didn't wake you." Sasuke finally said. Sakura smiled slightly. _Aww…he cares._

While Sasuke was parking the bike in the garage, Sakura went inside and was met by Itachi who was watching, yet again another baseball match on TV. "Hi." Sakura called. Itachi turned his attention to Sakura. He smirked. "Have fun?" Sakura nodded. "Of course."

"I see…what did you guys do?"

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing…just sat and watched a sunset scene. It was nice. Sasuke told me that you used to take him there."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah. Though, back then, there were also swings and slides nearby. You know children, they love to have fun. Sasuke was one of them. Anyway." Itachi said dismissing the subject " Did both of you did anything…_special_?" Itachi smirked, as Sakura grew red.

"No!" She exclaimed. "What makes you think that?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Just a vibe."

Sasuke, who used the door from the garage that led to the kitchen had listened the conversation between Sakura and his brother. Sasuke wasn't as confused as Sakura. He knew what his brother meant by _'Did both of you did anything…special?' _Of course Sasuke would know. He had known his brother all his life. Sasuke knew Itachi never missed the opportunity to tease him…and now Sakura. Sasuke sighed and shook his head…if he and Sakura got together, Itachi would never let them hear the end of it.

Sasuke surprised himself when he thought of being Sakura's boyfriend. Sasuke never thought about relationships…it wasn't his thing. Sasuke had absolutely no interest in girls-they all loved him for his name and looks. No one knew the real side of Sasuke except his family and…Sakura. Sasuke had noticed that Sakura never begged him to go out with her on a date. This satisfied Sasuke. He assumed that Sakura wasn't interested in him…but he thought it was otherwise when Sakura would look sadly at him when he wouldn't answer her or he would hurt her. Maybe-

"Why are you standing here and staring at the wall?" Itachi appeared in the Kitchen. Sasuke blinked and looked up. Itachi was opening a bottle of water. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for being so stupid for standing like a fool. Sasuke was about to leave but Itachi stopped him.

"From the look on Sakura's face, she seems really happy with you. Are you sure nothing special happened between you two?" Itachi asked, his tone amused.

Sasuke glared at him. "What is it to you?"

"So something did happen?"

Sasuke growled. "Nothing. Happened. We just sat on the cliff and ate ice-cream."

Itachi nodded. He stopped talking; he knew his brother's temper had reached his limit. However, Itachi did pass a comment to him. "See you around, dark personality."

"I told you to not call me that!"

Itachi just smirked. Oh yes. Teasing his brother was fun.

Sakura sighed happily as she lied down on her bed. Her heart felt lighter for an unknown reason. This had been a great day for her, all because of Sasuke. Sakura didn't know what she felt towards Sasuke. She had discussed it many times with Ino-whom she had grown really close to. Ino implied that Sakura liked Sasuke, even though Sakura neglected it. Sakura didn't wanted to be like other girls who were after the Uchiha's attention. She wanted to show him that she was different. No matter how much she tried, Sakura couldn't control her emotions. Whenever Sasuke would hurt her-even a little, Sakura's expression would turn sad and she was sure Sasuke could see that. Sakura thought about the boys she knew:

Neji, he had become Tenten's boyfriend after the Wildcats won.

Naruto and Hinata got together just a few days ago. Sakura was very surprised that he got aware of Hinata's feelings for him. It was hard for something to get through Naruto's thick skull.

Kiba was a good friend. She could never be his girlfriend, Sakura was sure of that. Kiba was too wild for her-almost like Naruto.

Lee, well he was constantly trying to attract Sakura's attention. He would say 'what a beautiful blossom' she was. Sakura thought it was sweet but Lee couldn't be her boyfriend.

Shikamaru was Ino's boyfriend, though both of them didn't act like a couple, considering that they were always arguing over the smallest things-well mostly Ino was arguing. That girl can talk!

Choji…nah. He was too engrossed in food.

Shino…nopes. He also wasn't interested in anyone.

That left…Sasuke, the cause of her confused state. Sakura shook her head, got up and turned on her computer. She figured reading a scary story online would distract her from Sasuke. Sakura had an immense liking for scary stories…no matter how frightening they were.

Sakura decided to talk about this matter to Ino at school. Hopefully, Ino wouldn't suggest her to do something stupid-like wear a short dress and makeup to attract Sasuke. Sakura disliked makeup and never wore dresses, especially the short ones.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Mikoto knocked on Sasuke's door. There was no answer so she let herself in. she saw Sasuke sitting on his bed with a laptop, he was probably playing a game, since it was a Saturday.

"How was the hang out?" Mikoto asked.

"Alright." Sasuke replied, never taking his eyes off the screen. He had a liking for playing stimulation and fighting games.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up. "Did you want to take Sakura with you? Did I force you to take her with you?" Mikoto asked. While they were gone, Mikoto felt that maybe Sasuke only took Sakura to make his mother happy. She hoped that was not the case. Both, Sasuke and Sakura look cute together.

Sasuke thought about how Sakura was attracting him in an unusual way. Did he really want to take her?

"Partly. I didn't mind her presence. It's less annoying than other girls."

Mikoto smiled. " That's nice to hear. I'm glad to know that you think of her that way."

She stood up. " I 'll leave you to your game now."

When his mother left, Sasuke grew totally confused. What was it with everyone, asking him about Sakura?

It was annoying.

Sakura was annoying.

_Great. _Thought Sasuke. _I lost the game because of her in my mind._

Sasuke inwardly growled and restarted the game. He had decided to play it in the first place to get his mind off the pink-haired girl. Apparently, it was not working.

**OK, this chapter wasn't what I had expected it to be. So I am going to try to do better next time. Bye-bye. **


	9. Warning

**So sorry, I didn't update soon. I was busy with schoolwork. Sorry if this chapter had spelling or grammar or sentence construction mistakes. I didn't proof read it.**

**CHAPTER 9:**

Sakura sat down at the breakfast table sleepy eyed. Monday had come so soon. Sasuke and Itachi had already gone to school because they had a basketball meeting with Ibiki.

Mikoto was in the kitchen with Sakura, she was drinking coffee. Sakura took a last bite out of her toast and stood up.

"Bye Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled. "Good-bye Sakura. Remind Sasuke that Itachi will pick both of you up after school today."

Sakura nodded. Itachi's grade had a half day today. _Lucky them_. So, Itachi will come home early. Mikoto had to go with Fugaku to a meeting and will be back before dinner.

She was worried about Sasuke and Sakura coming home for some reason so she asked Itachi to pick them after school.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s -s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura walked outside and tugged her jacket closer to herself. It was the middle of November and it had gotten cold. It didn't snow in Konoha, but the temperature did sometimes go below freezing point.

Sakura decided to take a shortcut to school through a small creek.

She was alone in that area, though she wasn't scared. Sakura only had the tendency to be scared at night-when it was dark. Still, Sakura didn't know why but she felt slightly paranoid. Sakura turned her head in all four directions but found no one. She had a feeling that she was being…watched.

Sakura started to climb a small embankment, it was slippery. She quickly grabbed a vine to prevent herself from falling. As Sakura pulled the vine, she saw a small white material. Sakura reached for it and gasped when she saw what was written on it: _To Pinky…_

_Beware-from Oro._

Sakura had a strange feeling this message was for her. She hid it in her pocket to study it later. Sakura caught a shadow moving from the corner of her eye. She hastily turned her head and saw someone running from the creek to the road. Sakura couldn't identify whom it was as that person was covered in black-forehead to toe.

Sakura quickly left the creek and half ran to Konoha High. Unnaturally, she didn't feel all that scared because of some warning note. However, Sakura couldn't help but think that the name 'Oro' was strikingly similar to Orochimaru.

Sakura felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't have a large forehead for nothing! Sakura contemplated that there was a forty percent chance that Orochimaru sent her this note. Sakura debated whether or not to tell Sauske…he would more likely go straight to Orochimaru before thinking.

S-s-s-s-s -s-s-s-s-S

Kabuto appeared from where he was hiding near the creek. He had an evil grin plastered on his face.

Earlier that morning, he had sent a note to Sauske. Now he had to give one to Sakura.

Orochimaru's plan was going good.

Sasuke would do anything to protect 'Pinky'. It was obvious.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke sat in the locker room. He had a team meeting with Ibiki and the other members of the Wildcats. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't pay much attention to what he was saying.

Flash back-

_Previously that morning Sasuke was walking to school._

_He denied Itachi who offered to give him a ride. He decided a walk would be soothing and help him clear his head from…a certain green-eyed girl._

_Sasuke was one of the few people who were going to school that early. Normally, the sidewalks were crowded with students from different schools._

_Today was an exception. Sasuke walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground._

_Last night, Itachi had persuaded-more like teased, blackmailed and anything in that category- Sasuke to tell him what he thought about Sakura._

_Of course Sauske refused to tell him. Sasuke himself did not know what he felt for Sakura. It was bizarre._

_Sasuke dismissed the thought and focused his mind on the grass. He had a liking for nature, it was relaxing._

_Suddenly, Sasuke spotted a white piece of paper lying on the ground. Sauske was going to pass it, but the writing on it caught his eye. Sasuke picked up the paper and stared at what was written on it: 'You better watch out for Pinky, she might get hurt.-Oro.'_

Sasuke didn't have to think twice about who wrote that note. It was apparent. Orochimaru never let go of his clients that easily.

Sasuke sighed. Sakura a.k.a 'Pinky' was in danger. What did Orochimaru want with her?

He knew he shouldn't have let Sakura come with him to Orochimaru's. Now she was under threat.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't tell his mother, she would get way too worried. Itachi seemed like a better option…_if he would listen. _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

The bell rang, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Naruto and the others had already gone outside. Sasuke had stayed there to think.

Sasuke went outside and towards his locker. On the way, he passed Sakura. She didn't seem to notice him, because her head was cast down and she looked deep in thought.

Sasuke wondered what was the reason for her glum mood. A thought struck him, had she gotten a warning note too? Sasuke made a mental note to ask her later.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed. _The annoyance begins…_ "Where were you?"

Naruto ran to him and punched him on the arm. Sasuke returned his punch with a blow on Naruto's head. "Hn. Dobe."

"Listen, Sasuke." Naruto suddenly acted nervous.

Sasuke raised his brow. "What?"

"Well, I kind of promised to sit next to Hianta in all the classes we have together. So I was wondering…if you could sit with someone else. Heh heh." Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke glared. Who was he supposed to sit with? His fan girls? Normally, Naruto sat with him in all of his classes. Sasuke couldn't stand anyone else…especially his fan girls who were always looking for an opportunity to sit next to him and do unintelligible things.

"Dobe. Who am I supposed to sit with?" Sasuke asked angrily.

A light bulb struck in Naruto's head-for the first time! - "Hey! I know!" Naruto said, more like shouted. "Sakura has her classes with us, you could sit next to her."

Sasuke decided whether or not this was a good idea. Sakura would just annoy him, like she's been doing for the past days. Though, it gave Sasuke a chance to ask her about if she had gotten a note.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"Really! Thanks man." Naruto again punched Sasuke on the arm. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto ran off. Sasuke sighed. He went to his locker to gather his books.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura walked inside the class and saw teenagers chatting as if there was no tomorrow. It was Kakashi's class. She looked around and found Hinata and Naruto talking. Hinata's face had a tint of red. _Aww…so cute._ She looked for Sasuke. That morning, Hinata had asked Sakura if she could sit with someone else. Sakura agreed, and thought Sasuke would be a good seat partner, since none of the other kids in the class knew her very well.

Sakura found Sasuke staring out the window, hands propped in front of his face.

She walked towards him. Sasuke sensed her presence and looked in her direction. Sakura gave him a slight half-hearted smile. Her mood was down for two reasons: she was worried about the note and she felt a little sick.

"Hi Sauske." Sakura placed her books on the desk and sat down on her seat.

"Hn."

Sakura let out a yawn, she was still sleepy.

Sasuke decided to ask Sakura about the note. "Sakura." He called for her attention. Sakura turned her head. "Yeah?"

Sasuke figured that he would talk to her in private, incase of eavesdroppers. "I need to talk to you. Meet me at the front gate at lunch."

Sakura looked at him confusedly before nodding. "I'll be there."

"Yo."

"You're late!" No doubt that was Naruto's voice.

"Sorry children. I got lost in the hallways. Now, shall we begin our lesson."

Sakura unwillingly took out her notebook. She felt a weird pain in her abdomen…_Oh no, not today!_

Sasuke looked peculiarly at Sakura's nervous expression. Sakura sensed his stare and smiled at him.

Sasuke shook his head and diverted his attention to Kakashi's lecture. Sakura followed suit. Unknown to her, Sasuke occasionally snuck a glance towards her…to make sure she was all right.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura waited at the front gate. She had her arms tucked to herself to warm herself.

The pain in Sakura's stomach had now gotten frequent, though it was bearable.

She smiled with relief when she saw Sasuke walking in her direction. He was wearing a navy blue jacket. Navy blue and black always looked great on Sasuke. Sakura blushed at the thought. What was she thinking?

Sasuke approached Sakura and saw that her cheeks were red. Maybe because of the cold.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke looked at her. How should he bring up the subject?

"On you way to school today, did you get a warning note of some kind?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. How did he find out?

"A note? Why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke felt that it would be wise to not tell her about the threat note he had gotten. "Answer me Sakura." He demanded.

"I didn't get a note." Sakura said firmly.

Sasuke had a feeling she was not telling the truth. "Don't lie to me Sakura."

Sakura cast her eyes downwards. She didn't want to tell him. Sasuke took hold of her harm and used his free hand to tilt her chin upwards. "Tell me." This time his tone sounded softer and Sakura could not believe it but she thought she saw a hint of worry in his coal black eyes.

"I-I did." Sakura finally admitted.

Sasuke was satisfied with her answer. He let go of her chin but kept hold on her arm.

"What did it say?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura hesitated and reached into her pocket. She brought out the crumpled note and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper and his blood boiled with fury. _To Pinky, Beware-from Oro._

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke looked angry.

Sakura looked at him worriedly. "I-I don't know. I just didn't!"

Sasuke calmed down and sighed. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"How did you know I had this note?"

"…." Sasuke gave no answer.

"Please tell me." Sakura placed her hand on his arm. The touch felt warm to Sasuke.

"I got a same kind of note." Sasuke spoke slowly.

"Can I see it?"

Sasuke gave her the note which was in his pocket.

Sakura looked at it and gasped lightly. _' You better watch out for Pinky, she might get hurt- Oro'_

This note had the same writing as the one Sakura had found.

"Who do you think wrote it?" Sakura asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke spat out his name.

"Oh…Sasuke?" She looked at him, there was slight fear in her eyes. "What do we do?"

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke looked at her and saw that she was afraid. "Don't worry. You wont get hurt."

Sakura smiled at him kindly and then surprised the raven haired teen. She gave him a quick hug. "Thank you"

Sasuke stood there still and looked at her.

"Come on. Let's join the others at the cafeteria." Sakura said to him.

Sasuke smirked and followed her.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S  
Ino looked out the windows. Where were Sakura and Sasuke?

"Guys where are they?" she asked the others who were seated at the table.

Naruto who had his arm around Hinata replied, "Sasuke told me, he had to talk with Sakura about something."

Tenten was seated next to Neji. "_Talk _with _Sakura_?" she asked slyly.

Ino grinned, "I knew there was something going on between them."

"Troublesome. You jump to conclusions too quickly." Ino's boyfriend stated.

Ino narrowed her eyes at him.

"There they are." Kiba pointed to Sasuke and Sakura who were headed towards the lunch table.

"Where were you guys?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto told me you two were _talking._" Ino smirked at the couple.

Sakura understood her meaning. "It wasn't that kind of _talking._"

Sasuke took an empty seat beside Naruto and closed his eyes in irritation.

"What happened to you?" Neji spoke up.

Sakura smiled at her friends and sat down beside Sasuke.

"It's nothing." She told them.

Even though they didn't tell them, Sasuke and Sakura's friends had a felling something happened. They didn't push then for an answer though.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke sat in his History class. Iruka-sensei was teaching them about World War II.

"Hitler had formed a military alliance with Japan and Italy." Iruka told the class. "The three countries; Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy and Imperial Japan were called the Axis."

The teacher's lecture was a blur to Sasuke. He wasn't really listening. He looked to his right and saw that Sakura was also looking forlorn.

Sakura felt someone staring at her.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled at him.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was thinking about the note.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." She whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura turned her attention to the lesson.

"So on December 7, 1941, Japan, Germany's ally in the Far East, launched a sneak attack on the American naval base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. As a result, the United States entered the war against the axis." Iruka continued.

Sakura looked around and smiled at all the bored faces staring back at him.

She didn't know why they were so bored. Sakura was interested in the topic, particularly in the Concentration camps where the Jews had suffered.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura groaned, she was not feeling so well. The pain in her stomach had increased.

She was sitting with Ino in Chemistry class with Kurenai-sensei. Sakura didn't pay much attention. Chemistry was her weakest subject, though she always managed to get a B Grade.

Ino looked at her best friend. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"My stomach hurts!" Sakura whined.

Ino looked at her surprised. "Is it your time of the month?" She asked.

Sakura nodded. "I think so…" she clutched her stomach.

"Did you come prepared?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Then go home!"

Sakura again shook her head. "Only two more lessons are left, I think I can mange."

Ino shrugged. Sakura had a talent of being stubborn. "If you say so, but go home if you feel ill."

Sakura nodded.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura looked at the clock. 1:30. Only one and a half hour to go. Then school will be over.

It was Creative Writing class with Shizune. She was the principle's secretary as well as the Biology and Creative writing teacher.

Sasuke was again sitting next to her. He was writing an essay on 'Teenagers have a better life than Adults or not' Sakura had finished half of her essay. She was in too much pain to write the rest.

Sakura put down her pencil and placed her head on the desk.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Are you fine?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke." She sat up. "I'm going home ok. I don't feel so good."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura stood up and walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai looked up from her folder. "Yes Sakura. Is everything all right?"

Sakura spoke in a low voice. "Can I go home? My stomach hurts."

Kurenai understood what Sakura meant. "Ah yes, it does hurts."

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Here you go." She gave Sakura a hall pass.

Sakura went to the principle's office and knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" came a yell from the other side.

Sakura jumped slightly. Tsunade seemed to be in a bad mood.

She opened the door and found a frustrated Tsunade sitting at her desk and Jiraya standing by the window.

Apparently, he had said something to make her mad.

Tsunade calmed down when she saw Sakura. "Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade, Can I go home. I feel sick."

Tsunade nodded. "Use the phone."

S-s-s-s-s-S

Itachi was sitting in the living room couch reading a novel. The phone suddenly rang. He looked at the time: 1:50. Who would be calling at this hour? His parents had left ten minutes ago to the meeting.

Itachi picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Itachi, it's me Sakura."

_Sakura, she's in school._ Itachi gave the impression of being worried. "Why are you calling? Is everything Okay?"

"Could you pick me up. I feel so sick."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Itachi put the phone back into its place and went to his room for the car keys.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura went back to class after she had talked to Itachi.

She went inside and gathered her books.

"You're going home?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "Itachi will come later to pick you up."

She looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata give here a meaningful glance.

'I'm going home' she mouthed to them.

Naruto waved good-bye to Sakura.

"Naruto." Kurenai spoke. "Would you like to tell me why you're waving inside the class?"

The whole class burst into giggles. Sasuke just smirked and muttered 'Dobe'

"Eh…sorry sensei." Naruto apologized.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura took out her bag and jacket from the locker and went outside the Office to wait for Itachi.

He came after a few minutes.

"Are you Okay?" he asked

Sakura nodded. "Just a little sick." She couldn't tell him that she had pain in her stomach! He would guess what Sakura was going through. That would be embarrassing.

Sakura dragged her side bag. She didn't have the strength to carry it.

Itachi, sensing her weakness carried it for her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What is Sasuke doing?"

"He was in my class. He's writing."

"I see."

Sakura followed Itachi to his black convertible. She sat in the passenger's seat and leaned her head against the window.

Itachi looked at her while he was driving

"Do you need me to take you to the doctor?"

Sakura smiled "No."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Sakura was too weak to speak and Itachi was wondering if his foolish little brother had said anything to Sakura about him liking her.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura hurried up to her room and changed from her uniform into black pants and an red dress type shirt that came just above her thighs. The sleeves of the shirt were puffed.

Sakura also made preparations for her pain and took a tablet to ease the pain.

She lied down in her bed and slept soundly.

Itachi went down to the living room after checking on her. Now he only had to pick up his foolish brother.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
Sasuke walked towards where Itachi had parked the car.

He got inside and Itachi started it. "So, Sasuke. How was school?"

"Hn."

"You shoul answer me." Itachi reached towards Sasuke and poked him in the forehead using his fore fringers.

Sasuke touched his fore head. "Would you stop that?" he glared at Itachi.

Itachi sighed. "So did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell Sakura that you like her." Itachi smirked.

"Who ever said I liked her. I don't. She is annoying."

"You just say that to yourself Sasuke. It is obvious you like her."

"Hn."

_Foolish little brother._

"We're home." Itachi pulled up in the dirveway.

"Hn." Sasuke got out of the car and went to his room. He passed by Sakura's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. Sasuke smirked before goign into his room and changign into his clothes.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura woke up and looked at the time. 5:00. she sat up and made her bed.

Sasuke must be home by now.

She went downstairs and saw Sasuke and Itachi eating a snack in the kitchen. Sakura also helped herself to some food since she had not eaten anything since she came home.

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked.

"Good." Sakura replied. She caught Sasuke looking at her, though he quickly turned his head away. _Strange…_

S-s-s-S  
Sasuke looked at Sakura when she came from her slumber.

Her skin looked a bit paler than usual and her eyes were narrower. Sakura's hair was also a bit messy.

Sasuke thought that she looked 'cute'. He couldn't help but stare at her. He quickly turned his head away when Sakura made eye contact with him.

Itachi didn't miss Sasuke when he was looking at Sakura.

He smirked but soon dismissed it. Since his parents were out, he felt that now was the right time to talk about the matter.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up from her food.

"Yeah."

Itachi looked at her seriously. "Sasuke told me everything about the notes."

Sakura looked at Sasuke then at Itachi and back again.

"Alright…"

Itachi sat up straighter. "Sakura, both me and Sasuke don't want you to go anywhere alone outside the house. It will be dangerous for you."

"But I can handle myself." Sakura protested.

"Use you brain Sakura." Sasuke looked at her sternly.

Itachi glared at his brother. "What my foolish brother is trying to say is that it's for your own safety. Try to understand Sakura."

Sakura agreed with the two. "Okay."

"Good." Itachi was satisfied. "Either me or Sasuke will accompany you whenever you go outside of this house."

Sakura nodded. "Do you really think it is Orochimaru?"

"It is possible." Sasuke told her.

"Exactly. Orochimaru will do anything for money." Itachi said.

"How will we stop him?" she asked.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other. "It is hard to stop him. We will try." Itachi gave Sakura a small smile.

Sakura nodded. She didn't mind Sasuke and Itachi looked after her, it made her feel safe. Especially with Sasuke. She noticed that when she and Sasuke would go out to school or at other places, mainly in downtown Konoha, perverts would throw her lecherous stares.

Though Sasuke always stopped them with a glare of his own. Sakura was thankful for that.

**I better stop here. Sorry if you don't like the ending. I'm really tired. Anyway, I will try my best to update tomorrow.**


	10. Kidnapping and confession

**Chapter 10!. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews everyone and even to those who don't review but still take time to read my story and like it. ^_^**

**CHAPTER 10:**

One week had passed since the warning note incident from 'Oro'. Sasuke and Itachi were not kidding when they said that they would look after Sakura. Sasuke was more concerned about her than Itachi was. He wouldn't let her out of his sight except when they were at home or in classes.

Sakura thought it was annoying, but she did enjoy his presence. It made her feel special in a strange sort of way.

Sakura tried to tell the Uchiha brothers many times that Orochimaru might have had sent the note just to scare them. Itachi looked at it as a possibility, but Sasuke wouldn't hear any of it: he was sure that Orochimaru was working on some twisted scheme, which involved Sakura.

Surprisingly, Sakura didn't feel in danger at all. Maybe it was because she thought Orochimaru had given up, or maybe she knew Sasuke was looking out for her.

Whatever the reason was, Sakura felt safe.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura was sitting at the lunch table with the girls. The boys were somewhere though they would join them at the table.

Ino was telling her friends about a recent date she had with Shikamaru. "You know the rose bushes at Front view Park? Over there, Shikamaru secretly pulled out a white rose for me! The guards didn't even see him!"

"That's sweet." Tenten commented.

Hinata agreed. Sakura was half listening to Ino's story. She was reminiscing the time when Sasuke took her to the cliff. Sakura hadn't told anyone about it yet; her friends wouldn't stop teasing her. And what would Sasuke think if he found out? He probably would presume that Sakura thought that both of them were together. She knew it would never be that way. Sasuke never showed any interest in other girls so why would he consider her?A few minutes later after Ino had finally finished talking, the boys: Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru came.

"Where are Choji, Kiba, Shino and Lee?" Sakura asked.

"They have to help one of the teachers." Neji answered as he took a seat beside Tenten and gave her a smile: it would be nice to have a boyfriend.

"Hinata!" Naruto engulfed Hinata in his arms.

"Let go of her Naruto! You're choking her." Sakura said.

Hinata grew bright red. She still didn't get over the fact that Naruto was her steady and Shikamaru also shared a looked sadly at her friends. All of them were boyfriend/girlfriend except for…her. She looked and Sasuke and saw that he was examining his lunch. Sakura sighed; Sasuke could never notice her 'minor' crush for him.

Ino acknowledged Sakura's sadness. "Sakura." Said girl looked at her blonde friend. "I need to have a word with you."

She stood up and led Sakura to the girl's bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

Everyone else shrugged. Sasuke , however, looked skeptical.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Ino checked the stalls to make sure no one was listening.

"Okay. What's up?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "Don't play dumb with me. I'm your friend and I know there is something bothering you…and I know it's related to a boy." Ino crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Sakura to answer her.

Sakura sighed. "I…I think I kind of like Sasuke." Sakura admitted.

Ino raised her brow. "_Kind of? _Sakura, you _do_ like him. It's obvious. I always see you sneaking glances at him."

Sakura blushed. "That doesn't prove anything."

Ino smirked. "Oh yes it does."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Ok, What do you want me to do?"

Ino paced around Sakura. "To make Sasuke notice you…you need a makeover!"

Sakura stepped back. "No way Ino. You know me; I hate makeovers even if it does attract Sasuke's attention."

Ino pouted. "Fine."

"Anyway." Sakura continued. "I don't think Sasuke is that shallow, he doesn't go for looks."

"Don't worry Sakura; It'll happen sooner or later." She reassured the pink haired teen.

"I pick sooner." Sakura looked at her. "I feel so…I can't explain it!" Sakura bit her lip in frustration.

"I understand Sakura." Ino placed a kind hand on Sakura's shoulder. "The same case was with Shikamaru. I always felt so calm and…happy around him."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Wait for him a little longer Sakura." Ino smiled at her. "Who knows? He'll become you boyfriend before we know it."

Sakura gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

"That's my girl." Ino hugged Sakura.

Sakura smiled. What would she do without her friends? though she knew she shouldn't keep false hope of Sasuke becoming her boyfriend.

S-s-s-s-s-S

"Where were you?" Tenten asked.

"No where." Ino replied.

Sakura silently slipped beside Sasuke. He looked at her, Sakura gave him a smile to tell him that everything was fine. Sasuke understood her silent message and resumed eating. He was slightly worried for Sakura, though he would never admit it. Orochimaru was a pain in the gut.

"Guys- I mean girls." Ino started. Everyone looked at her. "I think we should go hang out somewhere…a girl's night out."

The girls seemed to like that idea.

"W-where do w-we go Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm…" Ino thought.

"Before you suggest anything." Sakura interrupted. "I am _not_ going to a club or anything that includes dancing and dresses."

Sasuke smirked at Sakura…she was so different than other girls.

"Seriously Sakura, you need to loosen up." Ino said to her.

"Well what if I don't want to?" Sakura shot back.

Hinata watched with a nervous expression between the two and signaled Tenten to stop them before a fight brewed.

"Guys, calm down." Tenten put in. "Let's go downtown or something."

"Yeah!" Ino perked up, completely forgetting her minor argument with Sakura. "We can hang out there."

The girls agreed with the idea and planned to meet three days later, at Friday.

Meanwhile the boys were also discussing that they should go somewhere too.

"I vote for downtown." Sasuke said. He couldn't let Sakura out of his sight even if she was with her friends, but males were…different…than females.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his best friend. "You're not going there because _Sakura _will be there?"

Neji smirked. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Tch. Dobe."

"He does have a point Sasuke." Neji said. "Admit it or not, but I have seen you many times looking at Sakura when her attention was elsewhere."

"Neji is right." Shikamaru joined in. "Just confess to her already Sasuke."

"Hn. I don't like her."

"As if." Naruto laughed. "Someone's in love with _Sakura_."

Sasuke smacked him. "Dobe."

"Fine it's settled." Neji said to stop Sasuke and Naruto from getting into a fight. "We'll go downtown. No one will tell the girls."

"Yeah. We'll hang out on our own."

It was agreed. Sasuke felt satisfied; he could hang out with the boys and look out for Sakura.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura looked out the window. Finally, it was Friday. She was riding home with Itachi; Sasuke had basketball practice.

She was busy thinking about Sasuke; how he made her feel safe. He didn't ignore her like he used smiled. Sasuke was kind of protective. He always made sure that she got home safely and while at the mall or outdoors, Sasuke always kept an eye on her.

"What are you thinking about?" Itachi's voice brought Sakura out of her daydreaming.

"Nothing." Sakura sighed.

"Is it about my brother?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh…no." Sakura cursed herself. That did not sound convincing. She hoped Itachi bought her stupid excuse.

Itachi smirked. "I thought so…don't worry, Sasuke also feels the same way."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows. _Huh?_

Sakura let it go…Itachi was such a riddle maker. She could never figure out his riddles.

_Looks like your wish came true Sasuke. _Itachi smiled as he parked the car in the garage. _She likes you. _Itachi smirked. He knew his brother and Sakura would end up together. He had never seen Sasuke so…concerned about anyone. Sakura sure was the lucky girl. Sasuke's fan girls wouldn't forgive her.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata got out of the car and waved Ino's mom good-bye. They had agreed to meet up at Ino's. She thought that Sasuke wouldn't let her go with her friends. Surprisingly, he said she could go…though Sakura was completely oblivious to the fact that the boys were also going downtown, as were the other girls.

When the three girls came at Ino's house; they had to wait half an hour for Ino to get ready."Seriously Ino; we're going downtown. No one is going to notice your clothing. That place is crowded." Sakura had said.

Ino ignored her comments and got ready.

"Okay!" Ino clasped her hands in front of her. "Where do we go first?"The girls decided to grab a bite to eat at McDonald's and then go to the mall to go later decided to take a walk in the park were busy laughing and were unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them closely especially the pink-haired girl.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Orochimaru smirked. "Now is our chance, Kabuto. Sasuke is nowhere nearby. We can get her easily."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there he is." Kabuto pointed to where Sasuke was with his friends. The boys were approaching the girls, attempting to give them a surprise.

"No worries." Orochimaru grinned. "We will just lure her."

S-s-s-s-S

"What are you doing here?" A surprised Tenten asked the boys.

Neji shrugged. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Yeah…we are, but why are you here?" Tenten ran up to Neji.

"We figured we would give you a surprise." Shikamaru said as he kissed Ino.

Naruto tackled Hinata with a hug. Sakura got misty-eyes for some foreign reason. Sasuke noticed her glazed eyes but didn't ask what was wrong. He didn't want to show everyone that he cared for her…he didn't care for her. Sasuke repeated this many times in his was looking out for her because he didn't want her to get hurt; she would be less annoying if she wasn't. The group of eight decided to take a walk along the outskirts of the park.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura was walking a few centimeters behind Sasuke. Her friends were happily chatting with each other…except she was also not in the mood for talking. She was having fun until the boys showed up; not that she had anything against that. It was not fair that Ino, Hinata and Tenten all had boyfriends except her. Her heart clenched at the thought. Sakura hadn't found anyone good enough for her. She wasn't a shallow person-only going for the looks. She wanted someone who would understand her and put anything before her. She sighed, she just had to face the horrible reality that she was never meant for Sasuke.

Sasuke was thinking about how he should confess to Sakura. He had never done this before and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it now. Before he left the Manor, Itachi told him 'Do what your heart tells you to do, before it is too late.'

Sasuke felt that now was the time. He gave a sideways glance to Sakura, and saw her eyes fixed on the ground. He was about to talk to her but some idiot interrupted him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"When are you going to talk to Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had told the guys everything he felt. Surprisingly, they didn't tease him like he felt they would-especially Naruto. Neji advised Sasuke to talk to Sakura when they went out on Friday. Sasuke agreed and said he would do it-no matter what the consequences.

"I was going to, but some knuckle head interrupted me." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hey! Who you're calling a knucklehead, emo boy?"

Sasuke growled at him. He was about to lunge at Naruto when Naruto stopped him and whispered in his ear. "Do it now before its too late."

Sasuke sighed and turned around…To his shock he found no one with pink hair and beautiful green eyes…

S-s-s-s-s-S

During the time Naruto and Sasuke were having a 'chat', Sakura was busy looking at the star speckled night sky. _It looks beautiful._She looked in front of her and Sasuke and Naruto arguing about something. _When do they don't?_Hinata was talking with Tenten and Ino. Shikamaru and Neji were discussing over a card, which had a picture of a baseball player on it. Sakura's eyes grew sad, she felt like an outsider in this group. She suddenly shook her head. She was not supposed to think of her friends that way. Sure they didn't talk to her on minor occasions but it did not bother her much. Sakura was was about to go up to the girls, when an arm grabbed her from an alley. Sakura's mouth was trapped by a hand so she could not scream. Sakura's eyes grew wide in panic. Something was brought under her nose, which smelt sweet.

The next think she knew, Sakura blacked out.

Kabuto smirked. _Got her. Orochimaru will be pleased. _He went through a door into the alley, which led to a deserted courtyard.

He walked to a parked car and put the unconscious girl in the back seat. Kabuto took the wheel and drove off towards Orochimaru's.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. His voice attracted the attention of his friends.

"What's wrong? Where's Sa-" Ino stopped talking as soon as she saw no sign of Sakura.

Sasuke clenched his fists, he had sworn to look out for her. Now she was gone right under his nose and it was his entire fault. He shouldn't have let her out of his sight.

"Everybody split up!" Neji ordered. "If we don't find her in an hour, we'll contact the police."

"Tenten, you come with me. Naruto and Hinata, both of you look in the streets. Ino and Shikamaru, you two search throughout the park. Sasuke-"

"I'll find her myself. Let me call Itachi first." Sasuke took out the cell phone, which Itachi had lent him for the night in case he needed it.

S-s-s-s-S

The phone rang in the Uchiha Manor.

"Hello?" Itachi spoke in the receiver.

"Sakura's got kidnapped. Could you bring my bike downtown? I'll wait near the park." With that the line closed. Itachi didn't have to ask who it was. Sakura was in trouble. His parents were out of country for a while.

Itachi locked the house and went into the garage to take the bike to Sasuke. _This is not good._

S-s-s-s-S

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and saw that she wasn't in the park anymore. It took her a few minutes to register what had happened. The last thing she remembered was that someone had grabbed her arm and then everything went black. She scanned her surroundings: she was in a large room, which looked like a basketball court. There were floodlights at each corner of the ceiling._This looks familiar. _Realization dawned upon her as she widened her eyes. This was the very same room where Sasuke took his training. She tried to sat up, but found that her hands and ankles were tied together. She was kidnapped. Sakura felt her eyes burn but porhibited herself to cry. She had to be strong in circumstances like these.

She looked at the ceiling and wondered what the future would hold for her now. Would she be saved? Sakura had a hope for being freed. She knew by now that her friends would have noticed her absence. She had a strong feeling that Sasuke knew where she was though she could only hope that she'd be saved before anything bad happened. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as the huge double doors opened to reveal none other than the snake-eyed excuse of a human himself.

He was smiling evilly, which showed his yellow teeth. Sakura resisted the urge to puke on his ugly face.

"What do you want?" Sakura spat out.

"Don't be foolish, little girl, you know perfectly what I want…your demise." Orochimaru gave out a sinister low laugh.

_Demise? Does he mean…_Sakura gulped. She didn't want it to end this way.

Kabuto appeared a few minutes later, holding a small bag. He smirked at Sakura.

"You're up." He stated. Sakura refused to look at him.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, fear clear in her eyes.

"Wait and see, little cherry blossom." Orochimaru hissed.

_Sasuke…please…hurry._Sakura tried her best not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

Kabuto reached into the bag and pulled out a…gun! Sakura gasped. They were going to kill her! Was Orochimaru that insane?

"Don't worry." Kabuto grinned. "We're not going to kill you…yet. Just don't try to escape, you'll regret it."

He pointed the gun at Sakura's head.

Sakura closed her eyes. All her hope had vanished. It was too late.

S-s-s-s-S

The group returned to where they had agreed to meet. None of them had seen no sign of Sakura. Hinata was sobbing quietly in Naruto's chest. Everyone else was also worried. Itachi had come just a while ago. A sudden thought struck Sasuke. He knew where Sakura might be. Without uttering a word, he took the bike and drove off, leaving his friends and brother stunned.

Itachi recovered quickly. "I think I have an idea where he went."

"Neji, you go with Shikamaru and Naruto to the police headquarters. Meet us at 23 Olive Drive."

The boys went off.

"You come with me." He addressed to the girls.

The girls got in his car without a word.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke hurried towards Orochimaru's lair with all the speed he was allowed. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. Orochimaru would not hesitate to kill Sakura. That pedophile would do anything to get his bony hands on money.

He had done this before with many other people, still, the police excused him when Orochimaru vowed never to commit a murder. Sasuke's head was a mixture of confusion and furiousness. Confused because how Sakura had gotten involved in this, and frustrated because of that sick feeling at what Orochimaru would do to Sakura if he was too late. Sasuke felt a tinge of relief when he spotted the house. He parked the bike on the other side of the street so as not to inform them of his arrival.

Quietly, he slipped inside the house through an open had a feeling Sakura was alive. Sasuke hurried towards the courtroom and burst open the door. What he saw made his blood boil: Sakura was lying helplessly on the platform with Kabuto pointing his gun towards her. He grinned at Sasuke and made his gun come in contact with Sakura's head, though he didn't activate it. Sasuke stepped forward, but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Not so fast Sasuke." Orochimaru said in a sickening sweet voice. "Sit down and have a drink first."

Sasuke scowled at his former coach and turned his eyes towards the girl he had started to like , who was now looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sasuke turned to Orochimaru. "Let. Her. Go."

"Not now Sasuke." He walked towards the platform. "Let's make a deal first."

"What?" Sasuke glared at him.

"You give me a sum of five thousand dollars right here and right now, and I let your little girlfriend go."

Sasuke snarled, "Where am I supposed to get that kind of money?"

"Don't care." Orochimaru gave him a sly smile. "You have ten minutes."

Sasuke was in panic though he didn't show it. This scene would have been amusing to watch in a movie but this was reality. Sakura's life depended on him. Even if that snake man allowed him to get money from home, he was sure his parents never left that amount of money at their home where there was no high security.

Sakura would now die because he had no idea what to do. He couldn't let Sakura die just like that!

It seemed like fortune sided with him because just then, out of nowhere, his friends and four police officers arrived.

"Orochimaru!" one of them called. "You're under arrest and you too." He pointed at Kabuto who had dropped his gun in surprise.

During the shock that overcame the kidnappers, Sasuke ran towards Sakura and freed her. Sakura had now stopped crying and looked gratefully at Sasuke.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, concern was obvious in his eyes.

"No." Sakura said softly.

"Sakura! You're okay!" Naruto gave her a huge hug.

"I c-can't-"

"Dobe, you're choking her." Sasuke pulled Sakura from Naruto. She smiled at Sasuke.

All of her friends were relieved to know she was alright. Though they had to depart for their homes soon due to the orders of the police officers.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Later that night, Sakura changed into her pajamas and lied down on her bed. It had been a weird day. The police had taken Orochimaru and Kabuto to prison. The teens were asked to go home. Sasuke brought Sakura shortly after everyone else left. Itachi came home afterwards after dropping Ino and Shikamaru at their homes.

Sakura was extremely tired over the day's events that she straight went to bed. Sasuke remained in the living room after asking if she was alright. Sakura had reassured him that she was fine, but he didn't seem too convinced.

Sasuke was now sitting in the kitchen, sipping on tea. Itachi was with him. Both of the brothers were quiet until Itachi broke it. " How did you know Sakura was kidnapped by Orochimaru?"

Sasuke gave him a look that said 'Duh'. "It was obvious."

Itachi smirked. "Orochimaru sure had lost his mind."

"He never had on in the first place." Sasuke smirked back. He was relieved that Sakura no longer was in danger. Itachi chuckled at his statement.

"What are you going to do now?"

Sasuke looked at him "Huh?"

"What excuses are you going to give her now for sticking by her side, now that Orochimaru is in jail."

"Hn. It wasn't an excuse…I had to look out for her. We both agreed on this."

"Whatever. No need to hide it Sasuke. Everyone knows you like her…except for Sakura of course."

"Hn."

Itachi stood up. "You better hurry before someone else falls for her."

Sasuke also stood up and went to his room. Itachi smiled, watching his brother's retreating form. _I knew it._

S-s-s-s-s-S

The next morning, Sakura woke up late. She went downstairs to find Sasuke and Itachi sitting at the kitchen table.

"You sure were exhausted last night." Itachi stated.

Sakura smiled weakly as she grabbed a bowl and poured lots of Froot Loops and Corn Flakes in it. She loved to mix cereals. Sakura sat down beside Sasuke and quietly ate her breakfast. She wondered what she would do today; since he hadn't gotten much to do. Sasuke was thinking how he could confess to her. Currently, an idea came to his mind out of nowhere, he remembered how Sakura loved the cliff. Sasuke decided to take her there later on.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura climbed the stairs. She was doing that a lot today. Sakura was bored out of her mind! She wanted to do something fun, but all the excitement had happened yesterday. Even watching a an ostrich trying to fly would be amusing,

Sakura was looking out of the window at the sky, she didn't notice Sasuke approaching as she bumped into his broad chest. Sakura gasped and held Sasuke's arm to regain her balance. She looked up to see him.

"Hn." Sakura looked down at his hands to see he was carrying his bike keys.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hn. Come with me." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and led her outside. He told her to wait there while he got his bike.

Itachi smirked. _They will take a while…_

S-s-s-s-S

Sakura got on behind Sasuke, the drive was spent in silence. She didn't feel like asking Sasuke where they were reaching their destination, Sakura was happy to see that it was the same cliff she and Sasuke had come to before.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Sakura asked as they got off the bike and sat on the edge to watch the sun disappear behind the horizon.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks anyway." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sasuke didn't pull back nor did he mind her kiss. It felt good. Both of them stayed in silence for a few minutes before Sakura noticed Sasuke was spacing out on her.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"…" Sasuke looked at her.

What should he do now?

A cold wind blew. Sakura wasn't wearing a jacket that was suitable for the weather. She hugged her arms closer to her self. Sasuke noticed this and put his arm around her.

Sakura looked at him, partly shocked. "...Thanks..."

"Hn."

"You still didn't answer my question." She pointed.

Sasuke sighed. "You're annoying."

Sakura grew a bit sad.

"I didn't mean it that way." Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked as she leaned into him to get more warmth.

"Hn."

Sakura laughed slightly. " I understand." She said jokingly. "You have conversation issues so you need me to fix them." Sakura laughed at her own joke.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Sakura let out a sigh. "I was so terrified yesterday. He had gone in psycho mode."

"Forget it now; he's in jail."

Sakura pursed her lip and resumed again. Both of them were thinking what to do sighed and ran a hand through his hair with his free hand. _Now or never_. Itachi's words rang in his head. Sasuke had no idea how to bring up the subject to her. Sakura saw his action through the corner of her eye but didn't voice it. _What's bugging him?_

" Thank you for every thing Sakura." Sasuke finally found the courage to speak.

Sakura looked startled but smiled. Memories of when Sasuke hugged her flashed in her mind.

Flash back-

_"Oh sor-" Sakura stopped upon realizing who it was. "Hey Sasuke."_

_"Hn."_

_Sakura laughed softly. "I told you, you're going to beat them."_

_"I didn't-." Sauske frowned._

_"-Yet. I know you will. And I will be one of the first to congratulate you." Sakura lightly hugged Sasuke, she was about to pull back but Sasuke wrapped her arms around him._

_Sakura gasped, this was so unlike him._

_"Thank you for everything." Sasuke murmured._

_Sakura smiled. "You're very welcome."_

_"Yo Sasuke! Where are you? Our break time is up!"_

_Sasuke and Sakura quickly pulled back. If Naruto saw them hugging, they wouldn't hear the end of it. "Good Luck!" Sakura called out after them._

End Flash back-

"You don't have to thank me Sasuke." She looked at him, her eyes had a glazed look in them.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"So…you have any goals to accomplish?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked widely. "Just one." _Now or Never…_

Sasuke leaned in and closed his eyes. He placed his lips over Sakura''s eyes grew wide and her heart grew wild. She couldn't believe _Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her! _Sakura closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. She would always cherish this. After a few moments, they pulled back. Sasuke smirked at her, Sakura could only give a small smile. She couldn't believe all of this had happened so fast. Sakura ran her tongue over her tingling lips. Her body suddenly felt light. It seemed as if Sasuke sensed her weakness; he placed his arm around her tightly.

They stayed there for a while, looking at the scene in front of them until…

"Do you guys plan on coming home or not?" a deep voice cut the silence.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads. Sasuke still had his arm around Sakura. A light blush crept on his cheeks. He looked an Sakura and saw that her face was the same color as her hair.

Sakura looked at a smirking Itachi. _OMG this is so embarrassing._Sakura's blush grew deeper.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled Sakura up with him.

"You can continue at home if you want." Itachi smirked at the couple.

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke hopped on his bike and Sasuke on his. Sakura sat behind Sasuke, and they drove off._Good work little brother. _Itachi smiled as he looked at the couple that was riding ahead of him.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura plopped on the couch. She was a bit tired. During the ride, Itachi got hungry, so all of them stopped for a snack at Itachi's favorite snack bar. To their surprise, Ino and Shikamaru were also there. The five sat together. After the meal, Sakura decided to go home, but Ino had other plans. She dragged Sakura to go on a min-shopping trip with her. Thankfully, Ino didn't buy anything.

Itachi had offered Sasuke to park both bikes in the garage.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked as he sat down beside Sakura and kissed her on the fore head. She blushed and nodded. She figured that she and Sauske were now official: boy friend and girl friend. The thought made Sakura's heart leap. Sasuke had chosen her of all girls. Ino's prediction came true after all.

Sasuke had also mentioned it to her privately when they were at the restaurant.

Flash back-

_Ino and Shikamaru had gone with Itachi to order their food. _

_Sasuke and Sakura were left at the table._

"_Sasuke." Sakura asked timidly. _

"_Hn."_

"_Why…" Sakura hesitated. Was this a good question or not?_

"_What is it Sakura?" Sasuke pushed._

"_Um…are we…" Sakura blushed. She couldn't bring herself to say it._

"_Official?" Sasuke finished for her._

_Sakura nodded and looked at him expectantly. "Yeah." Sasuke said._

"_But. Why did you choose me?" Sakura asked._

"_It's simple; you're the only girl except my mother who understands me, unlike all those idiotic fan girls."_

_Sakura smiled. 'How sweet!'_

End Flash back-

Itachi came in and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, guys. My parents left me in charge."

"So?" Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"That means lights out…and no funny business."

Sasuke glared. "Control your mouth before I kill you."

Sakura giggled and followed Sasuke and Itachi upstairs, where they went to their respective rooms.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**


	11. Food Combo

**This might be my last chapter but…you never know. I don't have any ideas for the chapter. I just go with the flow.**

**CHAPTER 11:**

Sakura woke up to the sound of her ever so annoying alarm clock. She sat up and stretched her arms. Sakura smiled as she thought what had happened during the weekend.

She had been kidnapped, yes, but was saved by her friends.

Sakura was so exhilarated when Sasuke considered Sakura as his girlfriend. This was the unexpected from him. It all seemed to happen in a rush; one thing happening after another. Sakura didn't mind, she and Sasuke were now together, and that is what mattered the most.

Sakura only now had to face the teasing remarks, which her friends were going to give her and Sasuke's fan girls. Sakura shuddered at the thought. Somehow, they had found out that Sakura was living with the Uchihas. Sasuke's fan girls grew envious of Sakura and never tried to miss an opportunity to strangle her.

Sakura had made sure to linger closer to Sasuke and her friends if she didn't want to face the wrath of the fan girls, especially that redhead. Dismissing the unpleasent thoughts of Sasuke's fangirls, she diverted her mind towards her boyfriend. Sakura had discovered the 'nice' side of Sasuke. He was a good listener and would always help Sakura if she needed it. She knew that there was more to Sasuke than being arrogant. Sasuke wasn't the type of person to go around and reveal his emotions and Sakura respected him for that.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura went downstairs and found Itachi in the kitchen. He was warming the breakfast in the microwave oven.

"Good morning." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Same to you." Itachi replied. "Did you _sleep _well last night?"

She was puzzled over his emphasis on 'sleep' and looked at him queerly.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi smirked. "You know perfectly well what I mean." He knew Sakura and his brother didn't 'sleep' last night; Sakura was too innocent for that and Sasuke…he couldn't explain it but he knew Sasuke wouldn't do that now.

Sakura blushed furiously and glared at him. "No way. I slept _alone _on _my _bed, in _my _room."

Just then, Sasuke made his appearance. He caught Sakura's red face and Itachi's entertained expression and contemplated that something had happened between the two.

"What's going on?" he asked as he took a seat beside Sakura and squeezed her hand as a 'Good Morning' gesture. Sakura smiled at him.

Itachi noticed this and said. "Looks like a night alone was too hard for you Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him. "Who gave you permission to annoy me?"

Itachi chucked. "I have a right to tease you, it is in the 'Eldest sibling Code of Conduct."

"There's no such thing." Sasuke said, clearly not interested.

"You never know."

Before they could continue their pointless argument, Sakura interrupted.

"Hurry up guys; it's getting late." She said as she ran to her room to pick up her school bag.

Sasuke and Itachi finished the last of their breakfast and also went to their rooms to retrieve their bags.

The Uchiha parents had still not returned, but they would be coming back home this week. Itachi had already told them of how Orochimaru had kidnapped Sakura and they had saved her. Mikoto was worried about Sakura, but after having a talk with her, she felt a bit relaxed. Sasuke and Itachi had no practice this week, so Mikoto ordered the three of them to come and go from and to school together.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at school at eight a.m sharp. While they were coming to school, Itachi had forgotten to refuel his car. Sasuke was aggravated while Sakura rolled her eyes at his refueling the tank and having yet again, another argument with his brother, Itachi brought them to school.

Thankfully, both of them had the first lesson with Kakashi, so getting to class on time was not a big worry for them.

In class:

Sasuke and Sakura saw that Hinata and Naruto were, again sitting next to each other. Sakura gave them a wave. "Hi Sakura, Oy, Sasuke. Where were you two?"

Naruto said that a bit too loud. All eyes were on Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura put her head down and blushed. She was also aware of the glares Sasuke's fan girls were sending her.

"Who does she think she is?" said a fan girl with sandy blonde hair.

"She thinks she has our Sasuke-kun all to her self." A girl with gray eyes and short brown hair glared at Sakura.

_Sasuke-kun? _Thought Sakura.

Sasuke also caught a few of the insults being directed to Sakura. He took her hand and led her to two empty seats near the window.

Sakura blushed lightly, she had to get used to this. Sasuke's fan girls gasped. Some of them were so dramatic that they put their hands over their heart.

"Pathetic." Sasuke heard Sakura mutter.

"I know, they are." Sasuke said to her, which made her smirk.

Hinata didn't miss when Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and led her to the seats; he had also said something to her, which made Sakura smirk. Hinata smiled. _They're finally together._

She chose not to tell Naruto yet; he would make a racket that would inform the whole school that Sasuke and Sakura were together. Hinata decided to let the new couple tell their friends instead. It would be possible that Sasuke wanted to keep their relationship a secret, though Hinata believed otherwise.

Naruto had also noticed Sasuke holding Sakura's hand and was about it to point it out when he remembered that he had only done half of his math's homework.

"Oh no!" Naruto exclaimed and rummaged through his bag to find his math's notebook.

"What happened Naruto?" Hinata looked worried.

"Could you give me your math's note book Hinata?" Naruto asked her with one arm behind his head.

"Why?"

"Heh heh, I forgot to do the mean, mode and median questions."

Hinata sighed. Some people never change.

"I can't let you copy Naruto, you'll never learn that way." Hinata placed a hand on his arm.

Naruto looked worried. "Kakashi said I wont pass his class if I don't do all of my home work assignments!"

"Y-you didn't let me finish Naruto." Hinata smiled. "I'll help you do your questions. Which ones are they?"

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto squished Hinata in another one of his hugs.

"Y-you're w-welcome Naruto." Hinata blushed.

S -s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Lunchtime:

Seating:

On one side of table, from left to right:Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Ino and Shikamaru.

On the other side, form left to right:Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Hinata and Naruto.

Kiba and Choji were grossing the girls out with their weird and sickening food. Sakura , who was sitting next to Sasuke had to keep her head turned to Sasuke as Naruto dared Kiba to eat ketchup on cream and Hinata looked as if she would puke any minute. Ino, being the weight watcher she is said: "Guys, you'll get overweight in no time if you eat that stuff."

The cafeteria was giving out chocolate ice cream today, much to Sakura's delight. She, Tenten and Hinata took each one cup. Ino didn't. "I'll get fat." She said simply when Sakura asked her why she didn't want one.

Sakura persuaded Sasuke to get an ice cream, but he refused. "I hate sweets."

"Suit yourself." Sakura had said to him. "You don't know what you're missing."

"I think I am, and I am glad to miss it." Sakura stated watching as Sakura mixed her ice cream into liquid form.

"Hmph." Sakura gave him a playful punch on the arm.

Watching Kiba and Choji try out disgusting food combos, Hinata put her chocolate ice cream in front of her. "I don't w-want to eat a-anymore. Does any o-one want m-mine?"She asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Kiba grinned as he took the ice cream form Hinata. Obviously he had another food combination 'cooking' up in his mind.

"Could you turn this into liquid for me?" He asked Sakura and handed her the ice cream.

"Sure." Sakura said as she placed her own cup aside.

She began mixing the ice cream. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because." Sakura shrugged.

"That is not a suitable answer."

"Well, your question wasn't so amazing either." Sakura looked at him.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

Tenten and Neji looked between the two. They were confused, was it a fight or just a friendly argument, like the ones she and Neji have…?

"Neji." Tenten whispered to him.

"Hn." Like Sasuke, Neji also had a favorite word.

"Did you notice that Sasuke and Sakura are behaving differently?" she asked.

Neji looked at the said couple and looked at them. He nodded.

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" she exclaimed. "It means they are together."

Neji raised his brows. "I see."

Tenten punched him on the arm. Neji gave her an abused look.

"Is that all you can say? I see?" she glared at him.

"What am I supposed to do? Throw a party in their honor?" he asked non-chalantly.

"That seems like a good idea. I like your thinking." Tenten smiled.

"Hn. I was only joking." He went back to his food.

Tenten crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him._Girls…never trust them to be in the same mood for long. _Neji thought as he looked at what Kiba was doing with the liquid chocolate ice cream.

"Here you go." Sakura gave him the cup, which had a chocolate liquid in it.

Kiba smirked. "Thanks."

Sakura wrinkeled her nose when she saw what he was doing.

Kiba was pouring the liquid ice cream on a plate of potato chips.

"Awesome man!" Choji gave Kiba a pat on the back.

"I know. Who is brave enough to try Kiba's magnificent choco chips?" he looked around the table to see any brave volunteers.

No one wanted to try it, except Naruto but Hinata stopped him.

"Let's spin a pencil or something to see who gets to eat it." Kiba said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Here ,I have a chopstick." Choji offered Kiba a chopstick, which had one end painted black and the other white.

"Why do you carry a chopstick around? We don't need it." Ino asked.

"It's my lucky chopstick." Choji told her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Troublesome. Let's get this over with." Shikamaru drawled as he rested his head on his hand, with his elbow lying on the table.

"Okay, so, the person who gets the black end pointed towards them had to eat some of my choco chips." Kiba grinned as he spinned the chopstick.

Every one watched hesitantly the chopstick went round and round. Each one thinking the same thing: Don't land on me!

The chopstick slowed down going from Shikamaru to Lee to Tenten and finally on…Sakura.

Sakura groaned. "Why me?" Sasuke held her hand underneath the table.

Kiba and Choji laughed. Kiba put on an evil smirk. Sakura opened her mouth hesitantly and started to taste it.

"Wait." He stopped Sakura from taking a bite.

"What?" she asked.

"Rules are changed: instead of eating some of it, you have to eat the whole." Sakura looked disgusted."And…"

"There's more!" Sakura said.

"Yup. If you don't eat all of it, as a punishment…" he squinted his eyes to think of a punishment.

Ino, who along with the others had been listening said: "As a punishment, you have to kiss…um… Sasuke." Ino said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. Sure she and Sasuke were boyfriend/girlfriend but she wasn't ready to kiss in public: in front of her friends (Though she could do that) in front of Sauske's fan girls (oh no, they would kill Sakura before she graduated!) in front of the entire 9 and 10 grade!

She glanced at Sasuke. He gave her a slight nod to tell her it was all right with him if she lost.

Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata were slightly aware of Sasuke and Sakura's new relationship, so they wouldn't be surprised if they kissed.

Sakura slowly put a piece in her mouth. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't a treat either. The choco chips tasted like chocolate mixed with spices._Yuck!_

Sakura only ate four of them and gave up.

"Ha! You lost! Now you gotta kiss Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why are you looking so happy?" Sakura glared at him.

"Forehead, you can fight later. Kiss now!" Ino squealed.

Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Ino, covered his ears. "Troublesome woman. I don't have extra ear drums."

Ino ignored his comment and looked expectantly at Sakura.

Sakura grew red and turned to Sasuke.

She made eye contact with him. Sasuke silently told her to go on with the kiss. Sakura nodded slightly; after all, it wasn't the first time she wasn't kissing Sasuke. She blushed at the thought.

Sakura tilted her head upwards and forwards and leaned into him. She and Sasuke closed their eyes and their lips made contact. Both of them could hear their friends hooting. Kiba, Ino, Tenten and Naruto were the loudest. Shino raised his brows. Shikamaru looked wide-eyed, he hadn't expected that. Neji just smirked, he was anticipating this. Lee turned his mouth into and 'O' as his eyes grew wide.

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart. Sakura refused to look her friends, while Sasuke chose to be brave. He made eye contact with Neji. Neji raised his brows as a silent question. Sasuke nodded to confirm it was true that he and Sakura were together.

"S-so it is t-t-true." Hinata stuttered.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Hinata, still blushing. "What's true?"

"That you and Sasuke are together." Tenten finished for Hinata.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Please." Tenten rolled her eyes. "You two were acting like argumentative love birds a while ago. It was obvious."

"Oh." Sakura said. What else she could say?

"A-and, I saw Sasuke h-holding your hand Sakura." Hinata added.

"When?" Sakura asked bewildered.

Naruto laughed. "In math's class this morning. I saw it too."

The others were surprised.

"You care Sasuke? I never knew?" Neji smirked at him.

"Hn." Sasuke tried to look bored but he smirked.

"Ah. Our beautiful flower has a boyfriend!" Lee exclaimed. "How wonderful! May the power of youth never fade." Lee stood up and raised his fist in the air to emphasize his point. Sakura buried her face in her hands.

"Sit down bowl-head." Shino pulled him down. "You're making a scene."

Talking and laughing resumed between the twelve friends. Sakura was so engaged in the conversation that she didn't notice a redhead wearing glasses and a girl with short black hair on one side and long hair on the other side sending daggers to her.

"What are we going to do now Ami? Looks like Sasuke-kun has a girl friend." Asked the redhead.

"Leave it to me." Ami said as she looked at Sakura and her crush who was sitting next to that Pinky. He had an arm around her, which aroused rage within Ami.

S-s-s-s-s-S

The day sped by. Ino teased Sakura non-stop and she was slightly thankful that she had last class with Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru. They didn't tease her as much.

Sakura and Sasuke walked out the school building. They saw Itachi leaning against his car. He was talking to Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. Sakura hadn't seen much of them. The seniors were in another wing.

Deidara spotted them and winked at Sakura. Sasuke saw this and glared at him. Sakura looked at him. He looked mad. Who wouldn't be? When a person was hitting on your girlfriend, of course you would get angry.

Sakura sighed; she hoped Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid. He was impatient and had a short temper.

"Hey Pinky." Deidara grinned at Sakura. "Long time no see."

Sakura gave him a small smile. She still felt slightly uncomfortable around senior boys. They were way taller than her, which made them…dominant.

"Sasuke." Hidan looked at Sasuke. "I heard Orochimaru and his helper, Kabuto are in jail."

Before Sasuke could say 'Hn', Sakura nudged him in the side and gave him a stern look that said 'Talk properly or else.'

"Yeah. It's true." Sasuke said unwillingly.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Itachi." Sasori headed towards his bike.

"Bye Itachi, Sasuke. Later Pinky." Deidara said as he dragged Hidan with him.

Itachi nodded. "Get in the car you two."

Sakura made Sasuke sit at the back because she didn't want another fight between he brothers. She turned to ask Itachi something but saw he was looking and smiling at someone. Sakura followed his gaze and saw a senior girl, about Itachi's age. She had dark purple hair. She was also smiling and waving at Itachi. Sakura raised her eyebrows and smiled. _Looks like Itachi has a girlfriend. _

S-s-s-s-s-S

At dinner that night, Itachi began to tease his brother and his girlfriend. It was fun, he liked the way they reacted: Sakura would blush and Sasuke would glare or fight back.

"I heard about what happened at lunch time today." He smirked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see. If I am not mistaken, Sakura lost a dare and she had to…" Itachi raised his eyebrows at the two.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. Sasuke had that same impassive expression on his face.

"Hn. Who told you?"

"Lee. He was talking in the hallways about how a 'beautiful flower had found happiness'"

Itachi chuckled as Sakura groaned and placed her head on her hands. It was true, all day long, Lee couldn't help shouting out to the school about his 'beautiful blossom'. Luckily the students had no idea who the 'beautiful blossom' was, so Sakura was saved from humiliation, except from her friends.

Sasuke saw that Sakura was blushing madly. He was used to Itachi's teasing, Sakura was new at it.

"Shut up Itachi. Or else." Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Or else what?" Itachi challenged him.

Sasuke smirked. "Or else I reveal your baby pictures in front of the school."

"How will you do that?" Itachi tested him.

"Hn. I have Naruto and Kiba who can do it for me." Naruto and Kiba were known for their infamous pranks in the school such as switching letters addressed to teachers and putting shaving cream in a bottle of soap which belonged to a teacher in the school.

"I'd like to see them try."

Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke. _I don't know how Mikoto handles them._

"Uh…guys." Sakura asked for their attention.

Both of them fell silent. "Could you both not fight till you parents come home. I don't know how your mom keeps up with you two."

Itachi smirked. "Guess you'll have to be an Uchiha to find out. I wouldn't be surprised if you will."

Sakura blushed again. She stole a glance at Sasuke who also had a red tint on his cheeks.

"I told you to be quiet Itachi." Sasuke sent daggers towards Itachi.

"Sakura, you should cool Sasuke down a little. He's too cranky for his own good." Itachi took a bite out of his chicken. "But there will be lots more time for that later on."

"I'm warning you Itachi." Sasuke glared at him.

"As if I am scared of you, Junior."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke threw a piece of chicken at him.

Sakura sighed. _Here we go again. _She ate her dinner and watched them fight. There was no point in stopping them.

After dinner, Sakura went to Sasuke's room to do her homework. Her favorite lamp wasn't working. Itachi said he would buy a new bulb tomorrow.

Sakura put her pencil down and finished the last of her homework. "Finally. I am seriously putting on a strike if Kurenai-sensei continues to give two essays a day."

Sakura said as she stretched her arms.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He looked at Sakura: her hair was a bit messy and there were bags under her eyes. Sasuke thought she looked cute.

Sakura gathered her stuff as Sasuke went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sakura was so sleepy that she rested her head on her books and fell asleep in due course on Sasuke's gray carpet.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom in a pair of orange and black boxers. He usually slept with no shirt on.

He saw Sakura and sighed. He went towards her and bent down. She was asleep and Sasuke knew it would be a waste of time to wake her up; she was a heavy sleeper.

Sasuke put one hand behind her back and the other underneath her knees. He lifted her up and carried her to her room.

Itachi was standing in the hallway carrying some papers; probably his assignment.

He raised his brow when he saw Sasuke carrying Sakura.

"Why are you carrying Sakura?"

"She fell asleep." Sasuke said.

"On your bed? With you?" Itachi smirked.

"No." he glared at his brother. If looks could kill, Itachi would be dead in a second.

"Then why are you shirtless?" apparently, Itachi had ignored Sasuke's glare.

"I was showering." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. If he weren't holding Sakura right now, he'd be ripping out Itachi's tongue by now.

Itachi felt Sasuke's dark aura and stopped. He knew Sasuke crossed the line when he was provoked. If only Sakura was awake and would stop Sasuke from killing him.

Sasuke laid Sakura gently on the bed and threw the covers over her, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura let out a sigh and lied on her stomach. Sasuke smirked. He went back to his room to return Sakura her books.

Sakura wearily opened her eyes. She squinted and saw that she was in her room. She didn't remember coming back to her room. She was supposed to be in Sasuke's room.

Suddenly, she saw Sasuke, he was shirtless. He didn't notice that Sakura was awake. Sasuke placed her books on her desk and left for his room.

Sakura smiled, Sasuke had brought her here. _So nice of him._

Her eyes grew wide in realization; a shirtless Sasuke carried her to her room. Sakura blushed and buried her face in her pillow. _**Did you see his abs? **_Sakura's inner squealed.

It was the first time in a long while that Sakura's inner made an appearance. _Go away. I hate you._

_**I can never go away…I am you!**_

_Shut your mouth. It was so nice when you weren't here._

_**Fine then. Good day!**_

_It's nighttime Einstein._

_**Whatever.**_

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next day, after school, Sakura was relieved to see that Mikoto and Fugaku had returned.

She greeted them.

At dinner that night, Mikoto asked if something special happened while she was gone.

"Only the kidnapping." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. The rest was normal." Sakura added.

Itachi smirked. His parents were unaware that Sasuke had a girlfriend. _Don't worry foolish brother. I will tell them._

S-s-s-s-s-S

Itachi knocked on his parents' door.

"Come in." Fugaku's deep voice replied.

Itachi entered and saw his mother reading and his father doing something on his laptop. He had decided to straight forward tell his parents. He knew they would show a good reaction.

"Do you need something Itachi?" asked Mikoto. It was a rarity that Itachi would come in his parent's room. Usually it was Sasuke who had problems.

Itachi took a seat on a chair beside the bed. "Just here to tell you that Sasuke, finally, has a girlfriend."

Mikoto closed her book in surprise and Fugaku took off his reading glasses.

"Who is it?" Mikoto asked enthusiastically.

"Do we know her?" Fugaku asked. If his son was dating someone, he had to see her and decide whether she was suitable for his son or not. Teenagers, sometimes make wrong choices these days.

"Yes, dad, you know her very well and you know her father." Itachi said with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Mikoto exclaimed. Clearly, she had figured out who it was. "Sakura is just perfect for my little Sasuke."

Fugaku smiled a little. _Good choice son. _

Sensing that his parents wanted to talk, Itachi left the room. "I have a paper to complete. Good night."

"Good night." Fugaku said.

"Sweet dreams my angel." Mikoto cooed.

_My angel…she still calls me that. _Itachi sweat dropped. If his friends found out, he would never be able to show his face again.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

The next morning, Sasuke busily ate his eggs. Fugaku had left early for a meeting. Itachi and Sakura were still asleep. Sasuke awoke early because he had to finish some of his homework.

He glanced at the clock; one hour was left till school started. Mikoto was humming as she made coffee.

"Itachi told me last night about you and Sakura." Mikoto smiled as Sasuke's eyes widened and his cheeks grew red.

Mikoto laughed. "It's okay, honey. I approve. Sakura is a wonderful and sweet girl."

_Honey? I thought she stopped calling me that. Tch._

"Morning." Sakura said, followed by a yawn.

"I cant wait for Friday." She said to Sasuke as she took a seat beside him.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and stroked her hand.

"Good Morning Sakura." Mikoto placed toast in front of Sakura. "Did my boys give you any kind of trouble while I was gone?"

Sakura giggled. "They only had arguments, but I guess that's common."

"I know. It's hard to put up with these two when they start fighting." She said with a knowing glance at Sasuke._Itachi is lucky he isn't here yet. I always get the blame._A while later, Itachi and Sakura came. They both ate breakfast, while Sasuke was in his room completing his homework.

Sasuke came down with his school bag. He was carrying another. Sakura smiled when she saw Sasuke carrying her bag. She took her bag from him and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks!"

"Hn." Sasuke returned her peck by giving her a kiss on the fore-head.

"Ahem." Itachi coughed. "if you two are done, can we go?"

Sasuke glared. "From tomorrow, I'm not going with you."

"I wouldn't encourage that Sasuke." Itachi gave him a sly smile. "There is no telling what you'll do with you and Sakura alone in a car."

Sakura blushed like crazy. What would it take to make him stop? Sasuke sighed deeply and was about to retort when his mother came.

"Enough boys." Their mother warned.

Sakura sighed and followed Itachi and Sasuke to the car. She was a bit happy, after school, Sasuke would take her out. Itachi was also going out…most likely with his friends or his girlfriend. Sakura had mentioned it to Itachi. He admitted it had been two months since she was his girlfriend.

**Hope you like it.**

**I kind of rushed this chapter because I did an oil painting today and that takes lots of time. **

**It's almost midnight so I better stop. THANK YOU for all you reiews, I couldn't have done it without your support.**


	12. Ami and Karin

**Sorry for a late update, but I had no ideas for this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 12:**

Sakura yawned as Shizune taught them about Personal Health. Today's topic was drugs. "Cannabis and other extracts of Indian hemp are chewed or smoked to produce a sense of well-being, detachment and sometimes hallucinations." Shizune explained as she showed the class different types of Indian hemps.

Sakura wasn't bored; she had a strong liking for Biology. She was extremely tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Most of the night was spent in studying for the Geography test. Ibiki, who was also the Geography teacher, was viciously strict. Anyone who failed in class tests had to write the whole chapter. So the whole class was forced to cram the 'Water Resources' chapter into their brains. Sakura hadn't failed in a single class test yet, neither had Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata, who were also in her Geography class.

"-and most drugs might lead to tolerance and dependence." Sakura felt her eye-lids droop. Ino, who was sitting beside her, nudged her to keep her awake. When Shizune was writing something on the blackboard, Ino quietly slipped Sakura a note.

Sakura opened the note: _Forehead, are you free today after school?_ Sakura was about to say 'yes' but then she remembered her date with Sasuke that day. She quickly scribbled down an answer and passed it to Ino. Ino's aqua blue eyes scanned the note: _Sorry, I have a date with Sasuke._ Ino didn't seem to mind, she perked up at the word of date. She leaned into Sakura and whispered "Want me to give you a makeover?" Sakura didn't have to think second about her answer. "No! I told you before; I just want to be me. I don't want to impress Sasuke with silly makeup." Ino sighed. "Have it your way then."

Both girls diverted their attention to Shizune, who was ranting on about alcohol, "the drunken driver usually thinks that he is driving well, which is a cause of many accidents."

Sakura, who thought this stuff was easy, focused her mind on the date with Sasuke. Since they had become a couple, she and Sasuke never had time for dates; they only had gone on two dates. Sasuke never told where he was taking Sakura; usually it was a surprise, and those surprises always turned out to be fantastic.

"Sakura." Shizune called for her. Sakura sat up straight "Y-yes sensei."

She hoped Shizune wasn't going to asked her if she was listening or not. Sakura wasn't a fan of lying. "Can you please tell me two diseases caused by smoking?"

Sakura smirked inwardly. _Easy. _"Two diseased as a result of smoking are emphysema and bronchitis." Shizune smiled. "Good." She

"Close one." Sakura whispered to Ino who smirked.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Later that evening, Sakura sat on her bed. She was all dressed in black skinny jeans and a hot-pink and black V-neck. She was wearing a pink beaded bracelet and had let out her hair. Sakura was busy reading 'Roll of Thunder, Hear my cry' that she didn't notice Sasuke leaning against the door frame and looking at her amusedly.

Sakura's back was facing him, so Sasuke slowly crept towards her bed. He bent forward and tickled her on her sides. Sakura squirmed and giggled. She turned and found Sasuke sitting opposite of her. "Do you need anything?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grew irritated, "Don't you remember?" he asked. Sakura giggled, "Of course I remember. When do we leave?" she asked as she stood up and put the book on the wooden bookshelf.

"Hn. Now, I'll wait outside." Sasuke left her room.

"Going somewhere?" Itachi asked as he passed Sasuke on the stairs. "Hn." Sasuke replied; he thought it was best to ignore his brother if you wanted to avoid him teasing.

Itachi sighed. "Foolish little brother."

"Hn." Sasuke hurried towards the garage and took out the black Ferrari. Just as he drove into the driveway, Sakura appeared. Sasuke took a good look at her as she approached the car. She looked nice, as always. Sakura never wore any fancy clothing and it was a bit cold to wear dresses. She smiled and got into the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going today?" Sakura asked, she knew what the answer would be…

"Hn."

_Exactly. 'Hn'. Why didn't I think of it before? _Sakura leaned her head backwards and watched the city view in front of her: Cars sped by and tall buildings and huge shops waved them off. Sakura could see a few couples walking down the streets, holding hands. Most of them were in their late teens or early twenties.

About ten minutes later, the car came to a halt. Sakura looked at where they had stopped. It was a beautiful Japanese garden with a restaurant in the distance. Sakura smiled, and looked at Sasuke, her eyes showing that she loved this place.

"You really know your way around Konoha."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "You go inside and I'll park the car." Sakura nodded and went outside towards a cherry blossom tree. She was examining a rock statue that she felt a strange feeling of being watched. Sakura looked around and saw something red vanish behind the cherry blossom tree. Maybe her suspicions were right. Sakura ran towards where the red thing had disappeared. She looked around and found herself in the deeper part of the garden, though it was more suitable if you called it an orchard. Fruit bearing trees, a few inches taller than her grew throughout the orchard. Sakura looked around and again she spotted read. "Hey!" she called but whoever it was ran away. "Chickens…" Sakura muttered under her breath. Meanwhile, Sasuke had made himself busy, looking for her. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was worried. What if she had been kidnapped by some pedophiles? Sasuke tried to keep his cool. It was like Sakura to worry him. "Sakura." He called. Sakura heard her boyfriend calling her and ran in the direction of her voice. "Sauske." She went up to him and hugged him. When she pulled back, Sasuke started to interrogate her, "Where were you?" he demanded. Sakura decided she wouldn't tell him that she had been following the red person. What if it turned out to be a shy kid? "Um…I went to check out the orchard back there." She looked at him nervously. Sasuke bought her excuse. "Hn. Let's go inside." He took her hand and led her to the Japanese restaurant.

Even though, she liked her culture, Sakura wasn't much fond of the traditional food like sushi. She ordered pasta with a chocolate shake. Sasuke also ordered pasta but he chose a soda for a drink.

Their date had gone pretty well, except for the eerie feeling of being watched that Sakura had. She still didn't mention it to Sasuke, she would seem too superstitious.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

"How much did you find out?" asked a sixteen year old girl.

"Nothing much...Sasuke sure likes that Pinky." A teenage girl with glasses replied in an angry voice. Apparently, she didn't like Sauske being with the girl. "I think it was a waste of time following them Ami." Karin said. "We didn't learn much, and Pinky almost saw me. I barely escaped from her sight!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever." Ami said, ignoring Karin. "We just have to think up of a way to make Sauske hate Pinky, then Sauske will break up with her and then we will have Sauske-kun all to ourselves."

"It's not that simple." Karin scoffed. "I think Pinky hypnotized our Sasuke. He would never fall for a girl with _pink _hair. No one would."

"You're right." Ami smirked. "Hey, Karin. You know our school has a recorder that records and changes voices of the people to make it sound like it's someone else speaking."

Karin let out a snobby laugh. "I see where you're going. Pinky is so getting it this time."

"When do we act out the plan?"

"After a while." Ami said. "Let Pinky spent her last few days with Sasuke before he breaks up with her."

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura panted as she leaned against the flag post. It was gym lesson, and as usual, Anko was making them run two laps around the insanely huge school. Sakura had finished a lap, she was not a good athlete which meant she wasn't a good runner either, despite her long legs. She watched as some girls from her class ran ahead of her. Sakura closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She was tired already. The first time she ran two laps, she had suffered fatigue.

From where Sakura was standing, she was able to get a clear view of the boys, who were also running laps. Gai, their gym teacher was shouting some kind of non-sense. "Let the power of youth drive the engine of your youthfulness!" As soon as Gai said a line like this, Sakura would see Lee, running faster than ever. Behind him were, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru, who looked as if he was walking instead of running. Sakura chuckled. She sat down to regain her energy. Sakura was so busy looking at the sky, that she didn't see Diedara walking towards her. "Hey, Pinky." Sakura looked up. She still felt a little nervous around the seniors; Sakura stood up and returned his greeting "Hi." She cursed herself for not continuing the laps; she would get an earful from Anko. She was about to go, but, to her surprise, Diedara grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, her mouth slightly ajar. "I thought we could talk for a moment." Diedara gave her a flirty smile. Sakura blushed. "I…I have to go." Sakura couldn't break free from his grip on her, he was too strong. "Wh-what do you want?"

Diedara shrugged, "I thought maybe you and I could hang out sometime. I am also good at art you know." Sakura grew irritated. Didn't he know she had a boyfriend already? "Sorry, but I can't. Look, I really have to do my laps." Diedara still wasn't letting go of her. He grinned at her, "You know Pinky, you're really pretty." Sakura looked at the ground in embarrassment.

She was about to say something, but a deep, angry voice interfered. "What are you doing here?" Sauske glared at Diedara. He had seen Sakura sitting by the flag pole, she seemed to be alright until that blonde came. No one messed with his girlfriend. He knew Sakura hadn't called her, she couldn't, Sasuke trusted her to the fullest.

Diedara turned his cerulean eye at Sasuke and smirked. Suddenly, he pulled Sakura's wrist. Sakura gasped and collided with his chest. She looked at Sasuke, who was beyond furious. "Let. Her. Go." Sasuke made each syllable dead clear. Diedara scoffed, "Listen, Kid. Just because you defeated the Akatsuki, doesn't mean you get to boss us around. I can talk to any girl I want. You can't stop me."

Sakura gulped, knowing Sasuke's temper, s fight was sure to come. She silently pleaded him not to fight. Unfortunately, Sakura's silent pleas never reached him. He advanced towards Diedara and Sakura. "Let her go, or else." Sasuke said in a low voice.

Diedara smirked. "What could a weakling like you do?"

Sakura knew Diedara had aroused Sasuke's temper to the fullest. She bit her lip as Sasuke drew his fist. His knuckle was just an inch away from coming in contact with Diedara's face when a hand stopped Sasuke's. Sasuke looked to his right and saw Itachi holding his hand. "Let it go Sauske." He said calmly. He turned to Diedara and saw that he was holding Sakura's wrist. "I thought I told you not to bother her anymore." He grew a bit angry. Diedara scoffed. "I was just talking to her, and then your brother comes up and tires to be the hero."

"Enough Diedara." Itachi glared at him. Of all his friends, Diedara was a bit of a troublemaker, and only Itachi could control him. "Stay out of their way next time."

"Whatever." He let go of Sakura's wrist and walked away.

"He won't bother you guys after this." Itachi said to his brother and Sakura. "Thanks." Sakura smiled at Itachi. Itachi nodded and went off behind Diedara.

When he was gone, Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wasn't surprised; he knew she might do this, he was used to it. Slowly, he wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you Sasuke." She smiled after they pulled back.

"Hn." Sakura giggled. "You know, you didn't have to start a fight. You could have gotten in trouble!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Hn."

"Yeah, that's right." Sakura glared at him. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and kissed her one last time before returning to his annoying laps. Sakura blushed and smiled at him.

"Hn." With that, Sauske ran off to where Neji, Kiba and Naruto were waiting. Sakura presumed that they had seen the scene.

She smiled and ran towards the front of the school, where she would finish her second lap.

S-s-s-s-s-S

"Look who came after a lip-lock with Sakura." Neji smirked at Sasuke as he glared at him. "Hn."

"What was Diedara doing there?" Naruto asked.

"Harassing her." Sasuke replied. "Wow." Whistled Kiba, "You've got competition Sasuke."

"Hn. I'm too good for him." Sasuke smirked.

"I AM COMING GAI-SENSEI." The four friends cringed at the voice of Lee, who had done six laps around the four hundred meter football field.

"We better go too; I can't stand his pointless mouth talk when we get late." said Kiba. The others agreed.

S-s-s-s-S

Sakura fidgeted as her test was being checked. She kept looking at Ibiki's expression, which was as hard as stone and refused to change. This was always the problem, Ibiki was an expert at hiding his emotions that it was nearly impossible to read him.

The whole class waited anxiously in silence. This had been a very hard test, and no one was sure if they would pass, six students had already failed and looked miserable. Hinata, who was sitting on her right, looked as nervous as her. Sakura glanced behind her and was slightly surprised that neither Shikamaru nor Sasuke showed any signs of nervousness on their features. Their tests must have gone good, they always did good on tests, never once did they fail. Hinata also never failed, but she couldn't help being nervous, it was her habit.

Sakura also had never failed in any test; she scored the second highest marks in the class, the highest being Sauske's and sometimes Shikamaru's. Occasionally, Sakura also scored the highest marks.

Sakura waited with bated breath as Ibiki came near her seat; Sakura could swore she saw a small, faint smirk on his face. He handed the note book to Sakura, "Good, Sakura, as usual." Sakura could not believe her ears; Ibiki never said 'Good' to anyone or at least smiled. She must've done really well on the test if she had gotten this much reaction from him. Sakura looked at her marks and sighed out with relief. 23 out of 24 marks! Her highest score yet. Hinata looked really frightened when Ibiki checked her test, Sakura comforted her and soon enough, Hinata's result arrived; 19 out of 24. Hinata gave a smile. The passing marks were 15. They had done it once again.

Sasuke and Shikamaru got the same: 21

"As you have seen, the class' overall result was poor." Ibiki said as he looked around the class. "I want those who fail to do their punishment by tomorrow."

"Who got the highest mark sir?" a boy with jet black hair called Kazama asked.

"Sakura got the highest." He said.

The whole class looked amazed at her, except for Karin who just snorted. She was sitting behind Sakura and her seat was right in front of Sauske.

"Next week, you will have a test of chapter 7, Trade. I hope the class will perform better in the next test." He said as the bell rang, marking the end of the day.

Sakura stood up and went to her locker. Two lockers away from her left, she could hear Karin babbling to a member of the Sauske fan club, "-She thinks she's so smart and can get all the attention in the class." Sakura had a sinking feeling; these words were directed to her. She ignored Karin's comments, but Karin continued, "Have you seen her pink hair? It looks like she dyed it with a pig's skin back when she was in her good for nothing village in Nashville, no wonder she smells like a pigsty." Karin snickered.

"How do you know her hair smells?" the brunette whom Karin was talking to asked.

"I sat behind her in Geography today. It was like a nightmare. I think it's because of her stench I failed." Karin gloated.

"Hey, do you know she goes out with Sasuke?" the brunette said.

"Tch. Yeah." Karin said as she applied lip gloss on her lips, "She must've threatened Sasuke to go out with her. Poor Sasuke, I wonder what he's going through." She said with a fake sad sigh.

Sakura quickly closed her locker; she was on the verge of tears. Karin had insulted her, and though it shouldn't have, Karin's words pierced in Sakura's mind over and over.

Sakura sprinted towards the exit and went to the backside of the school where she knew she would be alone. During her trauma, she had forgotten that she was supposed to go home with Itachi today. Sasuke had basketball practice.

Sakura sat on the steps that led to the gym and cried her hear out. She knew she shouldn't be affected by a person, who she didn't care for, but crying made her better; it made her heart feel lighter.

Itachi waited outside the car for Sakura; she had not come yet. Itachi was standing at the front of the school for nearly ten minutes. One by one, students left the building. Itachi looked at his watch, he still had errands to run for his mother. He figured that Sakura might had to do after school work for the art teacher, she probably had forgotten to mention it. Sighing he sat in the car and went home.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Mikoto smiled as Itachi entered the Manor, but her smile soon faded when she saw Sakura wasn't there.

"Where is Sakura?"She asked Itachi who was busy taking off his shoes.

"Probably in the school doing work. I waited ten minutes for her after the bell rang but she didn't come out." He said.

Mikoto nodded but still looked doubtful "Remind Sasuke to bring her home with him if he doesn't know Sakura is in the school."

Itachi nodded. He took a bit of a sandwich his mother had prepared for him. "Where do you want me to go?" he asked.

"Here is the list. You know the places where they are found." Mikoto handed him a piece of white paper.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura didn't knew what time it was. After sometime crying, she went to the front of the school and couldn't find Itachi. He might have left. Sakura couldn't blame him; he would have thought she was doing after-school work.

Sakura sighed as she paced along the soccer field. She better go home, but Mikoto told her not to come home alone. "It's dangerous for girls like you." She would say. Sakura once again sat down on the steps, Karin's high-pitched voice rang inside her head. Sakura had never been so insulted in her life. She felt terrible. She had a bad feeling that Karin and the other members of the Sasuke fan club would do something bad to make her feel worse or humiliate her in front of Sasuke.

She stretched out her legs and looked at the sky. Most of the students in Konoha were from rich families. Sakura's family was rich, but the students considered it ridiculous of someone 's family working on a farm, the snobs of the Konoha High felt that students from petty villages were not allowed in their school.

At first, people mostly ignored Sakura because she was from a village near Nashville, but later her fame as a student artist grew and more students started to like her.

Sakura ran to a water fountain nearby and washed her face. She couldn't go home with her face tear stricken and her eyes bloodshot. Sakura again sat on the steps and was about to leave when the door was opened. She looked up and was surprised to find Sasuke half looking and half glaring at her.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

"That's enough Wildcats, practice is over for now." Ibiki called out. The boys marched into their locker rooms to change. Sasuke took off his Wildcat uniform shirt and thought about Sakura; she hadn't come to his locker as she usually did after the end of the day. Sometimes, Sasuke would come visit her at her locker.

Maybe she had gone off early with Itachi.

Sasuke changed into his uniform and took his bag. He took out the motorcycle keys from this bag pocket and was about to go outside when he saw Shizune coming towards him.

"Sasuke, there is a phone call for you." She informed him.

Sasuke grew curious; he wouldn't get a phone call unless something was urgent. He hoped everything was alright, hoped Sakura was alright.

Sakura walked-ran to the office. "Hello?" he spoke into the receiver.

"Sasuke could you bring Sakura home with you?" it was Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke grew confused.

"She didn't come with me; might have some work to do."

"She doesn't." Sasuke grew slightly worried. "She only has to work after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Itachi on the other end was also confused. "She didn't appear in front of the building after school today. Look for her; I can't because I am at Shoppers Drug Mart."

Sasuke placed the phone back in its place and ran off to find Sakura. His mind ran with a number of possibilities, there was a frequent one coming over and over in his head: Kidnapping, Assault.

Sasuke was panicking though he didn't show it. He had checked all of the floors and the school grounds: No Sakura.

The only place left was the gym. Sasuke ran through the hall ways making sure no teacher saw him running.

He bolted the gym doors open and scanned the gym, still no sign of his girl friend. Sasuke was about to go back when he caught sight of something pink through the window. _Sakura!_ Sasuke opened the doors that led to the soccer field. Relief fell over him like a tidal wave when he saw Sakura. She looked up at him in surprise.

Ss-s-s-s-S

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn. I should be asking you that." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura up. "What are you doing at school in this hour? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Sasuke, I-"

"Itachi told me you never showed up after school." Sasuke's voice softened a bit.

He then noticed her puffy eyes. "Were you crying?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "N-no, not at a-all." She smiled nervously.

"Don't lie to me Sakura." Sasuke looked at her in the eye.

Sakura looked at the ground. "Did Diedara do anything to you?" Sasuke asked, his voice filled with malice.

Sakura shook her head. "Then who hurt you?" he asked.

When Sakura didn't reply, Sasuke tilted her chin to make her look at him. He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back.

Sakura, remembering Karin's words cried and fell into his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "Who hurt you?" he asked again.

Sakura sniffed, "S-Sasuke, I want to k-keep it to myself please." Sakura clutched his shirt. Sasuke understood and nodded. "I understand." He said in a soft tone that made Sakura cry more and wrap her arms around his neck.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"I'm here."

Sakura had calmed down, "Thank you Sasuke." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke took Sakura to the parking lot and Sakura got on behind Sasuke at the bike. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and leaned her head on his shoulders.

S-s-s-s-S

"Oh, Sakura!" Mikoto's hug was the first thing that greeted Sakura when she went inside the Uchiha Manor, "Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I'm fine." Her voice was a bit hoarse.

Mikoto also noticed this, "You sound sick, Change from your uniform and come into the kitchen; I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Sakura went to her room and deposited her school bag. She changed into purple pants and a black top which had silver stars around the neck line.

She went into the kitchen: Sasuke and Itachi were also there.

"Why didn't you come after school?" Itachi asked.

Sakura slowly swallowed the sweet, warm liquid. She and Sasuke had agreed to tell no one that Sakura had cried.

"I…I had forgotten something at school, so I forgot I had to come home with you."

Itachi nodded and continued to sip his hot chocolate.

The rest was spent in silence, with Itachi telling them about some news he read while he was out running errands.

S-s-s-s-S

Sakura lied down on her bed and thought about how kind and caring Sasuke had acted towards her. He had understood that she didn't want to talk about why she was so sad. Sakura smiled a little. It was nice to have someone who understood your feelings and stayed by your side to comfort you.

Sakura sat up and picked up the book she had been reading, 'The eye of the Fortune Teller', a scary story. Sakura had a passion for reading scary stories. Unlike most girls, she liked the dark and blood-curling, exciting adventures.

S-s-s-s-S

Sasuke lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about how miserable Sakura looked when he found her. Something bad must have had happened to cause Sakura's emotions go haywire.

He didn't want to admit it but he liked the feeling when Sakura leaned into him when she needed support or comfort.

He always wanted his girlfriend to be happy, not in turmoil, she didn't deserve it. Sasuke sighed and went towards Sakura's room to see if she was alright. He saw her reading a book and figured that she must be alright; still, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Sasuke cleared his throat. Sakura looked up and gave him a warm smile that melted his heart.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat beside her and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Fine." Sakura kissed him on the cheek and leaned into him.

"Hey what's going on?" Itachi interrupted. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke and Sakura looked up. Sasuke glared at him, "Get lost." He gritted out.

"Make me." Itachi said.

Sasuke closed his eyes: count on his brother to ruin a good moment.

"Just get out." Sasuke said.

"I did Sakura a favor, who knows what you would've done."

That had crossed the limit. Sasuke dashed to strangle Itachi. Itachi was aware of this and ran outside. Sakura giggled. _Some kids never grow up._

**I have to stop right here. **


	13. The Recorder

**So enjoy this chapter…I hope. **

**CHAPTER 13:**

It had been two weeks since Karin had made those not so nice remarks about Sakura, she didn't feel so bad anymore. She was grateful that Sasuke was there to support her. Sasuke and Sakura had been in a pretty good relationship, with Itachi constantly bothering them. Sakura didn't mind, as long as Sasuke didn't do anything stupid like throwing a basketball at Itachi's head, which Itachi missed hitting him by inches. Mikoto was not happy with Sauske after that and banned him from playing basketball or hanging out with his friends for a weekend. Sasuke spent that weekend brooding and sending fierce glares towards his brother, while Sakura was trying her best to calm him down.

Sasuke, apart from trying to get even with his brother was practicing hard for the upcoming basketball game against the Venom Fangs, which was a team of the Sound Academy. Wildcats had managed some victories against the Sound before, but this year they were practicing hard because Ibiki had informed them of a new player in Venom Fangs, who was a transfer student from a school in Beijing, China. It was rumored that the transfer student, whose name was Mark, had never lost a match against any team.

The Wildcats were determined not to lose against the Venom Fangs, second time in a row.

Suigetsu, who was a former player of the Wildcats had left Japan and gone to Malaysia. He was a good player and had gained victory for the Wildcats two years before when they played against the Venom Fangs. Sasuke's victory opposed to the Akatsuki had developed a new spark of determination within him, as well as the rest of the members of the Wildcats.

Sasuke had been so busy with training and Sakura was always engaged in sketches that both of them hardly had time to go on dates or give time to each other. After the game against the Wildcats, spring break would be coming. Sakura was happy because that meant no homework, no school and no tests for a week.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura walked along the hallways with Hinata. They were off to their mathematics class. Sakura was so busy telling Hinata about the Japanese Garden, where Sasuke took her on a date, that she never noticed a red haired girl listening closely to the conversation. Karin pretended to be interested in her forget-me-not blue colored nails, but she was busy eavesdropping on the conversation Sakura and Hinata were having.

Karin knew about which Japanese Garden Sakura was talking about, she and Ami had followed Sasuke and Sakura, after all. Karin and Ami had also formulated a plan to frame Sakura, which will make Sasuke hate her so much that he had to break up with her. Karin snickered at the thought and the look on Sakura's face when Sauske would be breaking up with her. Any girl would be heart-broken, and knowing Sakura, Karin believed that she would lose her heart.

Karin glared at Sakura's back. _Laugh all you want Pinky, you won't be laughing after I'm done with you. _Karin pushed past Sakura and strode towards Room 301, where Ami was waiting for her.

"Hey Ami." Karin greeted.

"Hey." Ami was busy combing her hair with her fingers. "Why are you looking so smug?"

Karin simpered. "I was walking behind Sakura just a few minutes ago…" Karin told Ami everything she had overheard.

Ami had put on a superior expression after Karin finished talking. "We'll have to act our plan soon."

"How are we going to make Sauske listen to the tape recorder, without him knowing it was us?" Karin asked. Ami thought for a moment before saying. "I think I know how."

She looked at Karin, "Let's finish the tape recording today at lunch. After that, we'll trick Sakura into going to the boys' locker room and ask her to put the tape recorder where Sasuke sits."

Karin sighed as both of them sat on their seats, which were behind Sauske. They spoke in a low tone so that Sauske could not hear them.

"Yeah, but Pinky is smart enough to notice it's a tape recorder."

Ami seemed to realize that. She looked in front of her and could see Sauske's school things scattered across his desk. A smile made its way on her cherry lip glossed lips.

She nudged Karin and pointed towards Sasuke.

Karin got the message and stood up. She pulled up her skirt a bit so now it looked really short and unloosened the first two buttons on her uniform shirt. She got up and walked towards Sasuke. Karin stood there, Sasuke ignored her presence. Ami, gave signals to Karin to distract Sauske so she could grab some of his things.

Karin put on a seductive smile and ran a finger along Sauske's broad shoulder. Sasuke death-glared at Karin, "Move." He said as calmly as he could. Karin still hadn't given up on him, even after realizing Sakura was his girlfriend.

"Oh, but why should I Sasuke-kun." Karin drawled in a sickengly sweet voice.

Sasuke resisted the urge to gag on Karin's face. "Didn't you hear me the first time? Get. Lost. Or. Else."

Karin felt his dark aura building up, she looked at Ami. Ami nodded to tell Karin that she could come back. Karin went back to her seat and sat down, facing Ami.

"What did you take?" Karin whispered.

Ami held up a small folder, which had Sasuke's papers in it. "The tape recorder is a bit small, so we can turn it on and hide it in here. Sasuke will listen to our conversation, but it will be Sakura who's speaking."

Karin smirked. "Can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me neither."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto bellowed.

Karin covered her ears in frustration, "Ugh! That pea brain!"

"Sorry class, I got lost on the hallway of life." Kakashi stated monotonously as he opened the math book and began the lecture.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Lunch:

The twelve friends were once again seated around a table, chatting and eating. Kiba and Chouji were no longer making food combinations because they had gotten in trouble with the school cook. She had been furious with what Kiba and Chouji were doing with her cooked food. Both of them had gotten detention and after that they swore never to do any food combos in front of Finster, the cook. Much to the girl's relief, Kiba and Chouji never got the chance to do so. Finster was always keeping a hawk eye on Kiba and Chouji.

Sasuke had his arm comfortably slung over Sakura's shoulder. Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto were discussing about some tactics they would use in the next game. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were listening dully to Ino who was telling them about a dilemma she had gotten into when she had to choose between a skin colored dress top and a black fur coat.

"In the end, I bought the fur coat. It's so in." Ino said as she took a helping from her sandwich. Sakura shook her head and let out a little laugh.

Tenten read her mind, "Why did you bother buying a coat? Winter is over Ino, get real." she affirmed.

Ino waved off Tenten's remark, as she would do when she didn't like clothing the sales woman presented to her. "Pity you guys aren't into fashion. I mean come on! You're girls!" she looked hopelessly at her girl friends.

Sakura and Hinata rolled their eyes and Tenten pretended to ignore her.

"Really Ino! We're girls!"Tenten said with fake surprise on her face.

Ino sighed. "Hmph. You girls will never understand."

"We don't even want to understand." Sakura said. Hinata giggled at her comment.

Tenten said something later which made Ino and Hinata laugh, but Sakura had her eyes focused on Karin and Ami, who were in a hurry to get out of the cafeteria. It was strange for them to act like this, normally; they would stay in the cafeteria and chat-mostly gossip-with their friends. _If they have any. _Sakura thought sarcastically. Sakura had taken a great loathing towards Karin after she insulted her. Ami was no angel either; she had sent Sakura many snide comments whenever Sauske wasn't around to back her up.

Sakura grew angry over the times Ami and Karin had reviled her, and she just patiently listened and used all of her will power not to slice a knife through their sorry tongues at the spot.

Sasuke noticed this. He bent his head slightly and asked her in a low voice "Is something wrong?"

Sakura quickly replaced her frown with a smile and shook her head. Sasuke seemed satisfied. "Hn."

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura slammed her locker shut. School was off and she could not wait to go home. Sasuke had a basketball practice session so she had to go home with Itachi.

She picked up her bag and was about to go when a loud voice rang in her ears. "Hey Fore-head!" Ino slung an arm around Sakura's back, since she couldn't reach her shoulders that well.

"What is it Ino-pig? And let me go!" Sakura struggled to free from Ino's grip.

Ino let go, "Well, I was wondering if you were free today?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked slowly.

"So we could go shopping!" Ino stated gleefully.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Sorry, Ino. I've got a project to finish for Biology class."

Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. I'll ask Tenten or Hinata, they would be willing to come with me rather than someone, who thinks homework is important than friends."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Bye Ino. Itachi must be waiting for me outside."

Ino's mood cheered up a bit, "I remember! My cousins are coming today! I can take them with me. Later Fore-head." Ino dashed off.

Sakura shook her head. _I can never understand her._

Sakura walked through the labyrinth of hallways. She was about to turn a corner when the two most unpleasant people greeted her.

"Hey Pinky."

Sakura glared at her intruder. "What is it?"

Karin and Ami looked at each other, a smug smile on their powdered faces. "We're in kind of a hurry, so we were wondering if you could return this to Sasuke." Ami held out Sasuke's folder.

Sakura looked at it. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh puh-lease Pinky." Karin looked at her through her glasses. "You wouldn't think we would have stolen it?"

"Besides," Ami said, "It would be better to explain how the folder got lost if Sasuke's girlfriend gave it to him." Ami gritted her teeth at the word 'Sasuke's girlfriend.'

"Give it to me." Sakura snatched Sasuke's folder and retreated her steps to go to the gym.

Ami and Karin watched her retreating form with evil smiles on their faces.

"Did you turn on the recorder?" Karin asked.

"Yep. As long as Pinky doesn't look inside it, our plan will go smoothly."

"When will it play?" Karin asked. If it played during the time Sakura had it, then things would go wrong.

"It'll start playing about twenty minutes later. I set a timer." Ami walked towards the doors.

"Let's make sure Pinky returns ok?"

Karin nodded and followed her.

Sakura looked curiously at the folder in her hands as she made her way towards the locker room in the gym. She wondered how the folder got in their hands.

Sakura was about to peer inside but it struck to her that would be an invasion of privacy.

As curious as she was, Sakura controlled herself and walked inside the boy's locker room. Thankfully, none of the Wildcats were in there. Sakura looked around the benches and spotted Sasuke's black and red bag. She quietly placed the folder on top of the bag and slipped out of the room and into the hallways.

She was oblivious to the pairs of red and black eyes watching her as she walked towards the exit.

"Good. I don't think she noticed the recorder." Karin said.

"It better work, I never worked so hard in my life!" Ami exclaimed.

Karin agreed with her, "Yeah. Changing voices on recorders can be tough. Good thing Ms. Murrell had recorded Pinky's voice once in music class."

Ami nodded as she threw her black locks over her shoulder. "Yeah. It would have been difficult trying to record Sakura's voice if it wasn't recorded already."

S-s-s-s-s-S

Itachi kept on checking his watch as he patiently waited for his brother's girlfriend. Ten minutes had passed and she still hadn't emerged from the school.

Itachi was about to go inside and look for her, when Sakura appeared from the double doors. She ran towards Itachi and got in the car.

Sakura yawned as she buckled her seat belt.

"Tired already?" Itachi asked as he started the car.

Sakura smiled wearily. "A little. Thank goodness, tomorrow is Friday."

"Don't you have to go to the arts teacher today?" Itachi asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. He left after lunch. I'll have to go to him next Tuesday."

"What are you working on?" Itachi asked. Ever since Sakura had came to live with them, Itachi was intrigued by Sakura's art and had to admit that she was very talented in that field.

"I'm making a flower vase." She continued, "It took me an hour to draw all the flowers coming out of that tiny vase."

" I can't wait to see what it looks like."

Sakura smiled, "You'll have to wait for some time. It's going to take a while to finish."

"We better go. It's already three-thirty. Why did you come late out of the building?" Itachi looked at her, she seemed to grow secretive; she usually spent ten minutes or so after the bell rang in school. This concerned him but he chose not to voice it.

"Oh that." Sakura said. "Sasuke had left his folder in math class. Ami and Karin." Sakura wrinkled her nose slightly at their names, "had found it and told me to return it to Sasuke. He was already training, so I put the folder near Sasuke's stuff."

Itachi let out a chuckle. "Foolish little brother. He's so engrossed in basketball these days; it'll be a surprise if he doesn't forget the way back to his own home."

Sakura giggled and looked out the window. She thought about the look Sauske would have when he will find out that he had left his folder and it had 'magically' appeared on his seat.

Sakura unfortunately had failed to notice that there was something else inside the folder besides sheets of paper. She was unaware of the fact that an argument would be coming up between Sauske and her later on.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sasuke stretched as he walked into the locker room after practice.

Again, practice wasn't so bad, except when Naruto's shoelaces began to loose repeatedly. Ibiki had asked Naruto to wear different types of sneakers later on.

Sasuke was irritated, how could his lose his folder? He also had threatened Naruto, today during math that if he didn't give Sasuke his folder, he'll punch him.

After a lot of promising that he didn't saw Sasuke's folder anywhere, Sasuke let go of Naruto.

He was surprised to find out that his folder was lying on top of his 'Nike' bag.

"Ha! I told you I didn't have your folder." Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Guys stop it. You're worse than my twin cousins." Kiba said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hn."

Before anyone could speak more, their coach interrupted them.

"Nice practice today." Ibiki entered the locker room. "Keep working like this and we'll crush those Venom Fangs." Wildcats was used to Ibiki's threatening pep talk.

One by one, they left the building.

Sasuke was the last one left inside the locker room. He hastily pulled on his uniform shirt over his Wildcats shirt. He knew his mother would not be too happy when she found out he was wearing a uniform shirt on top of his sweaty basketball uniform.

Sasuke was tired and he was in a hurry to go home and rest.

He bent down and was about to put his folder inside his bag when it…spoke?

'_He took me on a date two weeks before.'_

Sasuke furrowed his brows. He reached inside his folder and took out what appeared to be a tape recorder.

'_I was so bored there!' _the voice in the recorder spoke. It was moments before Sasuke realized this voice belonged to none other than Sakura. He was going to close it but stopped when he heard the next sentence.

_'The Japanese Garden was taking the hell out of me. I have never been into such a dull place. Sasuke really has a bad taste in hangout places.'_

Sasuke sat down in the bench bewildered. He couldn't think of anyone except Sakura whose voice that belonged to. He, by now, pretty much recognized most voices due to all the fan girling he had to face in school. Sasuke, however, was shocked that this was Sakura who was speaking. His Sakura.

The recorder continued playing.

_'I am only his girlfriend because I can get a chance to be popular and make all his fan girls jealous! He has no idea I am dating him because of this. I just have to be sweet and goody-goody around him and he'll never notice.'_

Sasuke let out an angry grunt. He could not believe Sakura would say such things about him. He always thought she loved Sasuke for who he was, not just for his looks. Sakura was the last person on earth who he thought would consider him as an object to be won.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

_'He's so stupid himself. Can't even see through me.'_

That was enough; Sasuke roughly picked up the recorder and shut it off. He shoved it inside his bag and walked angrily out of the locker room, not even bothering to see if it would slam or not.

He stomped through the hallways, his eyes cast downwards; which was why Sasuke failed to notice two girls bumping into him.

He looked up and glared at Karin and Ami.

"Oh Sasuke!" Karin cooed in that sick voice of hers. She made eye contact with Ami. Due to the furious expression Sasuke's handsome face, they had realized their plan had worked. Ami gave Karin thumbs up sign.

"I know why you're so mad." Ami said in a fake sympathetic voice.

Karin nodded and batted her fake eyelashes to make them look longer. "We heard Pinky talking to her friend and we couldn't help but over hear all that bad stuff she was saying about you."

Normally, Sasuke would rather puke at the sound of Karin's false voice but what she said stopped him from doing so.

"So we thought you'd better know." Ami said.

"And we recorded her conversation for you." Karin continued.

Sasuke widened his eyes a bit. Should he believe those two sissies or not. _That voice sure sounded like Sakura's._

"Sasuke, you have to break up with her." Karin looked at him with pleading eyes. "She's no good for you. Choose us instead."

Sasuke snorted. "Hn." What could he say? He couldn't back up Sakura because of all that stuff she said about him, and he would never have Karin or Ami as his girlfriend. Never.

Sasuke's mind was spinning. He walked past Karin and Ami.

Karin smirked, "We should bring an umbrella tomorrow, wouldn't want Pinky's tears on our new dress pants."

Ami laughed haughtily. "Of course."

Sasuke got on his motorcycle and sped towards the Uchiha Manor. He needed to have a 'talk' with Sakura. Why did she say such things? She had said so herself that she loved that place. Never before, had Sakura criticized Sasuke's choice. As much as he didn't want to, Sasuke began to believe that Sakura considered him as a prize rather than her boyfriend. He hated people toying with him.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura was sitting on her bed, thinking about how Karin and Ami got their greasy hands on Sasuke's folder. Usually, she didn't ponder over such matters but try as she might, she couldn't get the topic out of her mind. Something in her mind was nagging her that Karin and Ami plus Sasuke's folder equaled trouble. Sakura hoped that whatever feeling she had, got away soon. She looked at the digital clock on her wall. It was a quarter after four, Sasuke would be home any minute now.

Just as the thought passed her mind, she heard a door slam downstairs. Sakura was about to go downstairs to see what happened when deep voices stopped her. Instead, she leaned against the wall and listened.

Downstairs:

Sasuke was beyond pissed that he unintentionally slammed the front door. His parents were out on yet again, another meeting, so he didn't need to worry about being told off. Itachi , who had been in the kitchen, appeared in the hallway.

"What is going on Sasuke? Why did you slam the door like that?" Itachi asked. By the look of fury on Sasuke's face, he knew something was wrong.

"Where is she?" Sasuke half-shouted.

"Who?" Itachi was confused.

"Sakura." Sasuke grew angrier as he mentioned her name.

"Upstairs but-" Itachi's sentence was cut off when Sasuke sped past and sprinted upstairs.

Sakura, who was listening Sasuke shouting, grew nervous. What had she done to make him mad? Hesitantly, she began to open the door, but at the same time, someone from outside opened the door with such force that Sakura looked up, surprised. Before her stood a furious Sasuke. She had seen him mad before, but his anger had never been directed towards her before.

Sakura bit her lip and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "I should ask you the same thing."

Sakura cringed, he never heard him raise his voice before.

She watched him as he walked towards his bed, unzipped his bag and took out his folder.

"Oh you got your folder back. Ami and Karin asked me-" Sakura's sentence was cut off when she saw the expression on Sasuke's face.


	14. The fight

**CHAPTER 14:**

Recap:

_Sakura cringed, he never heard him raise his voice watched him as he walked towards his bed, unzipped his bag and took out his folder._"_Oh you got your folder back. Ami and Karin asked me-" Sakura's sentence was cut off when she saw the expression on Sasuke's face._

End Recap-

Sasuke's expression was of pure frustration. Even the hidden warmth that Sakura had always seen in his eyes was replaced by anger. Sasuke closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh. "I thought you were the only girl who was sincere to me. I thought you weren't like the others who took me as an object to be won. I thought so much things about you but it was all wrong!" Sasuke's voice grew louder with each passing sentence.

Sakura was confused. "Sorry Sasuke, but I really don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke glared at her. "As if. Tell me Sakura, all those times I took you out, was your happiness fake? Were all those smiles you gave me, were they fake?"

Sakura was still puzzled but she said, " I don't know what you are talking about, but Sasuke, I never thought bad of you. Trust me, I am sincere to you." Sakura badly wanted to know why Sasuke was so mad.

"Hn. Sincere." He reached into his folder and took out the recorder. "Then explain this!"

Sasuke thrust the folder into Sakura's hand. Sakura caught it and somewhat realized what Sasuke nagging feeling in her head told her that Ami and Karin, most likely, had tampered with the recorder, which made Sasuke angry towards Sakura. She didn't want to know what was recorded, but it was unwise to do that under Sasuke's glare.

Sakura slowly pushed the button and it started to play:

'_He took me on a date two weeks before.' 'I was so bored there!''The Japanese Garden was taking the hell out of me. I have never been into such a dull place. Sasuke really has a bad taste in hangout places.''I am only his girlfriend because I can get a chance to be popular and make all his fan girls jealous! He has no idea I am dating him because of this. I just have to be sweet and goody-goody around him and he'll never notice.''He's so stupid himself. Can't even see through me.'_

Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth and stared at the recorder. She knew she didn't speak whatever was in that recorder but the voice really did sound like looked at Sasuke and wished she didn't, he looked furious. As much as she willed them back, salty tears stung her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke I-I didn't do it!" Sakura tried to sound convincing, even though she knew she was innocent.

"Speak for yourself Sakura. How could you? I trusted you!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"P-please Sasuke, try to understand." Sakura said through sobs.

"Hn. Understand that you were playing with me all along? Why did you say these things?"

"That's what I am saying! I never said that stuff about you!" Sakura raised her voice.

"And you expect me to believe that!" Sasuke stepped towards Sakura and glared down at her.

Sakura managed to rid her sobs and sniffs. "Listen. I don't know how…but it wasn't me! Trust me Sasuke! I never said those things!"

"Trust." Sasuke let out a half-hearted smirk; "I think I trusted you enough. You're just like those other sluts who swoon over me."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Fine. You want to believe I did it, and then be that way. I tried to show my loyalty to you and you came across some stupid tape recorder and assume that I said whatever is in it."Sakura cried and Sasuke stood there. Was she telling the truth? Was Sakura framed?Before he could ask her anything, Sakura went past Sasuke and ran out of the room, leaving Sasuke to think whether or not Sakura was lying.

He sat down on her bed, the recorder in his hands, and thought about the times when Sakura showed no sense of pride around him. She was always kind and sweet towards him, not to mention supportive too.

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. He was double-minded; should he hate Sakura or believe that she was telling the truth. He let out a stressful grunt. It was too much for him to take. _Women_. At times like these, he wished his mother was here but she would ask Sasuke to apologize to Sakura. Sasuke knew the attachment his mother had with Sakura; she wouldn't think that Sakura would do something that stupid to hurt someone else's feelings. Sasuke thought that it might be true. Sakura was one of the nicest and patient people he ever met. She was hardly rude and not into gossip unlike most of the girl population in Konoha High.

Still, Sasuke had trusted Sakura. He was perplexed; Sakura had said over and over again that she did not speak ill of him in that recorder, while the voice sounded exactly like hers. She had also said something about Ami and Karin though Sasuke had cut her off.

He thought back to their argument, how did Ami and Karin come in the picture?

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, the tape recorder lay on his side.

What should he do?

He felt like banging his head against the wall.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura ran outside her room in tears and made her way towards the stairs that led to the third floor. The third floor of the Uchiha Manor had only two rooms and a large open space. It was beautiful and one could see the vast fields and houses from the large terrace.

Fugaku, who loved to garden, like Sakura's father, had grown many small plants in large flowerpots. One of the flowerpots contained a large tree, almost as tall as Sasuke and it was wide up to half a meter.

Sakura sat behind the flowerpot so no one could see her and let tears fall down from her eyes freely. She thought about Sasuke, how could he accuse her of such a thing. They had been in a strong relationship over quite sometime and now, Sakura feared, that it had ended. Sasuke was her first and best boyfriend ever. She wanted it to stay that way. Sakura was not one to go on from boyfriend to boyfriend like most girls did. She was a one-man woman type of person.

After her tears had dried out, Sakura cogitated about the tape recorder. She saw Sasuke draw it out from his folder. How did it get in there? Sakura recalled the time when she was in school that day. She was going home, and then Karin and Ami stopped her. They gave her the folder and asked her to return it to Sasuke. Sakura vaguely remembered putting the folder on Sasuke's bag in the locker room. Could someone have slipped the recorder inside the folder after she had gone?

Sakura was sure that no one was left in the school except the Wildcats, her and Itachi and a few other students; thought Itachi was outside and Sakura knew he would never go against her.

So who was left? She skimmed her mind for possibilities. None of the students that came to her mind, she knew would not frame her or make her miserable except…

Sakura gasped. _Ami and Karin!_ It all made sense. Ami and Karin were jealous of Sakura's relationship with Sasuke. They would do _anything _to make Sasuke break up with Sakura. And the tape recorder was the perfect opportunity.

_But…_Sakura wondered, _how did they manage to record my voice without me saying all that junk about Sasuke? _Sakura sighed; this was so confusing. You could never trust technology these days.

Sakura rested her head against the flowerpot and watched as the sky, slowly, began to turn a shade of pink and orange. She was not going to go downstairs soon. She was slightly mad at Sasuke for blaming her for all she hadn't done. He had shouted at her and even though she had declared her innocence, Sasuke still hadn't accepted her truth.

She wished to kill Karin and Ami now, for all they had done. How far could they go for one guy who would never, in Sakura's opinion, return his feelings towards them?

_Self-centered sluts!_

Her remark made Sakura recall what Sasuke had said to her and it made her want to cry even more: _You're just like those other sluts who swoon over me._

Sakura's lower lip trembled. How was she going to clear all this?

**Stop crying you baby!  
**Sakura groaned. Her inner had the worst timings to appear. _Leave me alone!_

**Someone's in a cheery mood today. **Her inner said sarcastically

_Why are you here?_

**Sakura. **Her inner sighed. **You shouldn't let Sasuke break you up like that! He doesn't deserve you! Go date someone who will truly love you and understand you**.

_I don't want any other man._

**Ugh! You are so stubborn. He is a jerk. Leave him.**

_Not happening…and he is not a jerk! I'm just sad because he doesn't trust me._

**Whatever. Help yourself. I'm going.**

_Thank you. That is the best suggestion you made all day. Hope we don't meet again._

**You wish. **And with that Inner Sakura vanished, leaving Sakura to sit by the pot, staring at the sky and letting silent tears fall down her eyes.

_I should hate Sasuke for not trusting me but why can't I hate him? It is frustrating. Sasuke please listen…I am telling the truth…please, I don't want you leaving me. Getting together with you was the best thing that ever happened in my life. I never felt so loved, so special before._

Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head, elbows resting on her knees. She had used up all of her tears and couldn't cry. She didn't want to go back downstairs, even though she had a lot of homework waiting for her in her room…and an angry Sasuke. Sakura wondered if this really was the end of hers and Sasuke's relationship. She feared it was true. Even before she knew it, tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. Sakura let the tears fall. What could she do now? It was up to Sasuke to trust her or not. She knew she should go downstairs and reason with him, but apparently, Sakura thought, Sasuke was too mad to listen to her, let alone understand.

She stood up slowly and walked to the swing on the terrace. She sat down and rested her head on the arm. All that crying had made her sleepy, and she was definitely not in the mood to go downstairs. Sakura yawned and sniffed before she closed her eyes, forgetting her pile of homework.

Meanwhile:

Downstairs in Sakura's room:

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, trying to think about how to get out of this confusion. Sakura had insisted that she had not said anything about him, and yet, the voice in the tape recorder was no doubt her voice. Sasuke reached for the tape recorder and turn it on for the third time. As much as he didn't wanted to hear it, Sasuke had to make sure if it really was Sakura's voice. He still couldn't believe that his Sakura would do such a thing. And if she did, why didn't she confess she really did it?

Sasuke hadn't really expected this from her, yet somewhere in his mind, a voice told him that something was wrong. Of course something is wrong. My girlfriend talked badly of me behind my back!

Even if he said this to himself, Sasuke couldn't get the picture out of his mind at how convincing she looked when she was crying. Was she telling the truth? Sasuke hadn't missed the hurt and betrayal clear in her teary eyes. Sakura was his first girlfriend. He had never had any interest in women but Sakura; there was something about her that made him attracted to her. Sakura was one of the most sensitive people he ever met, even sensitive that Hinata. She hardly made a joke out of any one, instead she sympathized them. Sakura was so different from other girls and she didn't seem to care. Sasuke always felt comfortable in her presence, and always had the strange will to protect her from anything. Though, today, his mind was in turmoil. What should he do? Sasuke kept asking himself that. Believe her or break up with her?

Sasuke was so busy debating with his mind that he didn't notice Itachi enter the room and stand in front of him. It was his voice that brought Sasuke back to reality

"Care to tell me why Sakura ran out of here crying?" Itachi had his arms crossed over his chest and a not too pleased expression on his face. He had seen Sakura go out of her room and felt that he should ask Sasuke what happened, as he was always the one to make stupid mistakes and let his temper get the better of him.

Sasuke glared. "Hn."

Itachi sighed and sat down on the bed beside Sasuke. "Ok. What happened?"

Sasuke hesitated. When he was little, he always used to go to his brother for help and Itachi always listened to him and gave him advice if he needed it. However, with the passage of years and the rivalry between the Akatsuki and the Wildcats, Sasuke distanced himself from Itachi even though there were at times when he felt close to him. Now, Sasuke felt the need to talk to Itachi, though he would never admit it.

"Listen to this and you'll know what the problem is." Sasuke turned the recorder on and it began to play.

Itachi was wide eyed after it stopped playing. He could not believe his ears. Sasuke didn't miss his expression. "See what I mean?" Sasuke mumbled, "She's been using me all along."

Itachi, being wiser than his age knew Sakura very well. He knew that Sakura would never go around becoming popular. She was not the type to use someone for her own personal gain. "I don't think it is Sakura."

"What?" Sasuke stared at him, disbelieved.

"Sasuke, do you think Sakura would be stupid enough to use somebody just to become popular?"

"That's what she said in the tape." Sasuke said gruffly.

Itachi rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his foolish little brother just refused to look outside the box."It isn't Sakura. Believe me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I think she was framed."

"Hn. Then why is her voice in that thing."

Itachi chuckled. "Oh how stupid of me. I never noticed it before."

"What?" Sasuke grew irritated. Can't Itachi get on with the point?

"I remember, this recorder is from school."

"So?"

"Sasuke." Itachi sighed. "How could you be so blind?"

"…"

"Our school" Itachi began to explain "has the latest technological devices, since Tsunade has good relations with the electronics company's manager."

"Your point?" Sasuke asked sourly.

"This recorder has many gadgets in it Sasuke. It can change the voice of a person once you feed the person's voice from somewhere else."

"…" Sasuke still had not gotten the point.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Someone, wanted to provoke you to break up with Sakura. Obviously, they don't like Sakura being with you."

Sasuke widened his eyes in realization. Sakura was telling the truth all along. He snapped at her and made her cry when all along, she was telling the truth. Though, Itachi's theory could be a possibility, not a fact.

"Who do you think it was?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, but ask Sakura. Surely the last person she saw would have done it... Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke didn't want to talk. He had to think of how to make up with her, though part of him was exhilarated that Sakura had not done it. He was a fool to think Sakura would ever cheat him.  
"How did the recorder got into you folder?"

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged. "I had lost it after math and then I found it on top of my bag after I came from practice. Why?"

"Sakura told me that she had returned your folder."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

"So you see, Sakura was framed. Did she meet anyone before giving it to you? Did she tell you anything?"

Sasuke tried to remember, "Yeah.." he said slowly, "She said something about Ami and Karin…"

"And?"

"And…" Sasuke didn't listen to her because he was angry with her, though he couldn't tell that to Itachi.

As if Itachi read his mind, "You never let her continue did you?"

"…"

"I knew it." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You've got a lot of apologizing to do foolish brother. Like I told you before, don't go cold towards her."

Sasuke sighed. "What am I supposed to do?

"Well, for one thing, confront her. She needs you Sasuke and you need her. I…I have never seen you so happy before."

Sasuke raised his brow.

Itachi began to explain, "ever since Sakura came here, you've been…less cold, especially when she became your girlfriend. I never thought anyone could get through you but the way she acted towards you, I knew she would. Don't take her for granted Sasuke, there aren't many girls like her left."

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Was he that obvious? And what he said about Sakura, Sasuke had to agree that it was true…he had taken Sakura for granted. It was a fact that Sakura was the one female, other than his mother to whom he could confide. Though how to make up with her was difficult. He had to think about it.

Hesitantly, Sasuke asked, "how should I apologize to her?"

"Foolish brother. I cant tell you everything." Itachi stood up, "you should know how to, and I think you two will be together before you know it." Itachi smirked and left his room leaving a thoughtful Sasuke behind.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He knew Sakura would refuse to listen to him now. He hoped tomorrow would be a good day.

Sasuke picked up his bag and went to his room.

Upstairs:

It was 5 o'clock. Sakura was still sleeping on the swing at the terrace. Sasuke, who was sitting in his room, trying to do his ever so hard Accounting homework, was wondering where she was.

It had been a while and she hadn't seen her on this floor. Sasuke stood up and went to Itachi's room. Itachi was also busy laboring over his Advanced Accounting homework. (Sakura takes science subjects that include Physics, Chemistry and Biology. Sasuke, Itachi and all of Sasuke and Itachi's guy friends take Business subjects that are Business studies, Economics and Accounting.)

Itachi looked up from his scientific calculator.

"You made up with her?"

"Hn." Sasuke went inside and sat down on the bed. "Don't know how."

Itachi put down his calculator. "Well I am not going to tell you if that's what you're here for. Just take my advice: don't sound harsh and accusing towards her. Say sorry like you really mean it."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn. I get it, and for your information I came to ask if you've seen her."

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She is not in her room."

Itachi stood up. Of course she would be hiding somewhere. "You look upstairs and I'll go downstairs."

Sasuke stood up and went out of Itachi's room. He felt guilty; it was his fault that Sakura was somewhere hiding…and probably crying. Sasuke felt the urge to go and hug her. He sped up and practically ran all the way upstairs. Sasuke looked around the two rooms on the third floor: no Sakura. Suddenly a thought struck him: Sakura loved the plants his father had planted. Usually, before their fight, she and Sasuke used to come up here and talk.

Sasuke looked around the mini artificial garden, still no Sakura. He was semi-panicking by now. What if she left the house? Thought that thought seemed to farfetched Sasuke didn't want to think about it.

He was about to go downstairs when he saw a figure lying on the swing. Sasuke ran up to the swing and saw Sakura sleeping. She was lying on her side, her legs were dangling off the swing and her hands were beneath her head.

It was almost twilight and the pink and orange sky made Sakura look beautiful. His eyes softened when he saw the peaceful expression on her face, though he knew she was broken inside…because of him.

Sasuke bent down slightly and shook her awake. "Sakura." He called softly.

Sakura's eyes fluttered and it was a moment before she adjusted her surroundings. She looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that she didn't smile at him like she usually did. His heart sank when he saw that her eyes were bloodshot. His guess was right, she had been crying. Sakura looked up at him and then suddenly got up and went downstairs, without bothering to give him a second glance.

Sasuke knew she was beyond hurt. He had to make things right, Sasuke had thought about what Itachi had said. She needs you Sasuke and you need her. I…I have never seen you so happy before. Itachi was right, Sasuke could not lose her. The fight was stupid and it was mostly his fault.

Sasuke clenched his fists, he knew who had recorded the tape. It all made sense: Karin and Ami. Sasuke gritted his teeth. How could he be so stupid?

He had heard and seen Karin and Ami taunt Sakura numerous times and he knew they would do anything to make him hate her. Sasuke now realized that Sakura never used the kind of language Karin and Ami did. She was soft spoken and her tone of voice was not high…unlike the one in the tape.

He had made a big mistake hurting her and now he was determined to make up with her…and to have a talk with Ami and Karin tomorrow.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
Sakura ran all the way to her room. She could not bear Sasuke getting angry with her even if she had not done anything. Sakura was mad at him, for not listening and ranting on and on, making her miserable.

That's why he came upstairs to wake me up. Sakura thought bitterly. To hurt me even more. A part of Sakura could not help but doubt that Sasuke would ever intentionally hurt her. He had always been so protective of her, but now. Sakura didn't know what came over him. She was worried at the thought that tomorrow or any time Sasuke would break up with her and then, it would be over.

She sat on her bed. She was exhausted after what happened. She wanted to lie down but she had to get to her homework.

Sakura unwillingly unzipped her bag and got out her math book and notebook and of course her pencil box. She slowly wrote the date and started doing the sums.

High school was tough. She still had to prepare for her geography test and write an English essay. Sakura believed there wouldn't be much time to do all that. It was already half past five and she had two chapters of Geography to prepare.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Sasuke's words kept replaying in her mind, taunting her and piercing her heart.

She knew she should move on and forget it but the thought of seeing Sasuke with another girl made her want to disappear. Maybe she really wasn't meant for him, maybe he deserved someone better, but whom did she deserve? No one?

The equation 2x + y = 35 got smudged on her paper because of the single tear that fell from her eye.

Sakura quickly blinked away the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. There was no use crying, she had lost Sasuke.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
With Sasuke:

Sasuke was sitting in his room, trying to prepare for the geography test. He had done his Accounting and Mathematics homework. He had decided to do his English essay tomorrow morning. Preparations for the test weren't going too well. He kept thinking about how Sakura had never avoided her before and now she did. It would be hard to talk to her. Usually, being the person Sasuke is, he hardly ever apologized to anyone, though it never bothered him. Knowing Sakura was ignoring him bothered him a lot. Sasuke took a deep breath. He had made a plan: he would interrogate Ami and Karin to clear things up and then he would deal with Sakura.


	15. Confusion cleared

**CHAPTER 15:**

The next day, Sakura woke up early at 6 in the morning to finish her homework. At twenty-three past seven, she began revising for her Geography test. Thankfully, Ibiki had given them two chapters instead of three or four. The chapters were short too: Fishing and Mining.

Before she slept last night, Sakura had resolved never to look Sasuke in the eye again or talk to him. Ever since she came here, he had always been cold towards her even when she showed sympathy or kindness. Sakura had gotten to know him, but even after he became her boyfriend…_he still didn't change._ Sakura thought coldly as she snapped her book shut and got up to wash her face.

Sakura felt calm as the lukewarm water hit her face. She rinsed her face three times before drying it. Sakura looked sideways at the clock on her wall, it was early but she wanted to get to school before the bell; if she was going to avoid Sasuke, then she wouldn't go to school or come home with him.

Sakura changed into her uniform, grabbed her schoolbag and bustled downstairs to the kitchen. Mikoto, as usual was up early. She was humming and making pancakes: Sakura's favorite. The scraping of Sakura's chair caused Mikoto to turn her head.

"Good Morning. You're up early."

"Morning." Sakura replied unenthusiastically. "I have to go to school early to get some work done."

"I see." Mikoto said as she placed the pancake in front of Sakura. "Do you want me to wake up Sasuke so he can drop you off?"

Mikoto liked it when his little baby boy and his girlfriend were together. Sasuke looked so cute with Sakura! However, she was unaware of the fight that had taken place last night.

"No thanks. I'll go by myself."

"Go where?" Itachi appeared in the kitchen; he dropped his black school bag beside the counter and sat opposite of Sakura. He looked closely at Sakura as she took a bite out of her pancake. A normal person would think she was just going through a usual routine, but Itachi knew better. Even though Sakura's expression showed one of indifference, Itachi could only wonder how she was feeling inside. Many girls were after his brother's heart and she had won his. Itachi knew that Sakura loved being with him. Now, because of his foolish little brother's foolish mistake, things had gone wrong. _When does he ever make things right? _Itachi thought sarcastically. He didn't want their relationship to end, not this way.

Sakura swallowed her piece before answering, "To school." Sakura didn't know that Itachi was intelligent to what happened yesterday, so she had nothing against him. Even if he did know, Sakura would still not be against him. _At least there is one Uchiha who has manners._

"You're going now? This early?" Itachi asked, slightly surprised. Though he had a feeling why Sakura would be going early to school while Sasuke was sleeping: to avoid Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "I have work to do at school."

"Do you want me to take you to school?" Itachi asked. He was taking Sasuke with him and he hoped that the tension would ease between the ex-couple.

Sakura shook her head as she hastily finished her breakfast. Sasuke would be downstairs any minute now. Sakura grabbed her school bag and bid both of the Uchihas goodbye.

Sarcasm was floating around her. _Wouldn't want to ruin his day when he sees me. _Sakura thought, referring to a certain ice hearted Uchiha. She stepped outside and felt the cool breeze upon her face. At least the weather was not against her. She walked to school, all the way looking at the ground, not caring who she bumped into or what was ahead of her.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
Sasuke trudged downstairs after he got ready for school. His alarm clock wasn't working, and it was fortunate for him to wake up early. He had finished studying for the last of his Geography test, which he hadn't prepared good due to some other things that had been on his mind. Sasuke went inside the kitchen and saw only two occupants: his mother and stupid Itachi. Sasuke scanned the room; there was no sign of Sakura. Not that he cared, or did he?

Itachi saw Sasuke's expression and answered his unasked question. "Sakura already left for school."

Sasuke sat down on the seat previously occupied by Sakura. He didn't bother to speak or say 'Morning' to his mother as he usually did. Mikoto noticed this. "Good Morning Sasuke dear."

Itachi snickered at the word 'dear'. Sasuke threw him a deadly glare, which caused Itachi to stop abruptly. He knew it was unwise to worsen Sasuke's already bad mood.

"Morning," Sasuke replied glumly.

Mikoto turned her head looking concerned. "Is everything alright Sasuke? You seem…odd."

_Who wouldn't be after they got into a ridiculous fight with their girlfriend and not listening to her? _Itachi thought.

"I'm fine." Sasuke stated as Mikoto attempted to feel Sasuke's forehead. She still didn't seem to be concerned.

"I don't know what has happened. Both you and Sakura look strange today. Are you sure nothing is wrong? Did something happen between you two?" Mikoto asked sternly.

Sasuke shook his head. He crammed his mouth with pancakes to avoid answering his mothers' 20 questions.

Itachi just watched the scene far from being amused. He was angry at his brother.

"C'mon Sasuke, hurry up. School will start any minute now." Itachi said as he took out his car keys from inside his bag.

Sasuke grunted and got inside the car beside Itachi. He was mad, anxious and confused at the same time. Such a mixture of emotions was unlikely for an Uchiha, to top it off; the cause of these emotions was a girl! Uchihas don't go after girls, they come after them. He ran a hand through his hair, at situations like these, he felt like pulling his hair.

"You sure look frustrated." Itachi said as he pulled off the driveway and into the street.

"Hn." Sauske didn't feel like talking so much. How was he going to make things right with her?

"You need some help?" Itachi asked.

"No." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Fine then, but keep it in mind: there is no other girl than Sakura who can make you feel happy. So be a good person for once and make up with her. It'll do the both of you good."

"Hn."

Itachi sighed. He had tried his best to make Sauske understand; now it was up to Sasuke to decide what to do.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura sat at her desk, keeping her eyes fixed on the blackboard. She was _trying _to listen what Kakashi sensei was saying, but she was in too much of an emotional turmoil to pay attention.

That morning, when she came here, there were no students. Sakura took that opportunity to cry a bit. She didn't want to cry at home, because she didn't want to draw too much attention towards herself.

After ten long minutes of crying, she walked around the school. She didn't greet her friends this morning; they would tell that Sakura was glum and she would be bombarded with questions. For some reason, Sakura didn't want to tell them what happened. After the bell rang, she quietly slipped in a seat at the corner of the room.

Hinata was sitting with Naruto again, and Sasuke was sitting somewhere else.

Sakura figured that even after their fight, she could still not get over him. Memories of her and Sasuke flashed into her mind over and over again, which made her miss him. Sometimes, she felt that she should go talk to Sauske, but then she would remember that Sauske made false assumptions about her and didn't listen to what she had to say.

Sakura, therefore, made a resolution: _Don not sit next to Sasuke, do not look at him in the eye and ignore him in any possible way._

Sakura was determined to stick to them. She sighed sadly and opened her math notebook to do the given sums. Today's topic was Inequalities. Sakura's mood worsened, she hated math, only when it was hard for her.

With Naruto and Hinata:

"Hurry up and do the sums Hinata, so I can copy you." Naruto said to his girlfriend as he played with his pen.

Hinata laughed. "Naruto," she said softly, "I'll be really happy if you do your work by yourself." After Naruto had become her boyfriend, Hinata began to open up to him more. She no longer stuttered around him.

Naruto sulked, "Aw, Hinata, c'mon! Sasuke even wouldn't let me copy from him."

Hinata sighed. "Fine Naruto, but just this once ok."

"Great!" Naruto one-armed hugged her. Suddenly, his cerulean eyes fell upon Sauske, who was sitting at the front of the class…alone.

"What's Sasuke doing there?" Naruto asked. Hinata followed Sasuke's gaze and saw him sitting there. "Maybe Sakura didn't come to school today; I didn't see her this morning."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah…I thought Sauske didn't come to school today too."

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Sasuke didn't come to meet us guys today before the bell rang."

"Maybe he came after the bell." Hinata said.

"Yeah…." Naruto, judging by Sasuke's irritated expression, couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. For someone dense, he could figure out his best friend's feeling in an instant. He made sure to ask Sasuke later.

Both Hinata and Naruto failed to notice a pink-haired teen sitting at the back of the class in a corner, trying hard not to cry.

Lunchtime:

Seating arrangement:On one side: (From left to right)

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Kiba.

On the other side: (From left to right)

Tenten, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura sat at the lunch table, with her head down, focusing on her sandwich. Ino was busy talking with Shikamaru. Lee and Kiba were discussing about some baseball player. Tenten, Neji and Shino were conversing about one of their new teachers. The three of them took Commerce, and recently they had a new teacher. They were comparing how the teacher taught classes of different grades. Naruto and Hinata were also talking. Sauske was brooding next to Naruto.

After math class that morning, Hinata was surprised to see Sakura at school, so were Tenten and Ino.

Flashback:

_The bell rang and the class assembled out of the room into the hallway. Sakura was the last one to go out. Her next class was with Kurenai sensei. Sakura had her head down all morning. She couldn't comprehend why she did come to school in the first place. Though if she stayed, Mikoto would know something was wrong and she didn't want her to know that Sakura and Sasuke had a fight. She hadn't seen her friends except for Hinata. Hinata, though, didn't notice her, as did Naruto. Sakura wanted it to stay that way. However, her wish shattered when a loud, obnoxious voice reached her eardrum._

"_SAKURA! YOU'RE HERE" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards her, Hinata trailing behind him._

_Sakura looked up and gave him a small, teeny-tiny smile, "Uh…yes…I am."_

"_We thought you didn't come to school today. We didn't see you in the morning, and Sasuke was sitting alone during math." Hinata explained._

"_Oh. Right." Sakura didn't want to give them the impression that they had a fight. "I…"_

'_Think Sakura think' Sakura swallowed. "Sasuke came late to school today, so I sat at the back to wait for him. Though the seat got occupied and he had to sit at the front."_

_Hinata nodded. "But why didn't you come to meet us before school?"_

"_Oh." Sakura cleared her throat. "I was hanging at the soccer field before school."_

_Hinata gave Sakura a skeptical look. "Are you alright?" she asked._

_Sakura nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You look…uh…you look, ugh I can't find the word!" Naruto spoke up._

"_He means to say, you look edgy today." Hinata said._

_Sakura gave a false laugh. "Guys I'm alright. Okay? Look, I have to get to class. Ino might be waiting for me." She waved them as Hinata and Naruto went to their respective classes._

End Flashback.

Sakura sighed inwardly. Her friends were bound to notice that she and Sasuke weren't sitting together. What would she say? That she and Sasuke had a fight? She looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. He was slumped over his tray. Sakura assumed that Sasuke didn't tell his friends about the fight. She was about to go wash her hands when two teens approached their table.

"Hi Sasuke." Ami and Karin cooed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and kept his head down. He didn't want to see their pathetic faces. It was because of them he shouted at Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand could feel her blood boiling. It took every ounce of energy in her body to keep herself from shoving the plastic knife in front of her down Ami and Karin's sorry throats.

"I was wondering Sasuke," Ami said in a sickish sweet voice, "That you and I could go out sometime."

"Or you could go with me." Karin asked eagerly.

"Excuse me!" Ino interrupted. By now, everyone at her table looked up. All of them were wondering the same thing: didn't those two know that Sasuke and Sakura were going out?

"What it is Blondie?" Karin glared at her.

"Listen four-eyes. Despite your glasses, you still can't see that Sasuke already has a girlfriend. Or are your glasses really that thick?"

"Hmph!" Ami tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What girlfriend?"

Ino looked at her as if she sprouted donkey ears. "She's right in front of you freak." Ino pointed at Sakura. "Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend." Ino said. She made each syllable clear.

"Oh really." Karin drawled. "How do you know both of them are together?"

"Because they are." Tenten spoke for the first time.

"They don't look much like a couple to me." Ami said. She looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke to view her point.

Tenten also did the same. She whispered to Neji, "I hate to admit it but it's kind of true. I haven't seen Sasuke and Sakura talk to each other the whole time we've been here. And Sakura didn't even meet us today, her mood was off."

"I think they had another fight. I mean, it's obvious by the look on their faces." Neji whispered back.

Tenten sighed. She looked at Sakura: her head was down and she was clutching her spoon. Ami and Karin had smug expressions on their faces. _What are they so happy about? _Tenten thought.

"What is your point?" Ino asked Ami and Karin.

Ami gave a mean laugh; Karin talked, "Oh! Didn't Sasuke-kun tell you?"

"Tell us what?" It was Kiba who spoke. He narrowed his eyes at the two.

Ami and Karin looked at each other before Ami answered. "That Pinky here insulted Sasuke and now he knows all about it."

"Hey you freak!" Naruto said. "Sakura would never do that. We know her better than you do."

"Oh yeah?" Karin mocked. "Let's see if this changes your mind." Karin held up a recorder. Sakura looked at it with wide eyes. "Sorry Sasuke-kun." Karin drawled. "We had to borrow it from your bag so we could remove the false thoughts everyone had about Pinky."

Sasuke glared at them. They had gone this far to break into his locker. He remembered what Itachi had said about Sakura being framed. He was now sure that Ami and Karin were the cause of all this. He was sure they wouldn't believe that Sakura was guilty.

"Hn." He smirked to everyone's surprise. "Fine. Play it. Let's see if they believe you."

Sasuke failed to miss the even horrified expression on Sakura's face. This was enough for her. Sasuke had gone too far. She felt like slapping Sasuke. How could he ask them to play? Did he want everyone else turning against her? Sakura couldn't bear it when Ami and Karin started to play the recorder. She abruptly stood up and ran away from the lunch table and out into the hallways. Everyone, including Sasuke, except Ami and Karin were shocked to see her leave. Sasuke was sure Sakura was crying and it was his entire fault. Sasuke's heart grew heavy, a prickly feeling passed through it. He didn't mean to make her feel bad than she already was. Itachi was right. Sasuke did have a tendency of making people's feelings hurt.

He felt a strong urge to go after her. Naruto glanced at him and gave him a questioning look. Sasuke returned it with the guiltiest expression he had ever shown. Naruto was surprised to see this. He gave Sasuke a pitiful look. Sasuke stood up and made a movement to leave. Ami and Karin gaped at him. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Ami asked. Sasuke turned and glared at her. A flash of red flickered in his eyes.

"Shut up. Both of you will not say a word." He growled as he took menacing steps towards them. He completely ignored his friends who were staring at him like he had lost his mind. Ami and Karin both took a step back. They had never seen Sasuke act this angry towards them.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Karin said in a meek voice. "What's wr-wrong?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Why do you have to make my life miserable as well as hers?" Sasuke demanded.

"What are y-you talking about?" Ami asked.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Sasuke glared at her. "What did she do to you so you could make her miserable?"

Karin found her confidence. "That Pink-haired freak? Sasuke, she is no good for you. You heard what she had to say in the reorder. We wanted to alert you."

"Hn. And how do I know Sakura really said those things?"

"Because it was her voice!" Karin said. "You could hear it again." She held out the recorder in front of her to give it to Sasuke. Sasuke swatted her hand away. "Get rid of that thing. It's nothing but lies. You two framed Sakura."

"Huh?" Naruto spoke for the first time. He had never seen Sasuke act like this before. "What do you mean they framed Sakura?"

Sasuke ignored him and continued to glower at the freaks. "Just spit it out. Why did you do this?"

Karin and Ami looked at each other for help. Sasuke was on his limit. They gave a slight nod to each other as if it was decided what they were going to do next.

"You always care about Pinky. Never once you looked our way." Karin spoke. Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at them with a bored expression. It was the first time in weeks he changed expression within a short amount of time.

"What does she have that we don't have Sasuke-kun?" Ami asked desperately. Sasuke merely stared at them, not bothering to answer.

"Forget her Sasuke. It's us who you're looking for." Ami took a step forward. "She doesn't-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snarled. "You don't know anything. Leave her alone and while you're at it, leave me alone too. I've had it enough with you and your stupid schemes."

Sasuke turned around and began to walk away, but Karin rushed forward and grabbed his arm. "It's always about her isn't it? _Precious Sakura_." Karin spoke angrily. "Are we nothing to you Sasuke? We know you better than she does. We know you much longer than she does!"

Sasuke gave a deep scowl and roughly pushed her hand away. "You don't know anything about me. Hn. You don't even know what you're talking about."

Karin opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, Ibiki sensei rushed inside the cafeteria. He strode towards where Sasuke was standing. "What is going on here?" he asked looking from Sasuke to Karin and Ami and then at the silent table where Naruto and the others were sitting. "A student informed me a fight was going on here."

Lee stood up. "There has been no fight going on here, sir. Just a disagreement."

Ibiki nodded. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon the recorder. He picked it up and examined it. "This is stolen property from the school." He declared. "Which one of you is responsible?"

Karin and Ami cast their heads down quickly. They were determined not to take the blame. "We don't know sir. I believe it was on top of their table so one of them might be responsible." Karin pointed towards Naruto and the others.

"Liar!" Kiba, Ino and Naruto stood up and yelled. Ibiki raised his brows. "You have something to say students?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah we do!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino spoke up. "Sensei, Ami and Karin brought the recorder to our table. Ask the other students around us if you don't believe us."

Ibiki turned to Ami and Karin. "Is this true girl? I can ask others if you don't answer me."

Ami and Karin nodded slowly. "We got it from Sasuke's locker." Ami added quickly. The look Sasuke gave her was enough for someone to pass out.

"Is it true Sasuke? That the recorder-stolen from school-was found in your bag."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. It was the truth after all. Naruto and Neji looked at each other. Would Ibiki contact Sasuke's parents? Will he expel him from school?

"T-that's not a-all." Hinata spoke shyly. All eyes turned to her.

"You have something to say…Hinata Hyuga?" Ibiki asked.

Hinata nodded. "Ami a-and Karin s-stole it f-from Sasuke's l-locker. T-that m-means they b-broke a s-school rule."

Ibiki looked at Ami and Karin in thought. "Yes, that is correct. They have broken a school rule by invading a student's personal property. But, Sasuke has also stolen from the school which is also a violation of a school rule." His eyes turned to Sasuke.

"Care to explain, Sasuke, why have you taken the recorder? I didn't expect this from such a good student like you."

Sasuke sighed. "I was practicing for basketball with the Wildcats after school." Sasuke began. "When I came back after practice, I saw my folder which had been previously stolen." He repressed to send a glare towards Ami and Karin.

"And?" Ibiki motioned Sasuke to continue.

"The stolen folder was lying on top of my bag. I didn't know how it got there. I saw the recorder in the bag and-"

"Did you know it belonged to the school?" Ibiki inquired.

"No." Sasuke shook his head.

"So you thought it was wise to take it home and not ask a teacher if it belonged to a student or perhaps the school."

Sasuke stayed silent. How could he explain that he took the recorder home to question Sakura why did she insult Sasuke, only to find out that she didn't and Ami and Karin had framed her?

Luckily for him, his friends took his side. "Excuse me sensei." Tenten stood up. "Before you came, Ami and Karin told us that they wanted us to hear what was in the recorder."

Ibiki looked at her. "And what might be so important that she wanted you to hear? Maybe I could hear it."

Tenten shook her head. "Sorry sensei, I don't know what is in it."

"Right then." Ibiki turned to Ami and Karin. "Explain please."

Ami gulped and Karin bit her lip. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. They were bound to get in trouble now, all because of Sasuke's friends and some student who snitched on them.

"Um…well…before we play it." Karin began, a plan forming in her mind. She could not get herself and her best friend Ami in trouble, no matter what. Even if it meant getting the school's heartthrob or his girlfriend in trouble. They had to get someone else to take the blame, or else it'll be over for them. All their popularity would go down the drain.

"Yes, speak up Miss Karin." Ibiki said.

"Before we play it." Karin repeated. "We want to tell you that it was Sakura who returned the folder to Sasuke. We saw her. The recorder was in Sasuke's folder."

"Are you implying that Sakura stole the voice recorder and hid it in Sasuke's folder?"

Ami shrugged. "It could be a possibility." She said as if she was talking to someone her own age and not talking to a teacher whom most of the students feared.

Ibiki inhaled deeply. _Teenagers…count on them to brew trouble when you least want it. I should have stayed in the military… _

"Both of you." He addressed to Lee and Ino. "Go get Miss Sakura. Tell her to meet me in my office."

He now turned to Sasuke, Ami and Karin. "You three will come with me."

Naruto gave Sasuke a sympathetic glance as Sasuke walked away. Ino and Lee had already gone to fetch Sakura.

"Those two bitches!" Tenten growled. "Who do they think they are? Getting Sasuke and Sakura in trouble like that."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. "I don't even know what this whole thing is about. I mean the voice recorder and stuff."

"I h-hope Sasuke a-and Sakura don't g-get in trouble." Hinata said worriedly.

Naruto, though he too was worried, put an arm around Hinata. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. Sasuke and Sakura will handle it." he said quietly. _I hope. Things will go from bad to worse if Sasuke and Sakura don't talk to each other after this. I'm gonna kill those hags. _Naruto clenched his fist.

"There goes the bell." Neji sighed. "C'mon Tenten, we have Business studies." He stood up and turned to the rest. "Let us know if anything happens."

The remaining six nodded. One by one, the cafeteria emptied as students left for classes.

S-s-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura sat on the steps of the gym. She had cried for a while but now her tears died down. Everyone would have heard the recorder by now. _All of them would hate me just like Sasuke does. He won't even look at me today. _Sakura thought miserably. She never felt so forlorn in her life. Of course she had been bullied quite a number of times before but her friends were there. Now, she believed, they would all turn against her. The bell had ringed. Sakura stood up to go inside the building, but some distant voice calling her name stopped turned around and spotted a blonde head running towards her, she realized it was Ino. _Probably coming to shout at me. _Sakura thought. _Might as well face it now before later. _

She saw Ino approach her. Her expression was one of concern, which surprised Sakura. She expected Ino to be angry.

"Sakura!" Ino stopped in front of her and panted. "Lee and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Sakura didn't say anything, she didn't want to. She just waited for Ino to catch her breath.

"Ibiki wants you in his office." Ino said. Sakura knitted her brows. "Uh…why?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know. It's kind of a long story. By the way, why did you run out from the cafeteria? I was worried about you."

Sakura looked at Ino. She really did look worried. Sakura felt that she could tell Ino anything. Ino was like the sister she never had. So caring and understanding. "Ino, I'll tell you later. I promise. Why do I have to go to Ibiki again?"

Ino put on a nasty expression. "It's all Ami and Karin's fault. They got Sasuke in trouble now you're their target. I can't believe those two."

Sakura bit her lip. She knew whatever stood in front of her; she was not going to like it. _Be strong Sakura. be strong. _Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Wait." She said before Ino went off. Ino turned around, " What is it?"

"So, you guys are not mad at me?" Sakura asked cautiously. Ino raised her brow. "Why would we be mad at you?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well…it's liked this. Ami and Karin framed me. Whatever was in that voice recorder…about Sasuke…it was my voice…but I didn't say those things. Do you get it?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah…I get it. Listen Sakura, you're a good friend, I know you and whatever was in that recorder, I wouldn't believe it because I know you're not like that. What was in that recorder anyway that you left us?" Ino repeated

Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you later after school. I'll just give you an over view: Sasuke and I had a fight and we're not speaking to each other. It was all Ami and Karin's fault."

Ino gave a slight gasp. "Oh…well, it was kind of obvious. Both of you wouldn't look at each other. Why don't we go for some ice cream after school so you can tell me everything about it?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ino. A lot." Sakura couldn't really find the words to tell Ino how much she appreciated her.

Ino beamed at her. "Anytime. Well I got to get to class. See you and good luck." Ino waved at her as Sakura went opposite of her to Ibiki's office.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura took a deep breath for the umpteenth time that day and opened the door to Ibiki's office. When she stepped inside, she was not surprised to see Sasuke, Ami and Karin standing around Ibiki's desk where Ibiki was seated with the recorder lying in front of him.

"You're late." Ibiki said without looking at her.

"Sorry." Sakura spoke softly. She went to stand between Sasuke and Karin. She did not bother to give anyone a glance. Ami and Karin weren't even worth looking at.

"Sakura." Ibiki began. Sakura still refused to look at anyone. Nevertheless, Ibiki continued. "Ami and Karin have informed me that you were returning Sasuke's stolen folder with the stolen recorder inside. Is that true?"

Sakura felt like she was in a courtroom, with Ibiki being the judge, it wasn't a good feeling. "Yes."

"When did this take place?"

"Thursday after school." Sakura replied.

"Well Sakura. You're a very good student and this is the least I could expect from you. Do you admit that you stole Sasuke's folder and the recorder?"

"No. I don't." Sakura said flatly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sasuke looking at her. What was he thinking?

Ibiki raised his brow. "Then explain Sakura, why is your voice in this recorder?"

Sakura shook her head. It was time to be bold and strong. "Sensei, as I have told Sasuke, I never said anything recorded in that. If you'll look closely, this recorder is of modern technology, means it can change the voices of people. I believe that I was framed."

Ibiki seemed to consider her. "I don't know if you're telling the truth or lying Sakura. I need to get this matter cleared. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded. She was angry. Why wasn't Ibiki interrogating Sasuke, Ami or Karin? Why her? And why was he accusing her?

"Now. Where did you get the recorder?"

Sakura looked up. "I didn't even see the recorder after school on Thursday. I just returned Sasuke's folder to him in the locker room."

Ibiki raised a brow. "Where did you get Sasuke's folder?"

"Ami and Karin gave it to me." Sakura replied truthfully.

Sakura could see Ami and Karin stiffen. Ibiki locked gazes with them. "Is it true ladies?"

Ami nodded. "Yes sensei but we found the folder lying on the floor after math class. We wanted to return it to Sasuke so we couldn't reach him. So we asked Sakura to do so."

"Yes. Yes I understand, but how does the recorder come in? Any ideas Sasuke?"

Sasuke could tell without any hesitation that Ami and Karin put the voice recorder inside his folder, but he knew Ibiki wouldn't believe him without any proof.

"I think that Ami and Karin put it in." Sasuke said. There he said it. Now it was up to Ibiki to believe him or not.

"…I think it would be better if the head master resolved this matter." Ibiki pressed a button on the telephone and asked for Tsunade. After several minutes later, Tsunade appeared in the office. She raised her brows as she looked at the four teens.

Ibiki told Tsunade everything that happened. She stayed silent the whole time, looking form Ami, to Karin, to Sakura, and then to Sasuke and back again.

"Well, Karin, Ami, it seems that Sasuke and Sakura have no idea where that recorder came from and I know their background and trust them."

Ami and Karin did their best to hide one of their hideous scowls.

"Ibiki, could you play it for me?"

"Certainly." Ibiki reached forward and pressed the 'play' button. Sakura wanted to shut her ears. She could not bear to hear it over and over again even though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong. She felt her cheeks and ears burn, she had never faced this kind of embarrassment before. In front of two respected teachers…in front of the person she knew she cared for even though she wouldn't admit it now. Sasuke's jaw was set. He felt like pummeling two certain hags.

"Sakura." Tsunade addressed her. Sakura refused to look at Tsunade. Her eyes were glassy and she didn't want to show anyone that she was weak and pathetic. "Look at me Sakura." It was not a demand, but a slowly looked up at a blurry Tsunade.

"Did you really say these things?" Tsunade asked quietly.

Sakura shook her head. "I-I promise I d-didn't."

Tsunade nodded. "I believe you." She now turned to Ibiki. "Sakura is on of the most politest and sensitive girls I know. She wouldn't go around and hurt her friends. In fact, being popular would mean nothing to her. I also know the type of family she comes from. I assume Mikoto, Sasuke's mother would never believe Sakura would do such a thing."

Sakura bit her lip hard to keep herself from crying. That was the nicest thing anyone had said to her. She rolled her eyes and willed the salty liquid back into them.

Ibiki cleared his throat. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. I also doubt Sakura would do that but I was stuck between the truth and lie."

Tsunade gave a small smile. "I think Ami and Karin would be glad to clear the lies. Am I right girls?"

Ami and Karin nodded unwillingly.

"Now explain. I'm sure we have time before the next lesson." Tsunade said calmly.

"Alright!" Karin said frustratingly "It was us ok. We framed Sakura. We wanted Sasuke to break up with her."

Tsunade shook her head. "Teenagers these days…continue."

"We took the recorder from the 'Instrumental' room and changed my voice into Sakura's then we hid it in Sasuke's folder and gave it to Sakura to return it to him." Karin's face grew red from anger. _That pink-haired green eyed monster! Now Sasuke will make her his girlfriend again._

"Girls. You broke a lot of rules stealing the recorder and using it to bully a student. I'm afraid you have to face the consequences."

Ami and Karin looked at her apprehensively. "Y-you're going to give us detention?" Ami asked. She had gotten detention before, another one couldn't hurt her pride.

Tsuande shook her head. "I will contact your parents and tell them what you two were up to. Meanwhile, you can think about what you have done…I am suspending each of you for three days and after you come back from suspension, you will serve detention during break and after school for the remaining two days. That will be a week's worth of penalties. It will be a blow to your school record but punishment is punishment."

_Serves them right. _Sasuke stood up from the chair. "Sakura and Sasuke, you are dismissed. What class do you have?"

"Both of us have Creative Writing with Kurenai." Sasuke said

Tsunade nodded, "You may leave and Ami and Karin." She beckoned them, "You two will come with me to my office."

S-s-s-s-S

Sasuke looked at Sakura sideways while they were walking through the hallways. He saw that her eyes were slightly red. Sasuke felt a sudden urge to wrap her in his arms now that everything was cleared. Karin and Ami had been real maniacs to try and stop Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. He had to make up with her.

"Sakura." He said. Sakura gave no answer but tilted her head towards him a little to show him that she was listening.

"Look, you have every right to be mad at me." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, I…I don't want to lose you." The last sentence was barely audible but Sakura heard it loud and nodded, still too choked to speak.

"Itachi made me realize how important you are to me…and…I want you to know that I still care about you and that you're…really special to me." Sakura sighed inwardly. He never confessed his feelings like this before, let alone to a girl. Though this girl was different. As he said before, she's special.

Sakura's heart melted at those words. She forgot that she was supposed to be mad at Sasuke. She smiled warmly at Sasuke to show him that they were okay. Sasuke smirked a little. He still wondered if Sakura wanted to be his girlfriend though he didn't have time to ask; they already had arrived at their class. The whole class turned to stare at them. Naruto and Hinata gave them a knowing look, but Sakura gestured them to tell that she would explain later.

"Ah. Yes. Ibiki told me you two were busy and would be late." Kurenai sensei looked up from her desk at the duo. "Take your seats and class," she looked at the 23 students in front of her "resume your work."

There were only two seats left. Sasuke and Sakura sat side by side and at once started to do the comprehension Kurenai had left at their desks. They didn't talk throughout the lesson but the tension between them had faded.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura looked out of her window at the setting sun. She had just returned home after hanging out with Ino. She got out of her uniform into black jeans, a turquoise mid sleeved shirt and a sleeveless netted parrot colored sweater over her shirt. She smiled slightly as she remembered what happened at after school that day.

After school, Sakura saw all her friends gather around Sasuke. No doubt they were asking them what happened. When Sakura came, she was pushed in the center of the crowd too, with Sasuke. Her friends were surprised to know what had taken place, and all of them were ecstatic to know that Ami and Karin were punished. Naruto even let out a whoop.

Ino had told her how; everyone was backing her and Sasuke when she left and how Sasuke was defending her. Sakura thought it was extremely sweet and nice of her friends and Sasuke. She loved her friends now more than ever.

Sakura didn't even have time to ask Sasuke if they were back together again. She got up from the window seat and was about to go to his room and ask when she saw a boy about her age standing at the doorway of her room. He had goggles over his forehead and a hairstyle that strongly resembled like Naruto's.

"Hey!" that guy also had a voice as loud as Naruto's. "Who are you?"

Sakura merely stared at him. Who was he? Sakura noticed that his eyes were coal black, just like the other Uchihas.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

**Wow! longest chapter yet! I wrote this long to compensate for my late update.**

**There, I finished the fight but neither Sasuke nor Sakura knows that they are officially together again. Let's see where my imagination takes me in the next chapter! Oh, and just to tell you, Sasuke and Sakura WILL be back together again, I'll make sure of it. And, another guest as made an appearance in the Uchiha household. Most of you would've guessed it by now who it is…well…good for you!**


	16. Guys' night out and Girls' sleepover

**Chapter 16:**

Recap:

_Sakura got up from the window seat and was about to go to his room and ask when she saw a kid about her age standing at the doorway of her room. He had goggles over his forehead and a hairstyle that strongly resembled like Naruto's._

"_Hey!" that guy also had a voice as loud as Naruto's. "Who are you?"_

Sakura merely stared at him. Who was he? Sakura noticed that his eyes were coal black, just like the other Uchihas.

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked._

End Recap.

"I asked you first." The Naruto-like boy crossed his arms over his chest. " I don't remember having a pink-haired cousin."

"I'm Sakura." She said as she took a few steps towards him. "Who are you?" she repeated.

"My name is Obito Uchiha." Obito gave Sakura a wide grin. _He reminds me so much of Naruto, _Sakura thought.

" So," Sakura began. "Are you Sasuke and Itachi's cousin?"

"Yep!" Obito said cheerfully. " It's been a while since I came here, and I forgot where Sasuke's room was." Obito rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I was surprised to see you in here. I thought Sasuke turned into a girl!"

Sakura giggled. "His room is next door. I was just going there."

"Okay! Why don't we go and scare him?" Obito asked eagerly.

"I don't think he'll be that easy to scare…but, alright!" Sakura said cheerfully as she led Obito to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was in his room, sitting at the foot of his bed, twirling a basketball on his index finger. He wondered when Sakura would be home. After school, he wanted to walk with her home and just talk with her, as it had been a while since they had a real conversation. Though he found out that she had other plans with Ino. Sasuke decided to come home but a certain blonde dragged him to a ramen shop nearby because Hinata had to stay after school with Kiba and Shino to help Kurenai with some Sasuke returned home, Sakura had still not come back. He was getting worried about her. Lots of things could happen to a girl who was on her own out in the open. Finally, Sasuke stood up; he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to check her room to see if she was there or not, if she wasn't, then he'd go out looking for her. This girl was too annoying. As soon as Sasuke's hand touched the doorknob, the door burst open and he was given a hard punch on his biceps. Slightly taken aback by the sudden impact, Sasuke staggered a bit backwards, while his attacker fell face down on the was about to slam the door, when a flash of pink caught his eye. Sakura, who was right behind Obito, had lost her balance when Obito fell. She shut her eyes tightly and brought her hands to her face as she waited for pain, but a strong pair of arms encircled her waist to prevent her from falling. Sakura slowly removed her hands and opened her eyes. Onyx stared back at emerald. "Oh. Thanks!" Sakura managed to gasp out. Sasuke smirked. "Hn"

Sasuke pulled Sakura to himself to make Sakura steady. Sakura placed her hands on his muscular arms for support. She smiled at him and both of them looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes. They had completely forgotten the figure lying on the turned on his back and looked up. He raised his eyebrows when he saw his cousin and Sakura in each other's arms. Both of them were leaning their faces forward, ready for a kiss. Obito cleared his throat, which caused both of them to snap out of their trance.

"A little help here." Obito raised his arms in front of him. Sasuke glared at him, he was about to kiss her after a long time and Obito ruined the moment. He and Sakura each took one and pulled him up.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke. Can't I visit my cousin for once? I know how much you missed me, so I thought I'd come by and lighten up you day!"

"Hn. I'd like my day to be dark, so you can leave." Sasuke said.

Obito made a pouting face like Naruto's. "Some cousin you are. Anyway, I don't need to hang out with you now that I've met Sakura." Obito took a step towards her, which irritated Sasuke. "She and I could get to know each other more. Right Sakura?" Obito attempted to put an arm around her but Sasuke pulled Sakura toward him. "She's already got a boyfriend."

"Really? Who? Let me at 'em. I'll tear him into pieces." Obito rolled up his sleeves to emphasize his point. Sakura raised her brows at Sasuke, who just shrugged.

"I see you've met my nephew Sakura." A voice came from the door.

The three teens turned and saw Mikoto standing at the doorway, smiling as usual. "Come on you three, I've got an early dinner ready downstairs. It's getting cold."

"Where is Itachi?" Sakura asked. She hadn't seen him since morning.

"He just came home. He's downstairs in the kitchen where you three should be." Mikoto said, after which she left.

"Alright! Food here I come!" Obito hollered as he started to go downstairs, seemingly forgetting that he had to 'tear Sakura's boyfriend into pieces'. "Last one down is a pile of rat droppings!"

Sakura laughed. "I like him! He and Naruto can really go great together."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Last time Obito and Naruto were in the same house, a PSP broke and the stove 'accidentally' caught fire."

Sakura giggled harder. "C'mon let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. Sasuke realized how much he missed her warm touch.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in the kitchen, hand in hand. Itachi was sitting there talking with Obito while he 'shouted' back at him. He widened his eyes when he saw Sasuke holding Sakura's hand. "Hey!" he exclaimed in a loud voice that was enough to arouse anyone's attention within the house. "Why are you holding Sakura's hand? Don't tell me _you're _her boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were the best of cousins!"

Sakura blushed. If he were Naruto, she would've smacked him on the head, but for now she had to be polite and had to control her temper. Sakura refused to look at Itachi, who she knew would be smirking widely, or at Mikoto, who would be giddy that her baby boy and his girlfriend were holding hands. Sasuke and Sakura reluctantly let go of each other's hands and sat side by side; Itachi had stood up from his seat across from Obito and sat down beside him. Obito narrowed his eyes at the two. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Naruto and Obito could be brothers. She looked sideways at him and saw that he was still casting wired looks at the couple; Sakura felt a little uncomfortable so she stood up and helped Mikoto with setting the table. Sasuke, used to Obito's behavior, leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. "Any problem?" he asked.

"Why do you always get the cute girls? I mean, you hardly talk and still every girl is after you! That's not fair."

Sasuke smirked but said nothing.

"So. How far have you gone with her?" Obito asked.

"…" Sasuke chose not to reply. He opened his eyes lazily and watched Sakura as she took out plates from the cabinet.

"Very far." Itachi replied for Sasuke. This was a good moment to tease his brother.

"Like what?" Obito asked curiously.

Itachi shrugged. "You know, the usual stuff couple do. Hug, hold hands, eat each others faces-"

"Sakura and I don't eat each other's faces." Sasuke glowered at his brother.

Itachi smirked. "Yet. Who knows how far you two have gone. I just know the general stuff."

"Hn."

"Here you go guys." Mikoto placed the dinner in front of the Uchiha boys as Sakura sat down beside Sasuke. "You're free after dinner is over." Mikoto said as she took a seat at the head of the table.

"Great! Let's go somewhere." Obito said as he literally dug into his food.

"Let's wait for Shisui first." Itachi said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Shisui, he's my cousin and best friend. You'll like him." Itachi gave him a small smile.

"Hey! You guys forgot?" Obito said, looking from Sasuke to Itachi.

"What?" Sasuke raised his brow.

"Izuna works at Flourish's, we could all go there!" Obito said excitedly.

Sakura shared a look with Mikoto and raised her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt but, who is Izuna?" Sakura took a bite from her chicken.

"He's also our cousin." Sasuke said.

Sakura couldn't help but put on an impressed expression. "Not to be rude or anything, but the Uchihas sure have a lot of males." She said slowly.

Mikoto laughed lightly, "That is why I have been waiting for some female grandchildren" she looked pointedly at Itachi and Sasuke. Sakura giggled as Sasuke twitched his eyes. After dinner, Sakura went to her room to start doing her homework. Even though it was Friday, Sakura wanted to do some of her work now and relax for the rest of the weekend. Also, she had too much homework on her shoulders: Math sums, English essays, Biology questions, Physics diagrams and she had to draw two sketches for next art class.

Sakura decided she would do Biology first, since it was the easiest.

She had just written down the date when Sasuke came in her room. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on her bed.

"I have so much homework. So I decided to do some of it now so I can relax for the next two days."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He could hear Obito's shouts from his room. Most likely he was playing video games.

"So," Sakura began. "When are you guys going out?"

Sasuke looked at her confused. "Aren't you going?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Sasuke, I have work to do and besides, it'll be a guys night out if you, Itachi and your cousins go."Sasuke looked at her, his eyes showing hints of disappointment. Sakura sensed that and gave him a hug. "I'd really like to see your other two cousins. Maybe they could come here." She suggested.

Sasuke stood up. "Yeah. I'll ask Itachi. Are you sure you don't want to go?" he asked again. Sakura shook her head and also stood up. "It's been a while." She said softly as she stepped closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to understand what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura encircled her arms around his neck and brought her hands into his black hair. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned forward as their lips made contact. Sasuke and Sakura forgot about everything. All that mattered now was both of them; they were lost in their own little world that they didn't notice a pair of midnight black eyes looking at them amusedly. Itachi didn't dare utter a word; he wanted to see how this moment lasted. That is until-

"Whoa! Sasuke, dude you got a girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me?" a boy of Itachi's age stared wide-eyed at the kissing couple.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled back in a millisecond. Sasuke glared at his brother and his best friend. Sakura blushed deeply; she was kissing Sasuke, in front of his brother and his cousin. This was too embarrassing. Itachi, who also hadn't noticed his cousin looked at him in slight surprise. "Hello to you too Shisui. When did you get here?" he asked calmly. Shisui grinned at Sasuke and then at Sakura. "Long enough to see those two in their lip-lock."

Sakura tried to get rid of the embarrassing moment and the dark aura Sasuke was emitting. "So, you're Shisui." Sakura said as she stepped forward. Shisui, like the other Uchihas had jet-black hair and coal black eyes. He was taller than Sakura, about Itachi's height. _Are all Uchiha males handsome…_Sakura wondered as another blush crept on her cheeks. Shisui smirked. "Yeah. Cool room by the way." He said looking around at Sakura's drawings. "You draw?"Sakura nodded. She snuck a glance at Sasuke and was relieved to see that he calmed down. "Aren't you guys going?" she asked.

"Looks like someone wants to get rid of us." Shisui teased before looking at Itachi. "I also invited your friends, Itachi." Shisui said. He meant the members of the Akatsuki: Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. "You can invite your friends too Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "I'll get to it."Sakura was amazed. She never heard of such a big group of guys hanging out. The total would be fifteen guys if she included in Neji, Naruto and the other five boys from Sasuke's group.A few minutes later, Sasuke informed Shisui that only Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba were coming. That made twelve people in total; which was still a large group. After the guys left, Sakura got down to work. She finished her Biology homework in half an hour and then drew the lens diagram for Physics. She didn't want to do any more work; it was _Friday._ She was supposed to have fun. Sakura went down to see what Mikoto was doing; she was in the living room watching the news, which in Sakura's opinion was boring.

"Hi Mikoto. What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the love seat.

Mikoto smiled. "I was waiting for one of my favorite soap operas to start." She said. "Didn't you go with Sasuke and the others?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled a bit. "One girl in between twelve boys. That would seem weird."

Mikoto laughed too before she gasped out. "Twelve people! That son of mine told me it was only Five! Wait till he gets here."

"Shisui invited Itachi's friends and Sasuke invited his, so it makes twelve."

Mikoto nodded. "But still, I hope they wont get in trouble. Such a big group…oh it started!" Mikoto said gleefully as the screen showed a pretty blonde girl. Sakura sat down and laid her back on the love seat and took out a crossword nearby. She didn't like watching soap operas that much. Sakura was halfway through the crossword when the phone rang. Mikoto was too preoccupied with the TV that Sakura decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sakura?" a female voice spoke.

"Yes?"

"Hey. Do you think you could come to Hinata's house? We're having a sleepover. Neji is out with his friends." The voice explained.

"Sure! I'd love to." Sakura said. "Let me ask Mikoto first."

Sakura put the phone on hold and went to ask permission from Mikoto, which she was granted.

"Ino!" Sakura said gleefully, "I can come! But how can I get there. I mean it's dark."

"Ask Mikoto." Ino said. "Look, you have to come ok. No excuses. We're waiting."

With that, the line died and Sakura hesitantly asked Mikoto who was absorbed in her soap opera.

"Mikoto…" Sakura asked timidly. She saw Mikoto's expression was one of anger. What was she angry at, Sakura didn't know, but the answer came soon.

Mikoto gave a grunt, "Those directors! Sometimes you wish you could strangle them." Mikoto said angrily as she turned off the TV.

"What happened?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Mikoto sighed. "The next episode would come after a week because the editor decided he needed a vacation from show business. Anyway, do you need anything Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "I was wondering if you could drive me to Hinata's house, the girls are having a sleepover." She explained.

Mikoto nodded. "Of course I'll drive you. It can give me an excuse to check up on the boys."Sakura thanked and hugged Mikoto before she went upstairs to pack.

S-s-s-s-s-S

Sakura rang the doorbell and waited. Mikoto was standing beside her. Sakura had a feeling the boys might get in trouble. Mikoto was slightly angry with her sons, fearing they might cause trouble with such a group. Mikoto decided to stop at the Hyuga's for a few minutes to inform Neji's mother of what was happening.A little girl with pale opal eyes like Hinata and Neji's opened the door. She had dark hair that came down to the middle of her back. "Hi Hanabi." Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura, Mrs. Uchiha." She said. "Hinata and the others are in the kitchen." She said to Sakura.

"Hanabi." Mikoto said. "Do you know where Neji's mother is?"

Hanabi nodded. "She's also in the kitchen. I'll lead the way."

Sakura looked around the Hyuga complex as she followed Hinata's little sister. It was like the Uchiha's but a little bigger since it housed two families: Neji's family and Hinata's.

"Sakura!" Ino tackled Sakura in a hug.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura greeted back with as much enthusiasm. "Hi Hinata, Tenten."

Greetings were exchanged. Mikoto smiled at the girls. "This is what I like; a small group, not a big one like my sons are in. God only knows what they are doing!" she said as she made her way towards Neji's mother, Hinata and Tenten asked Sakura a silent question. Sakura explained how there were twelve boys in a restaurant.

"Sasuke's cousins are there too?" Ino asked brightly. Sakura nodded. Ino sighed dreamily and clasped her hands in front of her. "What?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently." Tenten explained. "Ino still hasn't got over Sasuke's cousins' handsomeness."

"Wait till I tell Shikamaru." Sakura said teasingly.

Ino glared at her. "I didn't mean it that way! I would never betray Shikamaru." She said firmly. "It's just that, it's kind of a bloodline trait, I mean every single Uchiha male must be good-looking."

"Sasuke comes in first." Sakura said as she bit her lip. Her friends laughed and teased her. "Oooh, Sasuke." Tenten smirked, "Wait till he hears this."

Sakura smiled. Just what she liked to talk about: Sasuke; her favorite subject.

After Mikoto had left, the girls made s'mores and lounged in the Hyuga's movie room in their pajamas.

"Let's watch _Spy next door._" Hinata suggested.

Ino wrinkled her nose. "That's kind of babyish. Let's watch a horror movie." Sakura agreed to the idea at once. "Great, we'll each pick one and watch two of the four movies ok. Then we can play truth or dare." So the idea was agreed upon. Each girl picked a movie, and at last, they decided to watch _Prom Night _and _My Best Friend is a Vampire. _Sakura sat down with a bowl of popcorn in her lap beside Ino. Tenten was sitting on the other side of Ino with Hinata who was busy passing sodas. Throughout the movie, Sakura wished Sasuke were there. She loved doing stuff with him. Whenever a horrific scene would come, she'd hold his hand tightly as he'd put his arm around her. Hinata, Ino and Tenten were thinking the same thing but they soon snapped out of their daydreams as the movie finished.

Sakura stood up, "Why don't we play Truth or Dare first? Then we can watch the second movie."

The others agreed. "I'll go first!" Ino said as she plopped down on one of Hinata's beanbags. "I pick…Tenten. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Tenten looked thoughtfully at Ino, "Dare." She said boldly.

Ino smirked.

S-s-s-s-S  
Mikoto took a left turn as she drove through the mazes of streets. Flourish's was farther than she'd expected. It was unusual for her to make a big deal out of this situation, but recently, she heard on the news that a whole gang including fifteen teenage boys had broke windows of a nightclub in that area, now, the boys were being questioned by the police. Mikoto was worried about her sons and their friends. She knew they wouldn't get in trouble purposely but still, better safe than sorry.

Mikoto sighed as Flourish's came into view. Flourish's was a restaurant as well as a hangout place for teens, namely boys because there was an arcade in it. Izuna Uchiha, who was in college, worked in the arcade area, collecting and giving out tickets and coins for games. Mikoto stepped inside and saw that the place was crowded. Of course it was a Friday. She made her way through the many occupied tables and went into the arcade. She raised her eyebrows as she saw many boys spread throughout the arcade, playing games. There were a few teen girls here and there.

Mikoto walked towards the coin booth and saw Izuna busily handing out coins to his cousins and their friends. It was a good thing, that all of the twelve boys were there; she already had a speech ready. Mikoto smiled as she noticed that not one of the boys, even Izuna and Itachi (who had their faces towards her) didn't seem to acknowledge her. As she got closer, she caught drifts of conversation, "Ok. That's 50 coins right…" Izuna said as he counted some coins and handed them out to Neji. Mikoto stood behind Obito and cleared her throat loudly. The twelve boys looked at her in surprise.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" Itachi asked bewildered.

Mikoto smiled. "Oh nothing. Just making sure all of you are alright." She looked sternly at each of the boys, who looked at each other in confusion.

"Is something wrong Auntie?" Izuna asked. Mikoto shook her head, "It's just that Sakura told me…seriously twelve boys! Isn't that too much for all of you to handle?" Sasuke and Itachi sighed and shared a glance with each other _here she goes again. _

"It's alright, I work here so I can handle them." Izuna said reassuringly.

"Okay…" she still looked skeptical, "But, if I hear something about havoc breaking in this place, each of you is responsible." Everyone nodded.

Mikoto smiled. "Good then. I'll be going." She turned around but then turned back again. "I almost forgot to mention," she said to Itachi and Sasuke. "Sakura is at a sleepover at the Hyuga's, so her room is available if any of you wants to sleep over at our house." Sasuke nodded. Neji raised his brow, "Hinata didn't tell me she was having a sleepover." But then he just shrugged.

"Alright then. Bye everyone. And remember…no misbehaving." After Mikoto had left, Itachi looked at his Akatsuki friends. "Uh…sorry about that guys, my mom can be a…"

"Worrywart." Sasuke finished. Deidara grinned. "No sweat dude." He rubbed his forearm, "She was talking about Sakura right? How is she these days?

Sasuke resisted every urge to punch him square in the face. Itachi sensed this and gave a quick answer "Sakura is fine. Let's start playing." Itachi said hastily to drop the subject of Sakura. The last thing he needed to handle was a livid Sasuke. Izuna, who had no clue who 'Sakura' was caught Itachi's gaze and kept his mouth shut; he planned to go to the Uchiha Manor after this and he could ask about Sakura later. The guys began to spread around to play any game they could find. The Akatsuki and Wildcats were wary to meet each other first, but Izuna said that they should enjoy themselves. After that, they were cordial to each other. Well, as cordial as they could get, which was not much.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
"What dare do you want to give me?" asked Tenten. Ino looked at her evilly. "Does Neji's mother know you and Neji are together?"

Tenten nodded slowly. "What are you getting at?"

"You have to tell Neji's mother that…" Ino thought for a moment "Neji is the cutest hunk you ever saw." Tenten blushed. "No way! Change the sentence. I am not saying 'hunk' in front of his mother."

Ino rolled her eyes. "C'mon it's just his mom! It's not like he's going to be there to listen. We can persuade her to not tell Neji."

"Change the sentence and I'll say it." Tenten said warily." Fine." Ino pouted. "You guys got any ideas?" she asked Sakura and Hinata.

"I know." Sakura smiled. "Tell Mrs. Hyuga that Neji is the best thing that ever happened to you. I mean it is true right. And Mrs. Hyuga won't even mind that you're talking that way about him."

Tenten seemed to like that. She nodded, "I'll go, but you guys stay right here."

Ino shook her head. "Not happening. How will we know you did it when we're sitting right here."

"Fine then. But you have to keep out of view." The others agreed.

"So where do I find her?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"I think she might be in the rec room." Hinata replied.

"Let's go then." Ino jumped up and ran out of the room. She turned left and started to run when Hinata stopped her." Ino turned around and saw her friends standing in the hallway. "What?"

"The rec room is that way." Hinata pointed to the right. "Oh!" Ino said slightly abashed. "I knew that…I was just testing you, Hinata." Tenten raised her brow and Sakura laughed. "Testing! Yeah right. Hinata isn't like you Ino." Sakura teased. "She knows her way around her own house, unlike you." Tenten and Hinata also joined in the teasing. Ino placed her hands on her hips. "Hilarious." She said as the girls resumed to go to Neji's mother. Five minutes later, the girls found the rec room. "Okay Tenten, that's your cue." Ino said as they spotted Neji's mother sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

Tenten gulped. "What kind of a dare is this?"

"A good one." Ino replied. "Hurry Tenten." Hinata said as she looked around the hallways. "Or else my mother would come. Usually Neji's mother and my mother sit in here at this time until our dads come." Tenten took slow steps towards the room, but Ino pushed her. Tenten let out a low yelp, which caused Mrs. Hyuga to look up from her book.

"Tenten." She smiled at her son's girlfriend, "What brings you here?" Mrs. Hyuga was in her early 40s. Like Neji, she had black hair but hazel colored eyes. She looked at Tenten admiringly. She was very happy for her son when he found such a mature and nice girl like Tenten.

"I was wondering if I could tell you something about Neji." Tenten said sheepishly. She wanted to strangle Ino! Speaking of her, the other three girls were peeking from behind the solid wall, trying their best to stifle their giggles.

"Neji? Did he do something stupid?" Mrs. Hyuga asked. "Honestly, sometimes he can be such a-"Tenten smiled. "No. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Yes?" Mrs. Hyuga urged her to continue.

"That Neji is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He's great." Tenten could feel heat rising up to her cheeks. Ino will pay! "Tenten." Mrs. Hyuga began. "That is an absolute sweet thing to say. I am glad Neji had found such a beautiful and intelligent girl like you." Tenten smiled shamefacedly. "Thank you…I'll be leaving. The others might be waiting for me."

"Alright. And let me know if Neji annoys you. I can deal with him." Tenten laughed lightly "I don't think that might happen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." Mrs. Hyuga soon as Tenten stepped outside, Ino laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked, slightly angry.

"Yeah Ino." Hinata backed Tenten. "The things Tenten said were sweet."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks to Sakura for coming up with something like that."

Sakura smiled. "Ok guys. Let's continue with our game."

Back in Hinata's room:

"I pick Sakura." Tenten said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sakura replied. She wasn't much of a person who would do dares. Sakura was too much of an introvert to perform some kind of act in front of every one.

"What's the best trait you like about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Best trait…" Sakura thought. She could answer that one. "I don't know. I like Sasuke's every trait."

"Aw that's sweet." Hinata smiled at her.

"But still." Ino urged. "What do you like best about him?"

"Well." Sakura began. "I love Sasuke, for one thing."

"We already know that!" Tenten said.

"Would you guys let me talk?" Sakura asked irritably. Once everyone had quieted down she continued. "The thing I like best about Sasuke is that he is an awesome listener; whenever I have a problem, I always go to him. He always listens patiently as I tell him everything that is bothering me." Sakura smiled dreamily. "Sometimes, when I am really sad, I always go to him and cry, he consoles me and I feel so special…I feel loved. It's a really nice feeling and it's all because of Sasuke. Everything feels right whenever he is around." Sakura kept on talking unaware that her friends were listening with great interest. "He cares for me a lot, I can tell. I don't know what I'd do without him." Sakura finished.

"That's so touching!" Hinata said softly.

"Sasuke should really hear this." Tenten said.

"Which is exactly why I recorded it!" Ino held up a recorder.

Sakura groaned, "Not another one! I am tired of recorders." Sakura said, referring to the incident with Ami and Karin.

"Don't worry, we're not going to make him listen to it." Ino said.

"Then delete it." Sakura said.

"No!"

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Because." Ino explained. "Whenever you and Sasuke have another fight, I'll make him listen to this and he'll know what a great girlfriend you are." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke and I will not fight. Please continue with the game. I pick Hinata. Truth or dare?"

As the game continued, Sakura noted it was getting late and Neji had still not yet returned, which meant that Sasuke and the others were still out. Sakura didn't know why but she suddenly missed Sasuke. She knew she would see him tomorrow, but after what she said about him…Sakura kind of wanted Sasuke to listen to what she had just said so he could know that he meant a lot to shrugged it off and watched the game progress.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
"It's getting late." Izuna said as the guys finished the last of their pizza. "Yeah." Deidara agreed. "I gotta go home, or else my mom…" he stood up and stretched his arms. "Bye everyone. Say hi to Sakura from me Itachi." Deidara said before he and Hidan followed after him after saying good-bye. _At least he didn't call her Pinky. _Sasuke thought.

"We better get going too." Kiba stood up. "I had a blast. Later Sasuke. See you around Obito." Kiba grinned. During the time the boys were at the arcade, Kiba, Obito and Naruto mostly decided to play pranks on some of the people at the restaurant. Izuna, being the responsible person he is, stopped them after they had swapped food from a table so that the lady who wanted steak was surprised to find out that she had gotten sushi. A few moments later, calls came from Shikamaru and Naruto's house, asking them to come home.

"Later Teme." Naruto punched Sasuke lightly on the arm. "Say I love you from me to Hinata, Neji."

Neji scowled. "I am not telling my cousin 'I love you'." The Uchihas and Shikamaru snickered. "Fine!" Naruto glared at Neji. "Tell her I said 'hi'." "I can say that." Neji said. After the blonde and the lazy genius had left, Neji decided to leave too. "Any message for Sakura?" Neji smirked at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked back. "Tell her to be home early."

"What, you're missing her already?" Neji asked.

"Hn."

"Whatever. Bye Uchihas." He said, eyeing the Uchihas. They nodded their Goodbyes to Neji except for Shisui and Obito.

"Later dude!" Shisui called.

"See ya Neji." Obito said.

"When do we go home?" Shisui asked, raising his arms over his head. "It's getting pretty late."

"Are you going to stay with us?" Itachi asked Izuna.

"I can only stay for the weekend." Izuna said. "I have classes on Monday."

"Yeah." Obito said dejectedly. "School starts on Monday too. Sorry Sasuke, but I gotta leave, I know how much you'll miss me."

"Hn." Sasuke frowned at him. "What makes you think I'll miss you? I already have enough of you to go around." Sasuke said, referring to Kiba and especially Naruto. "On the bright side." Obito said, oblivious to Sasuke's scowl. "Izuna can see Sakura. She's a real chi-"Obito stopped saying 'chick' as soon as he caught the menacing glare form furrowed his brows. "Would someone tell me who this Sakura is?" Shisui and Itachi smirked. "Ask Sasuke." Shisui said.

"Yeah." Itachi put in, "He'll tell you everything you need to know about her." Izuna looked at Sasuke, hoping for an explanation. Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hn."

"That explains everything." Izuna said sarcastically. "Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend, I suppose." Shisui said, which surprised Izuna.

"Sasuke has a girlfriend?" Izuna asked. "For how long?"

"It's been a while." Itachi said. Sasuke sighed. Just what he needed: his brother and cousins happily making fun of him. "I see." Izuna said. "I can't wait to meet her." He stood up. "Let's go; it's getting late."And with that, the Uchihas went to the Uchiha Manor where they headed off to bed, after facing another lecture from Mikoto about being late and 'young men shouldn't stay out of their houses for long'.

S-s-s-s-S  
"No! Don't open the door!" Ino screamed at the flat screen. Sakura laughed at her best friend. "Ino, you look ridiculous. They can't hear you."

Ino ignored her, and continued her ranting. Sakura sighed and looked around at her friends: Hinata's eyes were glued to the screen and Tenten was clutching a pillow. Sakura rolled her eyes; this movie wasn't that scary. She leaned back on the couch when the doorbell rang. The four girls screamed. "It's the vampire!" Ino exclaimed as she grasped Sakura's arm.

"Oh c'mon guys. It must be someone else at the door."

Hinata was also spooked. "Who w-would come at this time of the night?"

Tenten didn't say anything, being the bold one; she turned on the hallway light and looked back at her friends. "Come, let's open the door."

"No!" Ino said. "I am not going!" Sakura sighed. "Seriously, vampires aren't real. I agree with Tenten." Sakura followed Tenten into the hallway, dragging Ino and Hinata with her. Sheand Tenten led the way to the front door, Ino and Hinata following close behind. The doorbell rang again, and Ino screamed. "Ino!" Sakura covered her ears. "You want to wake up the whole house?"

"If I have to." Ino soon as they reached the front polished wood doors of the mansion, Sakura peeked through the peephole and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked.

"You'll be happy to see who it is." Sakura told Tenten.

Sakura opened the door and revealed Neji Hyuga, standing on the porch, arms crossed over his chest and an irritated expression on his features.

"Here's your vampire Ino." Sakura laughed again.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as she hugged him. Neji hugged her back and kissed her. After they finished, he looked at the girls. "What took you so long?"

"Ino thought you were a vampire." Sakura said. Neji raised his brow. "Really." He looked at Ino, who was flushing.

"Shut it Sakura." Ino punched Sakura lightly.

"Neji Hyuga!" an angry voice came from the hallway. Everyone turned around surprised. They could discern the figure of a woman in the dimly lit . Mrs. Hyuga appeared from the shadows. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Midnight." Neji replied. Tenten and the other three did their best to hold their laughter.

"Sorry mom. We lost track of time." Neji apologized.

"Very well." Mrs. Hyuga narrowed her eyes at him. "But, if it ever happens again, you're in big trouble young man! Oh…" Neji's mother looked at the startled girls. " Goodnight girls. Hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"Goodnight." The girls replied cheerfully.

After Mrs. Hyuga had given Neji a last glare before leaving, the girls turned to Neji and laughed at him. "Your mom sure got you good!" Ino said.

"Whatever." Neji said as he kissed Tenten.

"Come on girls. Good night Neji." Sakura said as she turned around.

"Wait." Neji said.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him. "What is it?"

"Sasuke asked me to tell you to come home early tomorrow." Neji said before he looked at his cousin. "And Naruto says 'hi', Hinata."

Hinata nodded."Why does Sasuke want you home early?" Tenten asked after Neji had left for his shrugged.

"Maybe he misses his girlfriend." Ino said glared at her. She was about to retort when Hinata stopped them.

"Let's go to my room." Hinata others agreed and continued the rest of their slumber party in Hinata's room.


	17. Movie night with the Uchihas

**Thank you so much for those supporting reviews. I couldn't have gotten this far without your endorsement. ^_^_^**

**CHAPTER 17:**

Sakura panted as she ran through the streets. She was running so fast that everything seemed to be a blur to her. _No _She thought. _It can't be. I can't see him. Sasuke! _Sakura looked around the mass of blurred shops and people, she couldn't find a black head anywhere. "Hahaha!" an evil laugh rang in Sakura's ears. She looked to her right and saw a redhead slut wearing glasses. Karin was laughing evilly at her. "You'll never find him! He is mine." Karin said as she ran past Sakura. "I am going to get there first and have him all for myself." "No!" Sakura thought as she pumped more energy into her legs. Sasuke was her boyfriend. Karin could never be his! Suddenly, Sakura tripped and fell down on her knees. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. She looked up and saw Sasuke looking at her form a distance. He didn't wave, nor did he smirk at her. Sakura tried to call out his name to gain his attention but her vocal chord wasn't working. _No! _Sakura watched in horror as Karin got closer…and closer…

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!"

Sakura opened her eyes in a start. She immediately closed them as bright light blinded her emerald eyes. After she had adjusted to the intensity of light, Sakura sat up and looked around. Ino was looking at her, Tenten and Hinata were busy combing their hair, but apparently, they had stopped to see Ino yell at Sakura.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asked angrily. She was _not _a morning person. "What time is it?"

"It's half past ten Sakura." Ino replied. "Hurry up and get washed. We're going for breakfast. "Sakura groaned. Half past ten! She usually woke up at eleven and sometimes at noon. She sighed and stood up, seemingly forgetting the awkward dream she had.

"A phone call came from the Uchihas, Sakura." Hinata said.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked, thinking it might be Sasuke, calling to ask Sakura to come home early.

"It was Sasuke's mother." Hinata said. "She called to ask if you were alright. We said she was, and she said that Sasuke wanted her home as soon as possible."

"Why does he want me home?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Probably, he's missing you." Ino smirked. "I told you last night." Sakura sighed. What did her boyfriend want?

"Neji told me that Sasuke and his cousins were staying at the Uchiha Manor for the weekend. Maybe he wants you to meet his cousins." Tenten said.

"When did Neji tell you this?" Ino asked. "You were with us when he left."

Tenten blushed, "Well, I kinda, had trouble sleeping last night, so I woke up at four and went to the kitchen for some water. Neji was there, so, we…talked and…you know…did some stuff."

Ino raised her brow, "Did some stuff?"

"Interesting." Sakura added with a smirk. Hinata giggled.

The girls went down for breakfast and saw that Neji was the only one sitting there. He looked sleepy, the girls could guess why. Neji was so absorbed in his cereal that he didn't notice them coming in until Tenten kissed him on the cheek.

"Good Morning, sleepy head!" Tenten greeted. Neji just grunted. Like most teenagers, he was also not a morning person. Sakura ate her breakfast as she and Hinata watched Ino and Tenten bicker. The scene was quite amusing. The blonde and the brunette were practically shouting at each other while Neji clutched his head and told them again and again to stop or else he would bang his head against the wall. After the threat, Tenten stopped talking immediately and hugged Neji, saying she was sorry. Sakura was the first one to finish. She went to Hinata's room and changed in jeans and a purple, blue and black striped sweater. "Sakura, you're going already?" Hinata's mother said as she saw Sakura carrying her small shoulder bag. Sakura nodded. "They want me home now." She explained. "I better go, Bye everyone and thanks Mrs. Hyuga, I had a great time."

"Do you want us to drop you home?" Neji's mother asked. "Neji could drive you."

Sakura giggled as she saw Neji give a pleading look to Sakura. She understood that Neji was dead tired. "That's alright but Thank you. I can call home." She said.

Mrs. Hyuga nodded. "That's fine by me."

Sakura sat on the lawn seats outside with her friends as she waited for Itachi to come and pick her up. It had been a hectic phone call. When she called the Uchihas, Sakura presumed that Shisui picked it up first. He started joking with her, telling her that he didn't know any Sakura. Then, Obito go on the line and told her that 'the pizza would be late, so please call again.' After that, nobody was on the receiver and Sakura was about to shut it when she heard Mikoto scolding the boys. Mikoto got on and informed Sakura that Itachi would be coming after a few minutes.

Sakura lazily watched a Robin fly from one tree to another. It had been twenty minutes! Where was Itachi? Mikoto said he would take a short while. After the girls finished playing Badminton, Sakura heard the engine of the car and assumed Itachi was here. She said Goodbye to her friends and a drowsy Neji.

Sakura opened the huge front gate of the Hyuga complex and spotted a Ferrari. She smiled as she saw Itachi sitting in the drivers' seat, waiting for her. He wasn't the only one alone. It seemed as if Itachi had brought a party to come pick her up. Shisui, who was sitting next to the driver, got up and opened the door. Obito was sitting at the back, waving wildly at her. Sakura approached the car and Shisui held the door open for her. Sakura smiled at him and giggled as he bowed slightly.

"Took you guys long enough." Sakura said as she sat own in the passengers seat.

"The gas tank emptied." Shisui explained. "We had to stop by at _Shell _to fill it. Itachi forgot to check the gas."

"Again." Sakura looked sternly at Itachi, remembering the time he had made them late for school because he forgot to fill up the gas tank.

"Anyway, you guys had fun last night?" she asked the boys.

"You bet!" Obito exclaimed. "You should've seen the look on that lady's face when she saw sushi on her plate instead of steak. It was hilarious, especially when she shouted at the waiter that she was allergic to sushi." Sakura laughed.

"How was your sleepover?" Shisui asked.

"Awesome." Sakura replied. "We even met a vampire, he was so scary." She giggled when she remembered when Ino thought Neji was a vampire.

"Really! What did it look like?" Apparently, Obito didn't catch the irony.

Shisui punched him on the arm. "You knuckle head. She was kidding."

"Hey! Who are you calling a knuckle head, you moron?" Obito retorted.

Beside her, Itachi sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. They've been like that all night yesterday and this morning. Shisui says something, a fight starts and same is the case with Obito."

Sakura laughed. "How did Sasuke cope with it?"

Itachi gave a slight laugh of his own. "You should have seen him; these two had reached his tolerance limit-which is not that high-and Sasuke literally shouted at them and told them to shut up or he'll never let any of those two within his sight range."

"Why did Sasuke want me home early?" Sakura asked curiously.

Itachi turned the car left as he spoke. "We're going somewhere in a while. I think he didn't want you to miss it."

"That's nice of him." Sakura smiled and then asked, "'we' as in…?"

"…Us five cousins, you and my parents. Though my parents are going to be with us for a short while because they had already planned to go somewhere."

Sakura looked at him. "So it's going to be me with five boys! That's kind of unfair."

Itachi gave her a sideways look and slightly smiled at her. "Don't worry. It's not like you don't know us. To me, you're like a sister. And I'm sure Sasuke will give you his full attention, and you already met my cousins."

Sakura looked at him amazedly. Itachi considered her as his sister! She felt so…honored. It wasn't everyday that some guy would consider her as their sister. Sakura smiled at him warmly even though his eyes were on the road. "Thanks a lot Itachi, you're the best…big brother I ever had-I mean have." Sakura blushed as she saw Itachi give a real smile; showing his pearly white teeth. Sakura turned her attention to the view outside as she counted the people who would be going. From what Itachi told her, there would be eight people; two parents, one girl and five boys. Sakura counted the Uchiha cousins on her fingers: _Itachi and Sasuke, that's two. Shisui and Obito will make another two…so who is left?_

"Uh. Itachi?" Sakura said.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Who is the third cousin? I mean, there are Shisui and Obito, who is third one?"

"Izuna Uchiha." Itachi replied shortly.

"Oh." Sakura said as she remembered Obito talking about Izuna yesterday at dinner. Sakura recalled that he worked in Flourish's. Sakura wondered if he would be as good-looking as the rest of the Uchihas she had met so far.

Sakura was the first one to get out of the car. She couldn't wait to meet her boyfriend.

As soon as Sakura reached the door, she rang the doorbell. The other three Uchihas were in the garage. Sakura turned her head to look at the lawn. A few flowers had bloomed but the rest were just buds. She heard the door open and turned around, ready to greet whoever it was.

"Hi-" Sakura stopped suddenly as she saw a young man standing underneath the doorframe, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. Sakura stared at him open mouthed and that 'guy' stood there, saying nothing. Sakura couldn't help but feel that the sparks in his midnight black eyes showed amusement. The first thought that came to Sakura's mind was _He's gorgeous! _And _Sasuke grew so tall and handsome in sixteen hours? _

"Can I help you?" the Sasuke look alike spoke in his deep, deep voice.

Sakura felt her eyes narrow dreamily and thought that she would melt anytime soon. She didn't know why, she should be kissing Sasuke, but something about that guy seemed do un Sasuke-ish. He had black hair, like Sasuke and bangs like him too. His face features resembled strikingly closely to that of Sasuke's. Though, Sakura felt that his eyes showed bewilderment, while Sasuke's eyes showed canny warmth hidden in them when he looked at her.

"Yo, Izuna!" Sakura heard Shisui yell. She turned around and looked at Shisui in surprise. This was Izuna! Sakura felt relieved that she didn't hug him; seriously, she thought it was Sasuke on first sight.

"You're Izuna?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yes." Said person replied. "Why?"

Sakura blushed. "Um…I thought you were…"

"Sasuke?" A smirking Itachi finished for her. Sakura nodded sheepishly.

"I get that a lot." Izuna replied. He gave Sakura a lazy smirk that made Sakura smile too. Izuna stepped aside to let the four teens inside. Sakura walked in the hallway and saw Mikoto appear from the living room. "Hello, Sakura." Mikoto hugged her future-daughter-in-law. Mikoto had thought about Sasuke's relationship with Sakura, and knew she would be the perfect girl for her. Mikoto knew she shouldn't rush things with her son but at least she could daydream about them.

"Hi, Mikoto. Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she directed her eyes towards the stairs.

"He is upstairs in his room, sweetie." Mikoto said before she turned to Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura was surprised by her sudden change of voice.

"Yeah mom." Itachi replied, from his voice, Sakura could comprehend that he knew he was in trouble.

"What took you so long?" Mikoto asked sternly. "From what I remember, the Hyugas don't live far away. I was so worried that something happened to you!"

"Sorry mom." Itachi said. _Déjà vu. _Sakura thought. Neji had said something exactly like that last night after he came from Flourish's.

"Would you like to explain why you're late, young man? Or would I have to force it out of you?"

Itachi seemed to choose the first option. "We had to stop by at _Shell_. I forgot to fill in the gas tank."

Mikoto inhaled deeply. "I will not tolerate this any longer. You're almost a man Itachi, and grown men have more responsibilities. I will not hear it any more that you got late and made me worry sick because you were so forgetful."

"I understand." Itachi said. Sakura giggled as she saw him glare at two snickering Uchihas (Obito and Shisui) and a smirking Izuna. She rushed upstairs and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Obito if you-" Sakura heard her boyfriend shout before he stopped when he saw that she was not his subject of outrage.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back and pulled her inside his room. He closed the door and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, Sasuke gave her a smirk before he touched his lips with her soft ones. Sakura ran her hand through his hair as Sasuke traced the curve of her back with his index finger.

"Missed me?" Sakura asked playfully after they pulled back.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Did you have fun with your cousins and brother last night?" Sakura asked.

"It was a blast." Sasuke, said, his voice heavy with irony. Last night had definitely been a blast, for them; Sasuke had to face endless hours of jokes and teasers directed to him and his relationship with Sakura. That was why he wanted her home early; at least she could back him up when they said something Sasuke didn't like. Even his mother was acting all giddy when they were sending him jokes like 'When's the wedding Sasuke?'. Sasuke had to refrain from killing them when they said 'Do you _sleep _well these days?' or 'I heard cherry blossoms taste like strawberries.'

Sakura giggled. "Good to know."

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A loud voice, no doubt Obito's reached the couples' ears. Sakura cringed and said, "Looks like he's in competition with Naruto."

"For being the loudest knucklehead." Sasuke added as he opened the door. "What do you want Obito?" he asked, rather rudely. Of course when someone interrupted you and your girlfriend having 'quality' time, who wouldn't be angry.

"What are you doing in there?" Obito asked as he walked up to him. "Have you seen Sakura, I-" Obito stopped talking as he spotted Sakura coming from Sasuke's room.

Obito's eyes widened. "Oh no." Sakura had a feeling he was going to say something really stupid.

"HEY EVERYBODY! SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE IN SASUKE'S ROOM AND THEY'RE-" A hand clamped on Obito's mouth to prevent him from rambling nonsense any further.

"Shut up, you idiot." Sasuke growled. Sakura looked at the two of them exasperatedly, fearing a fight might trigger. Luckily, or unluckily, Izuna, Shisui and Itachi rushed to them. "Why are you yelling your head off?" Shisui asked Obito.

Sasuke slowly removed his hand from his cousins' mouth and gave him a glare that clearly told him not to babble. Obito pointed his finger towards the couple and said, "Both of them in room." Hurriedly, ignoring Sasuke's death glare.

Sasuke sighed as the other three looked at them slightly surprised.

"Really?" Shisui asked. "Sakura, aren't you too innocent to do that?"

Sakura blushed and glared at Obito. "He." She pointed to Obito. "Had the wrong idea. I can't believe you guys would seriously buy his nonsense."

"She's telling the truth." Sasuke said, arms crossed over his chest as he glowered at Obito."I thought you guys were the smart ones, you know he's an idiot and he'll say anything without thinking."

Obito opened his mouth to riposte but Izuna stopped them. "Everybody that's enough."

"What is going on here?" Mikoto asked as she came upstairs with an armful of shirts.

"Nothing." Sakura sighed. Sasuke was right; Obito and Shisui really did get people into worthless fights.

"Get ready everyone. We will be leaving shortly." Mikoto said as she passed each of the boys their washed shirts.

Sakura went to her room quickly, leaving the Uchihas behind to their bickering about who would ride in which car. She opened her closet and skimmed through her clothing, deciding on what to wear. Finally, she decided on black pants, a skin, quarter sleeved top and a black knitted button down jacket. When Sakura went downstairs, she saw Mikoto in the kitchen, busily putting sandwiches into a picnic basket. Sakura helped her while the rest of the Uchihas got ready. She smiled as she heard voices from the second floor. No doubt they were fighting. Mikoto noticed too, she laughed and said, "And I thought girls talked too much. Apparently, boys aren't any less."

A while later, Sakura went to the Uchihas' huge backyard. She sat in one of the lawn chairs and started to read a book she had already picked from her room; _The Mystery of the 99 steps. _After a few pages of reading, Sasuke and Izuna came from the back door. She turned to look at them; together, they looked like twins, though Izuna was taller and his face was slightly longer. "How was the fight?" She asked jokingly.

"We weren't fighting." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"It's Obito and Shisui, fighting over who's going to get the passengers seat, again. Itachi is trying to calm them down and-"

"And you decided to ditch them." Sakura stated.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he sat down beside her and placed his hand on hers. Izuna sat across from them.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know."

"We're going to Front View Park." Izuna said.

Sakura beamed. "That sounds great! What about the seating arrangement?" she asked.

By this time, Mikoto had come outside. "Well, since Mr. Uchiha and I have to meet friends of his at a restaurant, we decided that we would take the car. That leaves six people so, Sasuke and Sakura can go by motorcycle and Izuna, and you're going with the others in Itachi's car. You can drive."

Izuna nodded and stood up, "I'll go see if they're finished."

A while later:

Sakura was waiting outside for Sasuke; he was busy checking the oil and air in the tires. Obito came outside looking triumphant. Apparently, he won the quibble. The rest of the Uchiha boys came out followed by Sasuke, who was already on his bike.

"Do you know the way?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke nodded and motioned her to get on. "Let's go there first." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura smiled and put her arms around him, holding tightly as they drove off.

S -s-s-s-s-S

"It's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as they reached their destination. There was a cobble stone path leading to the grassy park. Different types of flowers grew on both sides: chrysanthemums, daisies, roses, clovers and bluebells. At the distance, Sakura could see a wide, deep blue lake. "Have you been here before?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "I used to come here a lot when I was little, but after high school, Itachi and I were busy with schoolwork and my parents with their business trips. It's better than it used to be."

Sakura nodded. "It kind of reminds me of my family's farm, but there was no lake where I lived. This is better."

After Sasuke parked his bike, the others appeared. They rode in the boats and after barbecue; Sasuke took Sakura to a walk beside the lake. It was sunset at that time, and Sasuke was happy to see that Sakura loved it. Mostly, she talked throughout their walk and Sasuke listened, not caring what she talked about; he just wanted her to be happy.

After his parents had left, the five teens and one young adult decided to eat at the restaurant at the park. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the waiter, who she thought, was surprised to see one girl in between five boys; all of them with jet black hair and black eyes. She even noticed some girls, a few years older than her, staring at the boys when they were eating. Obito and Shisui tried to attempt to play a prank, but unfortunately for them, one of the waiters; a man in his late 30s was keeping a hawk eye on them.

"Aw, c'mon! He keeps on looking at me. It'll ruin my image." Obito whined.

Sakura burst into giggles. "You have an image?" she asked playfully.

Obito crossed his arms and 'Hn'ed'. "You don't know how popular I am at school. Everyone knows me."

Shisui snorted. "Everyone meaning his few friends and the teachers who punish him for every prank he plays." Shisui, in his last year of high school, also went to Obito's school.

Obito glared at him and raised a fist, "Why you…?"

"What time is it?" Sakura asked. She was tired. She hadn't even gotten much sleep last night because of the sleepover.

"It's nine." Itachi said. "We better go home. My parents would be home by eleven."

Sakura stepped outside with Sasuke. The wind blew lightly and she shivered slightly.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura smiled. "A little."

Sasuke took of his navy blue hoodie and handed it to her. "Here. It'll be colder once we get on the bike."

"Thanks." Sakura took it without any hesitation. She put it on and instantly, she felt the warmth when Sasuke used to put his arm around her. It even smelled like Sasuke.

S-s-s-s-S

As soon as she reached the Uchihas' home, she plopped down on her bed. It had been a long day. First, she came back from the Hyugas and then she spent the WHOLE day with the Uchihas. It was nighttime and as Sakura began to close her eyes, she remembered something; something horrible. "Oh no!" Sakura gasped. How could this be? Time went by so fast; she only had Sunday to finish her homework! Sakura got up from her bed and darted towards Sasuke's room. "Sasuke!" She called.

s_s

Sasuke was in his room playing video games with Obito. Since last time, Obito had improved, and it was slightly difficult for Sasuke to defeat him, which he usually did.

"You're going down Sasuke!" Obito said as he pushed the buttons on his controller with great speed.

Sasuke was about to say something rude when he heard a knock on his room. A female voice called his name. _Is she in trouble? _Sasuke wondered, judging by Sakura's frantic voice. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked after he opened the door.

Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. "I didn't do my homework!"

Sasuke sighed. It was like Sakura to worry about such things. Of course she was one of the top students in his school. "We have Monday off, remember." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Sakura asked. "We have Monday off? Since when?"

Sasuke's shook his head slightly. "The teachers have a meeting on Monday."

Sakura's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember. They told us in the Assembly. I was talking to Ino, so I didn't hear Tsunade clearly."

Sasuke 'Hn'ed' and said. "Annoying."

"What_ever_!" Sakura said as she turned around. "I have a book to finish."

Sasuke sighed and closed his door. He turned around to see Obito whooping. "Ha-ha. I beat you Sasuke!"

"Hn. You dope, I was busy talking to Sakura. That's cheating. But then again, losers cheat." Sasuke smirked, as Obito grew red.

"I am NOT a loser!" he shouted.

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"You're a loser."

"AM NOT!"

"What is going on here?" Izuna asked. "Obito, I can hear your voice all the way down in the living room."

"Yeah." Shisui popped his head inside. "You want to break the house apart with your loudspeaker?"

"He called me a loser." Obito pointed to Sasuke. Said person shrugged and walked out of his room to Sakura's.

"Who's the loser now?" Obito asked mockingly. "See, you're running away. Ha-ha. Can't even fight for yourself."

Izuna sighed. "Can't you shut up for five seconds?"

"Whatever." Obito muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "On the bright side, I won!"

"Good for you." Shisui said. "You celebrate, alone." With that, Shisui closed the door and walked back to Itachi's room, where they were experimenting on different paints for Itachi's car; he had planned to change the color of his car, or at least, paint a few designs on the sides, like flames or tattoos.

Sakura sighed for the tenth time that day. It had been a long day, but with no school on Monday, she wasn't tired anymore. She had already finished her book and her English essay…now what? Normally she would go to Sasuke, but it would be rude to have him for her own when his cousins were here. She wanted to call Ino, but decided against it…she didn't know why.

"Bored?" a silky voice said.

Sakura lit up when she saw him coming in his room and sitting down on her bed. "Sasuke! Why aren't you with Obito?"

"He's a pain in the neck." Sasuke shrugged. "What are you doing?" he said glancing around the pile of school books, and novels.

"Nothing." She sighed. "I am bored."

"Let's watch a movie."

Sakura looked curiously at Sasuke and said person did the same. "Who said that?" Sakura asked looking around her room.

"The spirit of fun." The voice replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop fooling around, Shisui." Sakura looked at him questioning.

Shisui emerged from the hallway. "Hey guys." He said in his normal voice.

"You were eavesdropping." Sakura accused him.

Shisui grinned. "I wanted to hear what lovers say to each other when they are in a room…alone."

Sasuke sighed. "If you want me to kill you, all you have to do is ask." Seriously, ever since his cousins came, he couldn't get _ten minutes_ alone with _his _Sakura.

"Aw, Sasuke. You'd never kill me, you're like my brother."

"Hn."

"Anyway. Come on you two. Let's watch a movie with the others."

"What kind?" Sakura said getting up and pulling Sasuke with her.

"Horror. But, If you get scared easily, we can make an exception."

Sakura glared at him. "I do not get scared easily! In fact, let's watch the scariest movie you can find."

"Good." Shisui smirked.

S-s-s-s-S  
Sakura sat down on the couch in the Uchihas' movie room, munching on popcorn. Sasuke was sitting beside her, one arm at his side, the other one around her shoulders. Izuna and Itachi were busy fiddling with the DVD player and Shisui and Obito…they were having another fight.

"Let's watch this one." Obito told Shisui, holding up a DVD which had a picture of a mummy in front of it.

"I've seen it a zillion times. We should watch this one." Shisui showed his cousin a DVD which had a picture of zombies.

"Your choice is so babyish." Obito remarked.

Shisui snorted. "As if your choice is really mature."

"Watch your tongue, you airhead."

"Don't call me a airhead, you goon."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "They're getting really far with the name calling. Doesn't anybody stop them?"

Sasuke looked at her, expression showing annoyance. "No."

Sakura laughed. "Well, it's about time they stop. I'll be right back." She kissed Sasuke on the forehead before handing him the bowl of popcorn.

"Can't you two do anything without a fight?" Sakura asked as he approached them, hands on her hips.

"I have the decency to do that, but apparently he doesn't." Shisui pointed at Obito.

Obito was about to say something rude but Sakura stopped him. "Just pick up a movie! We won't be able to watch one till next year with all your fighting."

"I know some good ones but he won't watch them." Obito said. Sakura sat down on her knees and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll choose the movie. You guys stop bickering."

Sakura shuffled through the horror movies; none of them seemed to capture her interest. Until she came upon a DVD which had a picture of a run-down house on the front.

"How about this one?" she showed it to the two raised his brows at her. "Sure you want to watch it?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it?" she inquired.

"Dude, it's the all time scariest horror movie ever." Obito exclaimed. "My class went to a field trip once to see this movie and two girls literally screamed and they had to go out of the theatre because they were making too much noise."

Shisui smirked. "That's nothing. This movie room had a special effects system, which will make it scarier. You would be scared to death." He said teasingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anything you say cannot make me change my mind. I wanna watch this movie." She said stubbornly.

"Have it your way." Shisui shrugged and held the DVD. "Yo guys, Sakura wants to watch this." He addressed to Izuna and Itachi.

Itachi looked at it. "You sure Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Yes I'm sure." She hurried up to the couch and sat down beside Sasuke. To get more comfortable, Sakura brought her feet up on the couch and inserted one of her hands in Sasuke's hoodie pockets for warmth while the other one was in the popcorn bowl. Sasuke put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "If you get scared, tell me." He said, slightly teasing her.

Sakura huffed. "I do not get scared easily."

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see."

Shisui and Obito weren't kidding when they said that this movie would be scary. It was even scarier than the ones she had seen at Hinata's mansion. This movie was about a group of eight teenagers who were going to stay at a rest house which one of their friends' dad owned. However, they couldn't find their way to the rest house and ended up going in circles. After they realized they were taking the same path over and over again, it was almost evening. The sky showed signs of a heavy shower and they needed to find someplace to stay. After a while, they came upon a huge mansion which was the one like on the cover of the DVD. When they knocked, a burly man invited them in with hospitality. He gave them rooms to stay in. even though they were safe from the cold rain, the group still didn't feel secure. They were suspicious of the man who kept lingering around them. Two of the teens went to investigate if dinner was ready, but they got lost and vanished. The remaining teens tried to find them. They split up, which caused even more troubles for them. Some of them found themselves locked in an old, dusty room while the others were trapped in a dungeon through secret passages and trap doors. It turned out that the man was really a serial killer, who worked for the previous owners of the mansion. He had murdered them and was now planning to kill the teens.

Sakura was scared-though her expression didn't show it-, she was unconsciously gripping Sasuke's hand who had tightened his hold around his girlfriend's shoulders. She tore her eyes away form the huge flat screen and looked around. What she saw was no surprise to her. Izuna and Itachi had on expressions of indifference. They were looking at the movie but they weren't even scared in the least. Shisui also looked like he wasn't scared. Obito's eyes were wide with fear and he was hastily chewing handfuls of popcorn. She looked sideways at her boyfriend; he too looked like he wasn't scared. Of course, Sasuke was one of the bravest people she ever met. _And the most caring too. _Sakura thought as she saw how he let her hold his hand and they way he had his arm around her. Sakura leaned her head to him and resumed watching the movie.

It's ending was kind of tragic. The two teens that had vanished before were did not appear and it was assumed that they were no longer living. Their bodies were never found when the police came to investigate. The serial killer had escaped and the other six teens went back to their homes after trying tirelessly to find their friends. It turned out that this was the only mansion in that area. The rest house where they were supposed to get to, it was not even located there. The end part was interesting. There on the screen, the message appeared in bold letters**: Now you have seen this incident, tonight, the same will happen to you. Watch out, he (the killer) might be lurking nearby, maybe under your bed, waiting to kill you.**

Shisui stood up and stretched his arms. "You better watch out Sakura. You saw the message."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. As if that's true."

"You never know." Shisui said, in his deepest voice.

Mikoto appeared inside the room. "It's past midnight! All of you got to bed now. No excuses."

"Aw!" Obito whined. "I was about to defeat Sasuke in another game."

Mikoto smiled. "You can do that tomorrow."

Sakura lied down on her bed. It had been one hour since she was trying to sleep but she couldn't. From childhood, Sakura had a wild imagination. She even used to have an imaginary friend, but for a short while. Sakura was very fond of horror stories but her father didn't allow her to read them any more. One particular scary story was about a dragon that had captured a girl. That was all she could remember. There were no princes in that book…of course it was a horror story. After reading that, whenever she was left alone at home while her parents were out, she used to think she saw the same dragon in her bathroom. She clearly remembered she would hide under her covers. This was what she was doing now. Sakura knew it was childish of her to do that. It was just a movie. There's no such thing as serial killers hiding under someone's bed. Still, Sakura couldn't help but feel…scared. She was about to pull off the covers from her to breathe properly when she heard the doorknob turn. Sakura held her breath, who was it? That man?

Sakura shut her eyes and clutched the covers over her. Suddenly, her blanket was deliberately snatched from her and she gasped. Sakura was staring back at a silhouette, which had spiky hair. After her eyes adjusted, relief washed over her. "Sasuke."

Sakura sat up and allowed him to sit next to her. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Hn. Obito took over the bed."

"Wasn't he sleeping on the couch in your room?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "He says it hurts his back. Annoying."

"You can sleep with me." Sakura offered.

Sasuke looked at her. "Is it because you're scared after watching that movie."

"No." Sakura scoffed. She looked at Sasuke's expression and sighed. "Fine…yes I am scared. Happy?"

"All the more reason to protect you." Sasuke replied as he put an arm around her. Sakura blushed; this would be the first time she and Sasuke would sleep on the same bed, with his family lurking around the house.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said as she stroked his raven locks.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"What if someone sees us?" Sakura asked fearfully. "I don't want your cousins teasing you again. Anyway, it would be…kind of embarrassing."

"I don't care." Sasuke said.

Sakura still looked doubtful. "What will your parents say?" she asked, blushed rising in her cheeks.

"Don't worry about them." He assured. It was true, his parents, especially his mother, would be all giddy.

"As much as I don't want to, you know you have to go back to your room." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll wait until you sleep."

Sakura smiled and kissed him on his soft lips. "Goodnight."

Sakura was in deep slumber while the other occupant of the bed was wide-awake. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, hands folded behind his head. He thought about Sakura; who seemed to be the main thing on his mind these days. When Sakura first came here, he thought she would never leave him alone, always keep on bothering him. Though it didn't turn out that way. Sakura used to give him his space and he smirked when he thought that initially, she used to be a bit shy around him. He pondered over the fact why he liked her; Sakura wasn't the prettiest girl he saw, but that wasn't what was so attractive about her. It was her personality. Yes. Sakura was the nicest girl he ever met. Unlike, other girls who always spent their time fretting over their appearance and shopping, Sakura would sit quietly somewhere and read a book or draw. She wasn't talkative, but she wasn't a loner either. She joked, yes, but was careful not to hurt anyone's feelings.

She was wise and understanding. When Ami or Karin bullied her, she would not talk back, but leave them. And when Ino and the others would asked her why she didn't fight back, Sakura would say, 'Don't give them the satisfaction that you are affected by their words; that's your weakness.' He was happy she had chosen him. Sasuke looked sideways at her and saw that she was asleep. He got up to go to his room. Unfortunately, Itachi was in the hallway. He was coming from the stairs carrying something in his hands. He raised his brows when he saw his little brother come out of Sakura's room.

"She was scared." Sasuke said, not bothering to listen to Itachi's stupid comments.

"Ah." Itachi smirked.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, though he could care less what his brother was up to.

"Shisui and I have business to attend to." Itachi said.

"Hn." Sasuke went to his room and lied down on the couch where he called the day off.

S-s-s-s-S  
_Leave. Me. Alone. _Sasuke thought to himself as he felt something poking him on his head. The poking still didn't stop. He opened his eyes and glared at Obito.

"What do you want?" he snapped, snatching the pencil form Obito.

"Dude. Your mom wants everyone to wake up. It's noon." Obito said.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his shoulders that were sore from sleeping on the couch. Sakura's bed was more comfortable…Sasuke shook his head and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came downstairs, he saw that Izuna, Sakura, Obito and his mother were already there. Sakura was helping Mikoto with breakfast. He sat down across form Obito and Izuna and buried his head in his hands. After a few moments, he heard a soft giggle. He looked up to see Sakura carrying a glass of orange juice. She was smiling at him.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Hn."

"You're lucky we have Monday off. Otherwise you would be like a zombie at school."

Obito cracked up at her joke and stopped when Sasuke showed him _the fist_.

"Where are the other two?" Mikoto asked.

The others shrugged.

"They have five minutes to get down here or else I will wake them up personally."

Sasuke smirked. He knew his mother could be dangerous when reached her limit. It would be fun seeing Itachi get lectured by his mother. They were in luck, for Itachi and Shisui appeared in the kitchen.

After breakfast, the Uchiha cousins and Sakura played board games. Izuna had to leave early because he had to go to college the next day. Obito went to swim for a while with some of the neighborhood boys in the swimming pool at Konoha High. Shisui and Itachi went to Itachi's room to do what ever they were doing. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the rec room, staring out of the window and talking.

"We have a field trip coming up." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Hn. Will you go?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I'll go if you go. Anyway, we don't know where the field trip is going, they didn't give us the form yet."

"Why do you want me to go?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "Silly. It wouldn't be any fun without you."

"What about the girls?" he asked.

"They're not you, Sasuke." Sakura laughed lightly. "Have you ever been to a field trip?"

Sasuke sighed. "I stopped going since seventh grade."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Fan girls." Sasuke replied. Sakura laughed.

"But you have to come this time. Please?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Alright." Sasuke replied. "I'll see."

"No. You will not 'see', you will go." She said as she hugged him.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Great! It'll be fun." Sakura said.

**PLEASE READ:I had a rough time writing this chapter. 1: I had no idea what to write. 2: in the future, there will be no such thing as electricity and gas in my country. Due to lack of electricity, my computer obviously didn't work so I didn't have the chance to type. 3: I had so much trouble logging on to my fanfic account. I even forgot my password.**


	18. Accidents

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

CHAPTER 18:

"Okay, class." Kakashi said with his usual bored tone. It was Friday. Another week of school had passed by. The Uchiha cousins had left at Sunday evening. Sakura was staring at the clock. School had just started and already she was wishing to go home. It was Friday! Someone nudged her on the elbow. She turned and saw Sasuke.

"What?" she whispered.

"Turn around; Kakashi will notice you're not paying attention."

Sakura sighed; Sasuke was right. Even though he didn't act like it, Kakashi sensei was really strict. He could catch someone who was not paying attention without even looking at the person.

"As you all have been informed last Friday," Kakashi said. "We will be going on a field trip. I have received the forms and I need them back by Monday, with you parents or guardians' permission. Is that clear?"

A few of the kids nodded.

"Sakura and Sasuke, would you two please hand out the forms?" Kakashi said. It was clearly an order, not a request. Said teens stood up and began handing out the forms. Sakura and Sasuke were almost finished handing out the permission slips; only one column of students was left.

Sakura walked towards the column of desks, handing out the forms, with Sasuke doing the same and coming opposite of her. At the center of the column, Ami and Karin were sitting with smug expressions on their pitiful faces. Sakura had noticed but shrugged it off; it was usual for them to look so ugly. Just as Sakura was about to walk past Karin's desk, unknown to her, Karin stuck her foot out which caused Sakura to lose her balance. She let out an audible gasp. Since the class was so silent, everyone could here the sound she made. They all turned around as Sakura began to fall to the hard floor. Sasuke, who was coming her way, rushed up to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura, unaware of Sasuke approaching her had tried to get hold of one of the desks for support but a broken nail pierced her arm. Sakura muffled a cry of pain and suddenly noticed an arm encircle her waist while the other held firmly on of her upper arms.

Sakura was too much in agony to notice Sasuke had prevented her from falling. She was too much focused on her injured arm and the awkward position she was in. After Sasuke steadied her, she was well aware of the twenty-three pairs of eyes staring at her. Sakura's face grew beet red. This was another embarrassment she had to face because of that whore. Tears stung in her eyes and she willed herself not to cry. She didn't dare look at Karin, who she knew would be holding ever urge to jump up and down for joy. She felt Sasuke place a hand on her back and ask; "Does it hurt a lot?" his voice was full of concern.

Sakura didn't speak but shook her head slightly. She never felt so humiliated. Her face felt so hot! The tears in her emerald eyes were blurring her vision.

"Sakura." Kakashi called her; he too had obviously witnessed the scene. Sakura didn't answer, she made no movement to show that she listened.

"Sakura." Kakashi called this tome, his voice more loud. "Are you alright?"

Sakura didn't answer. She could hear Karin and Ami snickering in the background. A few of the girls in the glass also joined in. from the corner of her eye, she could see that some boys who were in a few of her classes were also laughing silently and pointing at her. This was too much for Sakura to take. The tears were freed form her eyes and ran down her already red, hot cheeks. Laughter was audible now and all she could do was stand there. She didn't know who was laughing and who wasn't. She and Sasuke were just standing there, Sakura could tell that he was confused and didn't know what to do next. Obviously he wouldn't know, it's not everyday that a girl gets humiliated because a whelp tripped her.

"Everyone quiet!" Kakashi yelled. The class immediately silenced, though subdued laughter could be heard here and there.

"Sasuke, take Sakura to the nurses' office and I want you to stay with her until she gets treated."

Sasuke was more than happy to leave with Sakura. For someone who hardly showed emotions, Sasuke was feeling a lot of them now: anger (towards Karin and all the others who laughed at her), concern, bewilderment and guilt. When he saw Sakura's tears, he just wanted to capture her in his arms and tell her that everything would be fine. Still, on the outside, Sasuke didn't say anything. He looked sideways at Sakura and saw that she was sniffing and holding her arm with her free hand.

"Don't hold it so tightly." Sasuke said.

Sakura still didn't look up at him; she kept her head down and sobbed. Why didn't Sasuke stand up for her in class when everyone made a fool out of her? Didn't he care that she was injured? All he could say was 'Don't hold it so tightly.' _Really comforting. _Sakura thought. She knew that if she stayed mad at him, another fight would erupt but she couldn't help it. There she was, standing in front of twenty-three teenagers, crying and all Sasuke could do was stand there. Though, a voice in the back of her head told her that Sasuke was confused. Sakura couldn't even reflect what was so funny back there. She had blood dripping from her arm and all they could do was laugh. Not even one kid expressed their concern over her injury. Sakura sighed; this was why she didn't want to move here in the first place. All of the kids in this school were rich snobs. Hardly caring for everyone, instead ridiculing them and taking advantage of their vulnerable condition.

"We're here." Sasuke said as he knocked on the nurses' office.

Sakura still didn't look at him. Her tears had died down but the pain in her heart and arm was still there. She walked in, following Sasuke. Luckily for them, Shizune was there.

"My Goodness! What happened to your arm?" She asked in alarm.

_At least someone cares. _Sakura held out her arm for Shizune to inspect.

"The sharp edge of the nail slashed it." Sasuke explained.

Sakura pressed her lips together. She wanted Shizune to hurry with the treatment so she could ask Sasuke why he was acting so weird.

Shizune made Sakura sit on a bed while she cleaned her blood and applied a bandage to it. Sasuke leaned against the wall and wondered what to say to Sakura. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. He didn't want to start a fight with her again. As he looked at the scene before him, form Sakura's expression, he could decipher that the cut really hurt.

"You're lucky the cut wasn't too deep." Shizune said. "You just have to change the bandage one more time and it'll be good as new."

Sakura nodded, still choked to speak.

"I have to leave now." She said, addressing both Sasuke and Sakura. "I have a lesson with class 12 E. Sasuke, I need you to go to Tsunade's and get permission for both of you to skip the next lesson. Sakura's arm might hurt for a while, so she better stay here than work."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the hall pass.

"I'll be right back." He said to Sakura, who didn't do so much as nod her head. He sighed inwardly; this was going to be a long day. He needed to make Sakura feel better and remove her misunderstandings, before it got too far.

Sakura sat at the bed, staring at her bandaged arm. She closed her eyes as more tears spilled out. Why? Why did it have to be her of all people? Ami and Karin were such a pain. It was so frustrating.

**It's because of Sasuke.**

Sakura's eyes grew wide. It couldn't be. It wasn't Sasuke's fault. She should have seen Karin's foot stick out.

**Think you twerp. Ever since Sasuke became your boyfriend, you're always in danger with Ami and Karin sneaking around. And he can't even defend you! Break up with him.**

Sakura gritted her teeth_. Idiot. What do you have against Sasuke? Just go away. I'll clear things with him myself. I don't need your help. Go away!  
_**Fine, fine! Hold your tail, I'm leaving. I am telling you one last time though; Sasuke only made you his girlfriend so he could get away from his fan girls. Haven't you noticed it yet? You're so blinded by love. He doesn't care for you!**

Sakura sighed deeply. She looked up at the white ceiling and thought; was it true? Did Sauske use her? Sakura shook her head. It couldn't be that. Sasuke loved her; she could see it in his eyes. Sakura bit her lip. She shouldn't listen to her inner. It would only make things worse. She hadn't even talked to Sasuke yet and already she was making assumptions about him. _Hurry up Sasuke. I need to talk to you._

Meanwhile:

Sasuke walked through the hallways. The principal's office was on the first floor, far away from the nurses' office. He grew irritated. If it wasn't for teachers and janitors parading the hallways, he would have started running. He needed to talk to Sakura and say that he was sorry. She had been discredited twice in front of him and he did nothing. He didn't deserve her.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Sasuke looked from the ground to the owner of the voice. Great. Just what he needed, more hindrance? "Get out of the way." Sasuke said rudely.

"Not until you tell me where you're going. Maybe I should tell mom that you've been skipping class."

"Shut it Itachi." Sasuke said. "I am not ditching class. Sakura got hurt and I have to go to the principals' office."

"Sakura got hurt? How?" Itachi asked surprised.

"Hn. Cant you see I'm in a hurry?" he said. Without waiting for a response, Sasuke sped off towards the office, leaving Itachi behind.

"Hurry up, dude. Gai's gonna give us another one of his youthful lectures." Deidara ran up to Itachi. It was their gym period and they were assigned to run laps around the school. Itachi and Deidara sneaked inside to grab some soda from the vending machine.

Itachi wanted to check if Sakura was all right but he had to go, or else Gai would tell them to do 100 pushups as punishment for their 'un-youthfulness'

Sasuke returned to the nurses' office and found Sakura sitting there, deep in thought. He took a good look at her face and discovered it was tear stained. Had she cried? Why? He closed the door quietly behind him and walked up to her. This time, Sakura looked up and met his eyes. Sasuke could see that her eyes held humiliation, sorrow and loneliness.

Both of them said nothing for fifteen minutes. Sasuke was telling himself to say sorry to her but he lacked courage. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Uchihas never lost their courage, especially in front of girls. He could see the Sakura looked miserable and knew she wouldn't want to go back to class after what happened. By now, Karin Mcbitch would've spread the story.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "I…" Darn. He still couldn't bring himself to say it. At his voice Sakura looked up with questioning eyes.

"I am sorry." Sauske said, though it was just a whisper, Sakura heard it.

She smiled slightly. "What for?"

Sasuke looked at her and was relieved to see that she was smiling. "What do you mean? You know. I should have said something to Karin…" he closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he was being bad to Sakura. Sasuke felt surprised when he felt something warm touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and met warm, emerald ones. Sakura had her hand on his cheeks. "It's alright Sasuke. Honestly, I was kind of mad at you for not doing anything, but now that you've said sorry, I forgive you. In fact, I should thank you for not letting me fall or it would have been worse, and…I am sorry too, for making assumptions about you." She said as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Sasuke's eyes grew slightly wide with what she had said. He felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His heart felt light at her words and this time, his lips upturned to form a true smile…just for her, just because of her.

After a while:

Sakura and Sasuke sat there on the bed, side by side. The bell would ring any moment now, marking lunch time. Sakura was wondering whether she should go home or not. Her arm didn't hurt but she would have to face those to whores and the other kids. Sasuke had an arm around her, careful not to hurt her injured arm.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him. His eyes held concern. Going home was a good option but…

Sakura shook her head. "No. I have to deal with this."

Sasuke nodded, understanding what she meant.

Lunchtime:

"What happened to your arm?" Ino asked as she saw her best friend and her boyfriend coming towards their usual lunch table.

"Karin." Sakura said grimly. All of their friends were surprised to find out that Karin had again hurt Sakura, this time physically. "That fat cow!" Ino exclaimed. "How dare she? Sakura, you have to do something about this. Sue her! "Sakura sighed. "I am not going to stoop down to her level."

"But you gotta do something about it." Tenten said. "Or she'll go too far."

"When she goes too far, I believe Lady Tsuande will know about this." Sakura said firmly."Did it hurt a lot?" Hinata asked, sensing that Sakura didn't want to talk about Karin nodded. "It's better now. The cut wasn't that deep."

Naruto, who usually made comments and joined in the talking, spaced out this time. His eyes lit up and he said,"Hey guys! Let's play a prank on Karin and her gang. That'll show them not to mess with someone."

Kiba nodded and grinned at Naruto. "I like a good prank."

"You're going to get in trouble!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh Sakura." Ino looked at her. "Stop being such a Goody-goody."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Naruto." Everyone was surprised to see that Sasuke was ready to go along with the prank.

"Alright! Teme. I knew you'd learn someday."

"Dobe."

After everyone had agreed to prank on Karin, Sakura also had to give in. "When are we going to do it?" Shino asked. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and grinned. "We have a field trip going to the Evergreen Mountains and that hill station."

"It's the Tiger Eye hill station isn't it?" Ino asked, forgetting the shrieked. Shikamaru, who was sitting beside her, covered his ears. "Troublesome woman."

Ino ignored him. "The Tiger Eye hill station has one of the best shopping malls ever! I can't wait to go."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "I hate shopping. "Ino glared at her.

"Just don't forget the prank. People." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Naruto and I already have plan working up our sleeves." Kiba grinned.

"If it involves something childish, count me out." Shino said.

Kiba smirked. "It'll be something better."

"Great! This is going to be the best field trip ever!" Ino squealed. Shikamaru groaned. "It will be if my ear drums survive."

"So that means it's official that you're coming to the trip." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "They deserve it."

"And, the best part, there won't be much teachers around to catch us. Only Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma sensei are going with us."

_Rrrrinnngg._

"That bell is very un youthful to our youthful ears." Lee said. "Tenten, Neji, we should be on our way to Gai's class." He said as he skipped out of the cafeteria.

Tenten sighed. "Another 'youthful' gym period." She said in a low, dull voice.

Neji chuckled. "You're starting to get more like Lee."

"I am not! Let's go. I don't wanna do 100 pushups for getting late." She said, dragging Neji.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, she looked happier now. He was even surprised himself when he said that he would go along with Naruto's plan, which he usually or never did. He did it for Sakura. She was suffering enough because of him and he could do anything to make her happy.

At the Uchihas. Time: 3:20 p.m.

Sakura unlocked the door, with Sasuke and Itachi standing behind her. Itachi had asked her about the injury and Sakura was sure that telling him about Karin would be a bad option. She and Sasuke thought it was wise to keep that incident between themselves and their friends. Though what she told him was most of the truth, excluding Karin.

The trio stepped inside and found that most of the lights were out, except the hallway light. Apparently, Mikoto hadn't come home yet from the grocery store. Sasuke took his and Sakura's bag upstairs while Itachi dropped it on the floor saying he would take it later upstairs.

"I'll heat up the food." Sakura announced.

After 10 minutes, she called the two Uchihas and all of them ate, still clad in their uniforms.

"Where is your trip going, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Tiger Eye hill station." He replied.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a glance. It would be kind of difficult to play a prank with Itachi lingering around them. He would surely do something to interrupt their plans if he found them out.

Sakura shrugged. How hard would it be? Itachi would mostly be with his friends and she was sure Sasuke would tell him off for interrupting them.

"I'm home children." Mikoto called.

"You guys should help her with carrying the bags." Sakura advised them.

Sasuke and Itachi went to greet their mother, while Sakura, put the dishes in the dishwasher with her uninjured arm. Luckily, she could still use her hand for writing.

"Hello Sakura." Mikoto greeted. "How was your day?"

Sakura, who had her back to Mikoto turned around and smiled. "It was-"

Sakura didn't had the time to finish as Mikoto noticed her injury. "Oh my! What happened." She said as she took hold of Sakura's arm and examined it."I tripped in class and a nail slashed it." Sakura explained.

"Does it hurt? You should have come home and rest." Mikoto laughed nervously. It was usual for Mikoto to get hyper over such small accidents. She had seen her act that way with her sons and the time she had been kidnapped by Orochimaru.

"It did hurt at first but now it is alright. I just have to change the bandage one more time."

Mikoto nodded but still looked doubtful. "Tell me if it bothers you, sweetie."

Sakura nodded. "I will, but I don't know how to-"

Mikoto smiled. "I can change the bandage for you. I've had some experience with accidents." She inclined her head towards the boys.

S-s-s-S

Sakura sipped on her drink as she watched people bustle about the mall. Her friends had arranged to meet at the mall just for fun. Ino was elated with the idea. She couldn't stop talking about what she would shop and Shikamaru wouldn't stop sighing. Though, it still was fun. Currently, she was sitting with Neji, Tenten, Choji and Hinata at the food court. Sasuke and Shino were dragged by Naruto and Kiba at a joke shop where they needed some props for the joke they were going to perform. Lee had gone off to meet his girlfriend who worked at the mall. Yes, Lee had a girlfriend. His friends were surprised to find that out, but hey, even he had the right to a girlfriend. Ino, it wasn't hard to predict where she had gone. Shopping, of course. She wanted to buy new clothes to wear for the trip. Sakura was being dragged with her, but since she hated shopping, Sakura insisted she go off on her own. Ino, then saw Shikamaru as an alternative and dragged him off his seat and took him away with her.

Sakura sighed and looked at her newly healed arm. She wondered what kind of prank they would play and whether those pigs would fall for it or not.

"You wouldn't believe who I saw at Hang Ten." Ino said as she came towards the group carrying four shopping bags. Shikamaru was trailing behind her, hands in his pockets and a bored and annoyed expression on his.

Sakura raised her brow. Who would be that important? Still slurping her milkshake, she waited for Ino to answer.

"It was those fat cows." Ino said. Sakura sighed. "Wow, Ino. From what you said, it seemed you saw a celebrity. "no waved her off. "That's not the point. They were buying the sluttish clothes anyone could imagine."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Tell us something we don't know."

"I bet they want to make the boys at the hill station blind." Ino said as she ordered a slushy.

"What boys?" Hinata asked.

"You know. Other schools are coming to Tiger Eye too."

"You mean from Suna Sand High and Sound Academy?" Neji asked. Ino nodded. "Those are the one."This conversation seemed to interest Sakura. From what she had heard, Sound Academy was a school full of snobs and drunken students.

"I can't wait to meet Temari then. I hope she's coming." Tenten said.

"Who?" Sakura asked. "Temari." Tenten explained. "She's Itachi's age. She's one of the three sand siblings, you'll like her, she's nice."

Ino rolled her eyes. "That girl who liked Shikamaru. Cant wait to see the look on her face when she finds out I'm his girlfriend. Right Shika?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"She is Gaara and Kankoruo's sister." Neji said. Sakura could detect a hint of malice in his voice.

" They're from the basketball team right?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded.

"Gaara and Kankoruo?" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke approach their table. He had come back. Naruto and Kiba were huddled together, discussing something."They're coming to the hill station." Ino said. "I overheard Karin and Ami saying that students from other schools will be there too."

"Hn." Sasuke had the same kind of expression as Neji. "Lighten up you guys." Tenten said.

"Yeah." Sakura joined in. "I bet they're not that bad once you get to know them."

"Hn." This time, Neji and Sasuke both said it at the same time. "Be good, both of you." Tenten said sternly.

"We got the props." Kiba said as he sat down, not caring who was coming at the hill station. Naruto was also happy. "We just need to come up with a prank."

"What kind of idiot would buy joke stuff before planning a joke?" Shino raised his brow at the two."Dude, they looked good." Kiba said as he pulled out a two feet skeleton to prove his point. Ino shrieked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her.

"What did you get a skeleton for?" Choji peered at the shrugged. "It looks creepy. It could scare any girl. "Naruto laughed as he put his arm around Hinata. "The prank will be a blast!"

"Hello, everyone." Lee waved to them. "Ah! A skeleton. It appears to be youthful." Sakura giggled. She thought it was funny when Lee used the word 'youthful' for almost every sentence he spoke.

"We better go home." She said to Sasuke, getting hold of his wrist and checking the time on his wrist watch.

"I better go too." Ino stood up. "I have to start packing for the trip. "Sakura looked at her astonishingly. "Ino, the trip is on Monday! You have a two whole days to pack."

"Yeah, but I have to decide which one of my pajamas I'm gonna take." Ino said. The trip there were going to would e an overnight stay. There was a nice hotel at the Tiger Eye, which would prove to be a good rest house. Hinata kissed Naruto goodbye before she said to Neji, "Let's go home too."Neji nodded and said to his cousin, "I'll be waiting in the car. Tenten, I can drop you."Tenten smiled. "That'll be great. You go, I'll come with Hinata."

Before Sakura could follow Sasuke outside, she was pulled by her arm. Ino dragged her to a corner and motioned Sasuke to go on."What is it Ino?" Sakura asked. It had to be something important, knowing Ino had wrenched her aside form everyone else.

"After we left Hang Ten," Ino began. "Shikamaru went to an electronics store to buy some cells. I stood outside and saw Karin and Ami go into a lingerie store!"

Sakura giggled. "That's it?" Ino shook her head and laughed. "You know the boy Sai, right?" Sakura nodded. Sai was a boy in their grade, who usually loved to make fun of girls. He had a habit of calling Sakura 'ugly' which was not liked by Sasuke.

"He and his group were walking by and they saw Ami and Karin entering the lingerie store." Sakura burst out laughing.

"You should have seen the look on their faces!" Ino said gleefully. "They looked like they wanted to drop dead! Wait until Sai spreads this piece of news around. By Monday, most of the school will know and you know some of the idiotic boys in our school, they will never let Ami and Karin hear the end of it."

Sakura smirked. "They deserve it. Too bad they don't know a prank is awaiting them." Ino smirked too, with an evil glint in her eye. "You can trust Naruto and Kiba, with all the experience they had, they are bound to come up with a good prank."

"Yeah. Well. Bye Ino. Sasuke's waiting for me."

"See you on Monday!" Ino called after her.

As Sakura stepped outside, the cool breeze hit her face and blew her hair. Sakura liked this sensation. She looked around for Sasuke and grew worried when she couldn't find him. She turned right, probably he had parked his bike over there. The parking space was almost empty, Sakura was the only one there. She decided to turn back when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of boys coming towards her. Sakura looked towards them, she was sure they weren't from Konoha High. They were much older than her and these boys had menacing looks on their faces. Sakura made a move to run but she was prevented from doing so when three other boys blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going, Pinky?" a guy with sandy hair asked.

"Hey Beautiful." A boy/man in his twenties called her. "Need a ride?"

Sakura looked worried. How was she supposed to handle all of them? There was no way she could go. She gasped as a guy grabbed her forearms from behind. Sakura looked back and saw cold, brown eyes looking at her.

"I fancy tall girls you know." He licked his lips. "Why don't I show you to my home? We can talk about our future there"

_Oh no!_ Sakura thought. She didn't want to be kidnapped again. Who knows what they'll do to her.

"Get the car, Ichiro." He barked towards the boy with sandy hair.

Sakura gulped. _Sauske_. She thought helplessly. Sasuke still hadn't come. He would probably be waiting for her outside the mall, and wouldn't know an inkling about what Sakura was going could see a red sports car roaring towards where she was standing. The leader of the gang still had a grip on her. He could see that no one was around so he slid his hands downwards and rested them on Sakura's hips._No!_ Sakura thought frantically. _Get your bloody hands off me! _Sakura was close to tears.

The leader saw that and smirked. "Don't worry Pinky, I wont hurt you."Sakura shut her eyes. She would not give in so could hear the distant roar of another vehicle coming closer. She assumed it would be another car for the gangsters.

"Leave her." A husky voice spoke. Sakura instantly opened her eyes. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sasuke!" she called to him, the tears that had threatened to fall went back into her eyes.

"Friend of yours, beautiful?" the man in his twenties asked.

"We'll take care of him, Jiro." The man addressed to the boss. "You take Pinky."Jiro pushed Sakura, but had a bit of difficulty as Sakura held her ground.

"Come on. I won't hurt you." He said in a sickish voice.

"Shut up!" Sakura snarled. "Let me go!"

She still continued to struggle. Sasuke, who was mounted on his bike, sped it towards them, not caring if it hurt them. The thugs were forced out of the way before Sasuke came in front of Sakura and Jiro. He got off his bike and walked towards them, expression beyond angry.

"Let. Her. Go." He said each syllable in a dark voice that would make any normal person beg for mercy.

"What if I don't?" Apparently, Jiro was too foolish to ignore Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his fist and landed a punch square on Jiro's face. Sakura gasped. The sudden impact had caused Jiro to loosen his grip on Sakura and she fell forwards towards the concrete ground. Luckily, Sauske caught her again, just in time.

Jiro's gang was advancing on Sasuke. Sakura yelled for him to leave but Sauske wouldn't listen. He stood there. It was one on three. The other two were on Jiro's side, whose nose was bleeding from Sasuke's of the thugs attempted to punch Sasuke but he got out of the way. Sakura was still screaming for him to leave. Sasuke was pretty much cornered. A guy held him from back while the other one smirked at him and landed a fist on his cheek. Sakura screamed and tears ran down her eyes. She couldn't bear to see Sasuke get hurt.

"Sasuke!" she shrieked helplessly as Sasuke received another punch in his stomach.

"Sasuke!" she screamed even louder.

Sasuke, who had his eyes narrowed tried to break free from the gangster's grip but he was in too much pain. He was relieved that Sakura was alright. He could see her screaming and crying and that was all before he felt a sharp pain on his side and everything went black. The last thing he could hear was someone calling his name and sirens…

**Looks like this chapter was full of accidents. :P I had to make it short, I am watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I hope I got the name of the schools right.**


	19. Tiger Eye

**CHAPTER 19:**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Sasuke slowly opened his midnight black eyes, only to find a white ceiling staring back at him. He focused his eyes on the white roofing above him, thinking about nothing; his mind was blank. _Beep…Beep…_Sasuke furrowed his brows, that noise was really annoying. He looked to his left and saw a monitor and other hospital equipment and machines he couldn't identify. He sighed deeply, but regretted as he did so; a sharp pain pierced his side like a pointed sword. Suddenly, memories of the previous 'incident' flooded through his mind. Images of the gang flashed in his head, he recalled the, rounding Sakura and attempting to kidnap her. Then he remembered why his side hurt so much, it was the punches and blows he had received from Jiro's men. It had all been worth it, Sasuke thought. At least Sakura was safe, which was all that mattered. Sasuke propped himself on his elbows with all the energy he could muster. He needed to see Sakura, needed to know if she was all right and asked her what happened after he blacked out. After sitting up on the bed, he saw that a strange tube was attached to his forearm. He felt something tight around his head and brought his hand up to touch it, it was a bandage. Apparently, he had been given a lot of injuries; he still remembered falling to the ground with a thud before he lost consciousness. He let out a low sigh: where was Sakura? What about his family? Were they informed of what had happened to him? As his questions had been answered, the door burst open and a tear eyed Mikoto entered the ward.

"Sasuke!" she ran up to Sasuke and hugged her son. After giving him a light kiss on the cheek, she asked "Oh honey! Are you alright? Sakura told me everything that happened." Sasuke nodded. So this meant that Sakura really was safe. "Where is she?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura was his major concern right now.

"She is outside with your brother and friends." Mikoto replied.

Sasuke tried to get out of the bed but stopped when his mother gave him a dangerous look that said 'Don't you dare get out of the bed. Don't you know you're injured?'

Clearly, she had other plans as she reached inside the small duffel bag she was carrying and pulled out a tin full of food. "You look pale Sasuke." She said feeling his forehead. "You'll need your nutrients." Mikoto smiled and forcefully made Sasuke eat the food. After he had eaten, Itachi made his appearance.

"Hey, foolish little brother."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"That accident didn't affect your brain? Too bad, you needed a brain repair." Itachi chuckled before he put on a serious mask. "You sure had a lot of guts, standing up to those thugs to protect Sakura." Itachi said as he made himself comfortable on a chair.

"How is Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi raised his brows but replied, "Not so great. Actually, it was you who she was worried about. She really felt guilty."

The last sentence aroused Sasuke's interest. "Hn." He motioned for Itachi to continue.

"She kept on saying it was her fault that you got hurt. She wouldn't eat anything for the past hours…" Itachi looked at his brother in the eye. "She really was desperate."

Sasuke tired to asked Itachi more about Sakura, but Itachi, being the stupid big brother he is (in Sasuke's opinion), he would not answer Sasuke. "Ask her yourself." Itachi said as he leaned back on the chair and made himself more relaxed by propping his leg on the other thigh. Within the next few minutes, his friends met him and left. Naruto actually was the reason they had to leave. He burst inside the room with his usual "Teme!" Sasuke replied with his usual "Dobe." Naruto then punched Sasuke on the arm not too lightly. Unfortunately for Naruto, the nurse who was assigned to look after Sasuke, had witnessed the scene, barked at Naruto and ordered him to leave the ward. The others had to follow Naruto outside too. Sasuke smirked at his best friends' misfortune, while Itachi laughed lightly.

Ten minutes had passed since they left. Sasuke looked at the clock; he had been informed that he would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow on Sunday morning. There were still twelve long, boring hours to go. Sakura still had not yet visited him, even though his mother said she was just outside. Itachi attempted to make small talk with him, but Sasuke's mind was too much focused on Sakura. Just then, a pink head poked inside the room. "Hi, Sasuke." She said softly.

Sasuke was relieved to see her but he frowned slightly when he saw that Sakura was not smiling her usual warm, cheery smile. Even her eyes looked sad, worried and remorseful. Sakura had one hand behind her back; Sasuke figured she might be hiding something. Itachi stood up, "I'll leave you two." He then turned to Sakura, "I'm going out to run some errands for my mom. Call me when you want me to pick you up." Sakura nodded, then turned to Sasuke. Even as the door closed, Sakura stayed glued to her spot and kept staring at Sasuke and his bandaged wounds. "Sakura…" Sasuke said uncertainly, it was unusual to her to act so differently. To his surprise, Sakura bowed her head and began sobbing slightly. "I'm…I'm s-sorry, S-Sasuke." Sasuke looked at her bewildered, as she dried her tears. "If it wasn't f-for me, y-you wouldn't b-be here. I'm so sorry." Sakura said the least part softly and let her tears fall down her cheeks and onto the floor. Sasuke, seeing her cry, snapped out of his trance. "Come here, Sakura." He said gently. Sakura still didn't move. "I will not repeat myself Sakura." This time, Sasuke's tone was more firm. Sakura stepped forwards and eventually, stopped right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stretched his arms in front of him and pulled Sakura into an embrace. "It isn't your fault." Sasuke said softly as he ran a hand through her silky hair. "This had to happen. I don't want to hear it anymore that I got hurt because of you…okay?" he said after he pulled back, but still kept a grip on her upper arms. Sakura nodded and smiled slightly.

"What are you holding?" Sasuke pointed towards the small package in Sakura's hand.

"Oh." Sakura opened the wrapping to reveal some video game cassettes. "I know you'll be bored staying here so I brought your PSP, and I got you the new game you've always wanted, Itachi told me." Sakura added.

Sasuke gladly took them; it was like Sakura to think of others.

"I have some bad news for you." Sakura smiled sheepishly and bit her lower lip.

Sasuke raised his brow. He had a feeling he knew what it would be…

"Your mom says you can't go the trip."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. _Great…just what I wanted._

"So I'm not going either." Sakura said.

Sasuke instantly opened his eyes. "You don't have to stay because of me."

Sakura nodded. "It won't be any fun without you…anyway, I can still persuade your mom, if Itachi helps too."

"Hn."

"Excuse me, miss." Sakura turned around to the voice; it was a nurse. "Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid you have to leave." The nurse went back outside.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hn." Sasuke, again, pulled Sakura towards him and their faces connected for a shining moment. Sasuke smirked, he liked the way Sakura looked; he cheeks were flushed, her eyes were watery and her lips were swollen.

"Good night Sasuke." She said as she turned around and left the hospital.

S-s-s-s-S

Sasuke looked around his room, deciding what to pack for the trip. It was Sunday evening, he had come home earlier that morning. Sakura, Itachi and his father came to pick him up. When he went home, he found that his mother was waiting for him in the kitchen, with his favorite food sitting on the table, waiting to be eaten. After that, Sakura had put in a lot of effort to persuade Mikoto to allow Sasuke to go to the trip. Mikoto only compiled when Itachi said he would 'take good care' of his 'foolish little brother.'

He sighed and sat down on the bed, wondering what to put in his bag. It had been a while since he had been on a field trip. He didn't dare ask Itachi what to pack, knowing him, he would just tease him.

"Need any help?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up and saw that she was leaning against the wall, a smile on her face.

"Your room looks really tidy." Sakura said sarcastically, surveying the room. It was true, Sasuke's room was scattered with his clothes, a basketball, a soccer ball and some of his game cassettes.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up. "Are you done packing?"

Sakura nodded. The rest of the hour was spent in cleaning Sasuke's room and helping him pack. They slept early as they had to wake up at six in the morning to go to school.

S-s-s-s-s-S

"I cant believe it!" Ino squealed.

Sakura groaned. "Ino, ever since we got here, all you've been doing is damaging my ears! We haven't even started to go yet."

The Konoha High students stood outside the school, waiting for the buses to arrive. Most of them were anxious, as each student wanted their friends to be on the same bus. After all, it would be a six-hour drive to Tiger Eye hill station. Actually, five hours. They would have a one-hour stay at the Rainbow Lake. It was rumored that when the sun shone after raining, the seven colors of the rainbow could be seen in the lake. Mostly, Sakura was excited because it would be her first time visiting an exotic place. To Ino's pleasure, the students were allowed to wear colored clothes instead of uniforms. Though everyone was required to wear jeans because they would be mountain climbing later on.

Ino was wearing skintight faded blue jeans and a lavender top. She was also wearing huge purple colored hoop earrings and had let her hair down. Hinata was wearing light blue jeans and a skin colored top, she was also wearing white colored hoop earrings but hers were smaller that Ino's. (you guys can imagine the kind of tops they're wearing, I just chose the colors) Tenten was wearing dark blue jeans and a red and black colored top, she was also wearing diamond studded earrings and two red bracelets. Sakura was wearing her favorite clothes: a turquoise and parrot colored shirt over skinny black jeans. She was also wearing her favorite turquoise colored beaded bracelet and a heart shaped necklace which Sasuke had given her a few weeks after they got together.

After half an hour of hassling, the teenagers were finally boarded on their respective bus. To Sasuke's relief, Itachi had been given a different bus. The twelve friends were luckily all on the same bus. At first, the girls sat together. Only Kakashi and Asuma sensei were on their bus, along with the driver. Kakashi was too absorbed in his porn book to pay attention to what they were doing. Asuma, being the lenient teacher, allowed them to do whatever they wanted, except stick their heads out of the windows.

Sakura and the others had occupied the seats at the back of the bus. There was so much noise but nobody cared, not even Sasuke. It was a field trip! They were supposed to make some noise.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata had occupied the seat at the very back of the bus. They listened to and sang songs for a short while before they changed seats. To their good fortune, Karin and her friends were not on the same bus as them, which gave them time to plan their joke.

"Did you bring the props, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto stared at him and gulped. "What props?"

Kiba glared. "Dude, I asked you to bring the props. We can't play a prank on them without the props!"

"Dobe." Sasuke shook his head. Kiba should have known better than to give Naruto such a 'difficult' task.

"Naruto!" Ino punched him on the arm. "How could you?"

"Settle down everyone." Hinata shielded her boyfriend from incoming attacks. "Naruto came at my place before we left. He was in hurry so he forgot the prop bag. But I brought it with me." Hinata assured them.

Naruto sighed with relief and gave Hinata a bear hug. "You're the best, Hinata."

"Just be careful next time." Neji smirked. "You can't have Hinata looking over you forever."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah right. You act like you know everything don't you?"

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji smirked. Naruto was about to say something rude to him, but suddenly music blared. They turned their heads to the front and saw that the driver had tuned on the music channel. "

"Alright!" Naruto, Lee and Kiba stood up, but they had to sit back down before Kakashi saw them.

The music was loud but they had fun. Lee, who was as hyper as Naruto and Kiba, shook a bottle of cola and sprayed it on his friends. The girls had ducked in time but the rest of the boys were showered with a few drops of cola. Mike, who was in Sakura's geography class, was nearly soaked with cola, but he could care less. Things had clamed down after a while. It had been two hours since they were on the road. They would now stop by Rainbow Lake for a stretch. Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke, Naruto with Hinata, Shikamaru with Ino, and Neji with Tenten. The remaining four were sitting at the back seat where the girls were previously seated.

'_Shining in the sand and sun like a pearl upon the ocean come and feel me, feel me. Shining in the sand and sun like a pear upon the ocean come and heal me, heal me.'_

Sakura smiled at Ino across form her seat. She knew this song was Ino's favorite. Ino smiled back and returned to pester Shikamaru.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He had one arm around her, but his eyes were on the window. The scene was beautiful: it was mostly the countryside. The usually passed a small village every tem minutes and Sakura could see the mud and brick houses. Children were playing in the fields or outside their houses and Sakura could see them stopping to look at the buses full of teenagers passing them. She let out an audible sigh. Sasuke looked at her and raised his brow. Sakura decided to play her favorite game of 'Annoy Sasuke till he asks me to be quiet.'

"Are we there yet?" she asked him, a playful smile creeping on her lips.

"No."

"Have you ever been to Rainbow Lake?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been to Tiger Eye?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"to visit…" Sasuke looked at her confusedly. Normally, he would not answer, but this was Sakura.

"When?"

"When I was little."

"Where?"

Sasuke looked at her incredulously. Did she just forgot the topic?

"How?" Sakura skipped to her next question.

"By car." Sasuke answered dryly.

"Who?"

Sasuke sighed and gritted his teeth. Sakura was testing his patience…again. "My parents, me and stupid Itachi."

Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to ask another stupid question.

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Sasuke glared at her playfully. Sakura nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke judged that was the position he liked Sakura to stay in. After a few minutes Sakura asked. "Are we there yet?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke warned.

"Okay, okay." Sakura laughed and resumed her previous position. Most of the kids were quiet in the bus, even Naruto. Sakura diverted her eyes from the window to look at him. She smiled when she saw Naruto's head in Hinata's lap; he was sleeping. Sakura too, leaned against Sasuke and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze that was coming from the window and the warm feeling Sasuke was giving her. She could stay like this forever….

"Everyone, out of the bus."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the disturber…Kakashi sensei. She lifted her head and tried to stand up but something was holding her down. She looked to her right and saw that Sasuke was also having some shuteye. He was leaning against her and had his arms securely wrapped around her. Sakura smiled and prodded him to wake up. "Sasuke." She whispered. Sasuke opened his eyes and just stared at her, before realizing where they were. One by one, the students filed out of the bus and into the fresh air.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed as she caught her first glimpse of Rainbow Lake.

"Like it?" Sasuke smiled from behind her. "It's awesome." She said.

"Alright students." Tsunade looked at the students of Konoha High in front of her. You have one hour to get some fresh air." Tsunade originally hadn't planned to come to the trip, but she would be meeting an old colleague of hers in Tiger Eye hill station.

"We expect you not to go too far and to be back here after sixty minutes." Kurenai said.

The teens nodded absently and as soon as Tsunade dismissed them, they went off in all directions, enjoying the most they could in one hour.

"Where do we go first?" Sakura asked her friends.

"I want to check out the shops." Ino said, looking longingly at the colorful shops that bordered part of the lake.

"I want to check out the lake." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Me too." Hinata spoke up.

"Lets Go!" Naruto exclaimed. So, the group went off towards the lake, with Ino bringing up the rear, reluctantly. "I'll take you to visit the shops later." Shikamaru sighed.

"Really!" Ino beamed at him. "Thanks!" she hugged him, rather tightly.

"Those flowers are beautiful." Sakura said to Sasuke, pointing towards the various beds of flowers. Among them were roses (Sakura's favorite), lilacs, fuchsias and clovers. Sasuke looked behind him, his friends had stopped to examine a wrecked ship that lay on the shore of the lake. He looked around and saw that there weren't any guards there. Quietly, he slipped behind a tree and crouched beside on of the flowerbeds.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said unsure whether she should stop him or not. Sasuke ignored her and plucked a scarlet rose. He stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"For you." Sasuke smiled slightly and held out the rose in front of him,

Sakura looked at him, surprised and touched. "Thank you." She said, as she took the rose from his hand. She smiled and hugged him, which he returned with a simple, sweet kiss.

S-s-s-s-S

Sakura slowly climbed the bus. She thought she would never say this with all the time they had sat, but she was tired from walking. Sasuke and Sakura resumed their previous seats. It was almost noon; they would be at Tiger Eye well before sunset. As soon as they sat down, the speakers boomed and music rang in there ears.

The girls at the front of the busstarted hooting along with some of the boys. Sasuke held his head, he was getting tired of all this noise. Sakura laughed. "Lighten up. You can rest when we get there."

Sasuke saw that she still had the rose in her hand.

"I'm eager to see the Sound and Suna students though." Sakura said aloud,

"Hn." Sasuke closed half of the window and allowed Sakura to lean against him. Another few hours and they would be at Tiger Eye.

S-s-s-s-S

Sakura sat on the bed in her cabin which she was sharing with Hinata, Tenten and Ino. She was alone in her cabin. Ino had sped off towards the shopping mall. Tenten and Hinata went to their boyfriends. Sakura wanted to go too, but she decided to rest a bit. Her cabin was nice and roomy. It had two bunk beds. Ino and Tenten took the top bunks while she and Hinata were given the bottom ones. At the middle of the room, a brown Persian rug was placed over the polished wooden floor. The windows were clothed with maroon curtains and there was a beautiful painting of an autumn scene. Naruto said that they would attempt their prank tonight on Karin and Ami, when they would be sleeping. Ami and Karin's cabin was only two cabins away from theirs. Although the boys were not allowed to visit the girls cabins, Kiba and the others decided to rsik it. Sakura stood up, someone had knocked on the door. It wasn't Ino, she usually knocked louder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled.

"Hn. Come on, lunch is ready." Sasuke said, his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking annoyed. Sakura could see why. The other girls from Suna and Sound were giving him flirtatious looks. She saw a group of girls that looked like a year younger than her, giggling and pointing at Sasuke. "You go." She could hear a brunette saying to one of her friends. "No you talk to him." Giggled a petite blonde. Sasuke seemed to have heard this too as he sighed deeply. Sakura smirked at him and followed him to the restaurant. Tiger Eye was a beautiful hill station. It even had a huge painted statue of a tiger at the entrance. The hill station was located on the Evergreen Mountains, so the view was beautiful. Sakura had seen some houses in the valleys while they were coming here.

"Where were you?" Ino asked as Sakura entered the Harbor restaurant. She sat down beside Sasuke; Hinata was sitting on her other side. Konoha High was paying for lunch, dinner and breakfast. They were also paying the rent for staying at the cabins. She looked around and saw students from her school and the Suna and Sound schools come in the restaurant. She didn't know any one of them.

"Did you meet Temari already?" she asked Tenten, who was sitting across her.

Tenten shook her head. "We're going for a walk down the Young street. We can meet them there. And you, Wildcats." She looked sternly at Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Neji.

"What?" Kiba asked as he wolfed down his food.

"You guys better behave in front of them." Tenten said. "Especially Sasuke and Neji."

"Hn." Neji said. "We'll behave if they do." At Neji's comment, Kiba laughed hard and accidentally spilled a glass of soda on a full tray of rice. The waiter, upon learning what happened looked helplessly at them, but changed their tray.

S-s-s-s-s-S

"Hurry up you guys." Tenten screamed at her friends. Sakura had her arm linked to Sasuke's. both of them were waling begin Tenten and Neji. The rest of the group was behind them.

Choji was ogling over every food stall and he had stopped by four of them. Shikamaru had to keep Ino from going into every single shop they passed; there were a lot.

Sakura looked in front of her and saw a guy with red hair and pale green eyes looking at them. She turned to Sasuke to asked him if he knew who he was but was surprised when he saw Sasuke glaring at the red head. "Is he Gaara?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Look Sasuke, I don't know what kind of conflicts you guys have had in the past, but just forget them okay? You came here to have fun"

Sasuke still didn't answer, his expression was as hard as ever.

"For me." Sakura pleaded.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy."

"Hi Temari." Sakura looked up to see Tenten rush up to a girl that had her dirty blonde hair tied in four ponytails.

"Tenten!" Temari greeted with the same enthusiasm.

"Say hi to Gaara." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. They had stopped in front of three teens: Gaara, his sister Temari and another guys who had brown hair and brow-black eyes.

"Gaara." Sasuke addressed him unwillingly.

"Sasuke." Gaara said in the same tone. He turned his eyes on Sakura and raised his brows. Sakura decided that she would introduce herself later when everyone would exchange their greetings.

"Who might you be?" the boy with brown hair asked Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Really." The brown haired boy raised his brows. "Never heard of you."

"I'm new at Konoha High."

The brown haired teen grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kankoruo."

"Hi, I'm Temari." Temari greeted Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Go away, she's not interested to meet you." Kankoruo pushed his sister aside. Temari glared at him. "Back off. Come on Sakura, let's walk with the other girls." She said the word girls with emphasis and glared at her brother. Sakura gave Sasuke a last glance and released his arm.

"Sakura's prettier than my sister." Kankoruo said.

"I heard that!" Temari yelled at him.

"It's true." Kankoruo shouted back. "You're lucky people call you normal and not ugly, which you really are."

Sakura giggled. All siblings just had to rival.

"I cant wait to go to the chair lifts!" Ino squealed.

Sakura sighed. "You've been saying that all day. Cant you keep your mouth shut for once."

Hinata laughed. "You sound like Sasuke."

"A side effect of spending too much time with him." Tenten joined in. Sakura glared at her.

Temari looked confused so Teten filled her in. "Sasuke is Sakura's boyfriend."

Temari raised her brows. "I never thought Sasuke would have a girlfriend, despite all those love sick girls who are after him."

Ino raised her head and smirked. "By the way Temari, Shikamaru is my boyfriend."

"What?" Temari asked surprised.

Ino beamed and nodded. "It's true. Ask him if you don't believe me."

"Oh." Temari still looked surprised.

With the boys:

"That Sakura girl is really pretty." Kankoruo commented.

Sasuke felt his fists tighten. No one except him was allowed to comment on how Sakura was beautiful...to him.

"Too bad for you." Kiba grinned. "She already has a boyfriend."

Kankoruo. "Already? Who?"

Naruto pointed towards Sasuke who was walking beside Neji and Gaara.

"Whoa." Kankoruo said. "I was thinking of making a move on her."

"Well you can't." Choji said as she took big bites from his hot dog.

"Sasuke gets angry when someone annoys his girlfriend." Lee said pointedly, remembering the times Sasuke would nearly punch him when he called Sakura 'beautiful cherry blossom.'

"How are the Wildcats coming along?" Gaara asked. Like Sasuke and Neji, he didn't talk much about idiotic things like his brothers did.

Sasuke and Neji shared a glance before answering, "It's fine."

"What about you?" Neji asked.

"They made me the captain." Gaara said. Sasuke was slightly impressed though he would bang his head against a wall before admitting that. It was difficult to become the captain. Obviously you had to be the best on the team.

"It'll be nighttime soon." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke and the others knew what he meant. Nighttime meant prank time. They planned to tell the Sand siblings later. Temari, Kankoruo, and Gaara could be their lookouts while they did the prank.

S-s-s-s-s

Sasuke was standing on a platform, looking at the sunset. He wanted to take Sakura with him but she couldn't be found anywhere. So he came here alone for some peace. he didn't know whether he was enjoying or not. Sure Naruto and the guys were his friends but he had become more accustomed to Sakura's presence. Usually, Ino would take her away from him to check out the shops.

"Hey." He heard a girl voice and someone hugged him from behind.

"Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked,

"Standing and watching."

"Can I watch too?" Sakura asked as she stood beside him.

"What if I say no?" Sasuke asked.

"Then I'll scream." Sakura said simply. "Sasuke." She said after a few moments.

"Hn."

"Do you think the prank is the right thing to do. I mean its just playing fire with fire."

Sasuke looked sideways at her. "You told me once…all is fair in love and war. So I guess its fair."

Sakura nodded. "Do you want to do this?" she asked.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. "It is the least I could do." Sasuke said, not meeting her eyes.

Sakura smiled. Both of them shared another kissed in front of the sunset. It reminded them of the first kiss they had shared with each other

**This chapter wasn't that special or great. I just put some random stuff in here. If you don't like it…then I am sorry to say but that is just the way I want my story to go, **


	20. Always and forever

**CHAPTER 20:**

"Do you have the flashlights, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"You've asked me that for the tenth time." Shino said angrily. Choji nodded his head, "With you checking and rechecking over and over again, it'll be morning before we go play the prank."

Kiba grunted. "Fine."

"Is everyone ready?" Neji asked impatiently. He could not stand a fight in the middle of the night. It was almost midnight and the group of 15, including the Sand siblings met in a clearing between the girls and boys cabins. Temari, Gaara and Hinata would be on look out. Neji and Tenten would distract the night guard, a man in his fifties, who was quite friendly. Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, would play the prank while Ino and Sakura would attempt to break in Ami and Karin's cabin. Sasuke and Shino were getting the props ready while Lee, Choji and Shikamaru were near the boys' cabin to make sure there were no prying eyes. The teens nodded and went off to their respective places.

"This way." Ino whispered as she led the others towards Ami's cabin. "How are we going to get in there?" Ino asked.

"Keep your voice down Ino!" Sakura warned. Ino ignored her; she was too excited to be cautious.

"Hn. The windows open." Sasuke looked towards a window at the side of the cabin. He was right, the window was open but it was big enough to let someone petite through.

Sakura looked at it. "Ino, maybe you should go through the window. You're the one with the smallest height."

Ino semi-glared at her. "Thanks for reminding me." She said, but went towards the window anyway. With a little difficulty, Sakura helped Ino go inside the cabin, and with much persuasion from Ino, she too entered the cabin from the window. To the girls' relief, they landed on the wooden floor with a soft thud which was not loud enough to wake the sleeping hags. Sakura tiptoed towards the oak door to let in the boys but Ino stayed behind. Sakura turned her head to see what she was doing and had to hold her stomach to keep her from laughing. Ino had picked up a vase which lay on the night stand and made a movement to hit a sleeping Karin with it. Sakura opened the door and the guys entered in quietly, not on Naruto's part though. As soon as he entered, his foot came in contact with a closet door with a bang. The group stood frozen at their spot, looking in horror at the snoring girls. Sasuke sent a glare towards Naruto which told him not to exclaim 'Ow' as he usually did. After a few tensed moments, the group continued with their plan. "Shino and Ino, both of you go outside and tie this string to the window, but make sure to hold one end of it." Sasuke ordered. Shino and Ino went outside with the thread to do their task. Sasuke quietly reached into his bag and pulled out the skeleton which Kiba had shown them at the mall. Kiba grinned. "Hand it over here, I know just where to put it." Sasuke gave the skeleton to Kiba and resumed pulling out more stuff from the duffel bag. Sakura, who was making sure the girls were asleep looked at what they were doing:

Kiba sat the skeleton on the nightstand in between Karin and Ami's bed. Sasuke pulled out a small recorder and set the timer on; fifteen minutes before it played. Both, Sasuke and Sakura had recorded spooky noises from a scary movie after they had packed for the trip on Sunday. Kankuro pulled out a small flashlight and placed it inside the skeletons head, so that when they turned it on, the skeletons' head would glow. Naruto tied the other end of the string to the skeleton. Sasuke set the recorder underneath the nightstand. Their plan was complete, all they had to do now was to yank the string and wait for the screams which the girls would emit. Before going, Sakura stopped them. "I've got an idea." She giggled. She went to Karin's bed and slowly picked up the glasses she had took off. Sasuke raised his brows. Sakura just gave the boys a smile and placed the glasses over the skeleton's hollow eyes. Sasuke and the others smirked. Karin would be freaked out when she would see a skeleton wearing her glasses. "Let's go." Kankuro led them out. Sakura stayed behind, to aid suspicion, she closed the oak door and went outside through he window. Sasuke was waiting there for her, he put each of her hands around her waist and pulled her outside. Sakura grinned. "How many minutes till the recorder plays?"

"Seven." Sasuke replied.

"I'll go get the others." Kankuro offered.

"Make sure they stay a distance away from here." Ino said. "Otherwise, it'll be too suspicious."

_With Lee, Shikamaru and Choji:_

"I wonder if they are done." Lee said to no one.

Shikamaru yawned. "They better hurry; otherwise it'll be too troublesome."

Choji was too busy squinting at the cabins to notice his friends talking. He thought he saw some shadows moving.

"Guys, I think I see someone." Choji alerted them.

Lee turned his head around. "Where?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything but followed Choji's gaze. Choji was right, he could see figures moving. "Let's move away from sight." Shikamaru hid behind one of the cabins, Lee and Choji followed suit.

The figures were moving closer. They looked like tall boys. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and saw that it was Itachi and his friends.

"What are they doing outside at this time?" Shikamaru said.

"We have to warn the others." Choji suggested.

"Lee and you go." Shikamaru said. "I'll stay here; there is a chance they might turn back."

Lee and Choji went off to the Ami's cabin. Shikamaru stayed behind and saw that Itachi and his friends were walking towards the direction Lee and Choji left. Had they seen them? Shikamaru dared not to think about that. He knew Deidara was the biggest loudmouth in the seniors group. Their secret would be out if they found out what happened.

"Where are you taking us Itachi?" Sasori said. "It's late; I don't want to face an angry Tsunade."

"Deidara is hungry." Itachi said. "So, I thought all of us could drop by the restaurant.

"Isn't this your brother's cabin?" Hidan asked as they passed through a dark cabin. Itachi nodded. "They're probably sleeping." He said without any interest.

"Yeah, but why is the door slightly open?" Sasori inquired. Itachi looked at the door and saw that it really was ajar. Had his brother and his friends gone off somewhere? He sighed, if Sasuke got in trouble, he would be responsible. After all, he told his mother he would make sure Sasuke wouldn't get in any kind of jeopardy. Out of curiosity, he walked up to the cabin and peered inside. His suspicions had come true, all the beds were abandoned. He knew his brother was up to something, though he didn't voice it nor did he tell his friends. After coming from the restaurant, Itachi decided, he would search for his brother.

_With Neji and Tenten:_

"What are you kids doing up so late?" the guard, whose name was Tazuna asked as he saw a brunette and a pale eyed boy approaching him.

"Just out for a walk." Tenten replied and smiled.

Tazuna raised his brows so that the lines on his forehead became more prominent. "At this time?"

"We're not sleepy." Neji said. Tazuna nodded. Tenten and Neji stood there, wondering what to say next. Tazuna was looking curiously at them. Neji nudged Tenten's elbow and motioned for her to say something.

"So…how long have you been working here?" Tenten asked.

Tazuna smiled. "Quite a long time, if you ask me. Normally, I stand guard here when teenagers from different schools come to stay. I like to see young folks walking around."

"Have you met anyone…interesting?" Tenten asked. Neji smirked at her, what a stupid question. He thought. Tenten glared at him.

"Hmm…" Tazuna looked at the distance. "Well, there was this gang. It was a few years ago when they came here."

"Gang?" Neji asked.

Tazuna nodded. "there were about six to seven young men. They were in high school at that time. A bunch of trouble makers if you ask me. That was the only group I didn't like."

Tenten shared a look with Neji. "Tell us about them."

Tazuna looked at the couple. "If you insist." He sighed and began, "As I said, that gang were a group of trouble makers. The leader of the gang was a guy called Jiro. Every night, while they were here, I caught them sneaking into girls' cabins and disturbing the young ladies. Even in the daytime, they would go after women and once they even attempted to kidnap one, but she was saved."

Tenten raised her brows at Neji. She knew he was thinking the same thing. The name 'Jiro' was familiar, Tenten wasn't sure, but she had heard it somewhere.

"Anyway," Tazuna continued. "Jiro and his gang were ordered to go home. I have a friend of mine who works in Konoha police office. He told me two days ago that Jiro and his men had again attempted to kidnap a girl. From what I remember, a youth was also injured in trying to save the girl."

Tenten looked at Neji with wide eyes. Both of them were now sure that the 'Jiro' who Tazuna was talking about was the same man who was going to kidnap Sakura.

Tazuna sighed again. "My friend, his name is Leon. He had arrived at the scene with two police cars and an ambulance." He chuckled. "Jiro's game was over. He was caught by the police and his fellows were taken to jail, along with him. Serves 'em right."

Tenten looked at Tazuna in awe. She couldn't wait to tell this to Sakura. Neji, on the other hand, realized, they had been here for a long time. He signaled to Tenten, telling her that they should leave.

"Thanks for telling us that." Tenten smiled. "Goodnight." She waved to Tazuna who smiled back.

"That was so ironic." Tenten said to Neji as they walked towards the girls' cabins. "I cant wait to tell Sakura."

"You do that." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do you see someone coming?" Tenten asked after a moment. Neji turned his head, sure enough; he saw two figures running towards them. It was Lee and Choji.

"Hey." Lee and Choji panted.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"W-we saw I-Itachi and h-his f-friends c-coming this way." Lee said between gulps of breaths.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"He said he would stay behind and keep and eye on them." Lee explained.

"Guys!" a male voice called.

Tenten, Lee and Choji, turned around, startled. They sighed with relief when they saw it was Kankuro.

"The pranks' ready. Come on, you don't wanna miss the fun." Kankuro told them to stay at a distance from the cabin while he told the others.

Soon enough, Hinata, Temari and Gaara also arrived. The only one missing was Shikamaru.

"Where is he?" Ino asked worriedly.

Choji shrugged. "Probably at the boys' cabin."

"He better be here soon." Temari commented. "How many minutes till it starts?"

"Two minutes are left." Sasuke said. He was about to tell Shino to get ready to yank the string when he saw two familiar figures walking towards them. Judging by the spiky hair, the first one was Shikamaru, but he could not discern who the taller one was.

"Hi, foolish little brother." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke looked at his brother slightly wide eyed, as did the rest of the teens.

"I had to tell him." Shikamaru said before any one could ask.

"I saw that you left the door to your cabin open." Itachi explained. "I knew you were up to something."

"I told you to close the door behind you." Sasuke gritted his teeth at Naruto. Naruto stepped behind Hinata. "I forgot!" Naruto said sheepishly.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. Sakura looked apprehensively between them. She could not let another fight erupt between the two. "Itachi…" she said timidly. "Will you tell your mom or anyone else?"

Itachi looked at her for a moment before saying. "I don't think so. You should continue with what you're doing. I'd like to see it."

Relief washed through everyone else. One moment, everything was quiet and the other, sounds came form Ami and Karin's cabin. Apparently, the recorder had started playing. Shino yanked the thread back and forth so that the flashlight inside the skeletons' head turned on and it started to rattle. Pretty soon, screams from inside the cabin could be heard. Sakura and Ino burst out laughing when they heard Karin scream 'My glasses!'

Sakura then told everyone else what she did with Karin's' glasses.

After a few seconds, Ami, Karin and their other two friends came bursting out from the cabin. By that time, most of the cabin lights had turned on and everyone came out to see what happened. The girls laughed even harder when they saw Ami and Karin in their pajamas. Karin's hair was disheveled and Ami was wearing a green colored face mask which made her look like an alien. The boys form the boys' cabins came outside too. Ami and Karin were still screaming. Shino decided that there was no need to move the string so the group also went where everyone else was standing. Kakashi sensei had appeared, he still had his mask on. "What is going on?" he asked.

Ami and Karin pointed towards their cabin. "There's a skeleton in their."

Kakashi sighed, he had been forcefully woken up from a nice, _'innocent'_ dream of Icha Icha. He walked lazily inside the cabin. The recorder had stopped playing. He wouldn't be able to find it, Sasuke had hidden it securely. Kakashi appeared outside with a two-foot skeleton in his hands. The teens that were their laughed when they saw it was a dummy skeleton. Sakura could also see Kakashi's visible eye crinkle.

"I believe this wont do you any harm." He said to Ami and Karin.

Ami and Karin said nothing. Ami who had just realized she was wearing a face mask, dashed inside her cabin with her hands covering her face.

"I think this belongs to you." Kakashi gave the glasses to Karin.

Karin took them, when she saw Sakura and the girls laughing, she glared at them, but it made no difference. Their prank had been completed.

"I will throw this skeleton so that it wont scare you anymore." He joked to Karin.

Karin huffed and followed Ami inside the cabin.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted.

"Back to bed everyone." Kakashi commanded to the Suna, Sound and Konoha students.

"That was impressive little brother. I never knew you had such brains to handle a big joke." Itachi smirked at his brother.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He went to a happy Sakura to kiss her good night before going back to his cabin.

The next day:

The girls woke up early the next day and went down for breakfast. The boys were already waiting for them. When Karin and Ami enetered the hall, most of the students burst out laughing, apparently, the incident last night had not been forgotten. Sakura saw that both Ami and Karin were trying their best to look superior. They walked past the snickering students and went to sit with their friends at the far end of the hall.

"What's with the grin?" Temari asked Ino.

Ino took a bite from her toast. "Today, we go the chair lifts."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Too bad." Ino smirked, "You'll have to sit with me."

"What a drag." Shikmaru yawned.

"Then the chair lift people better hurry." Kankuro said.

"Why?" Choji asked, who was stuffing his face with French toast.

"Tiger Eye gets a lot of rain at this time of the year." Kankuro commented, looking outside the window,Sakura turned her head towards the window too and saw that the sky was slightly grey.

"It'll get chilly if it rains." Hinata said to Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

S-s-s-s-s-S  
Sakura sighed for the tenth time. She was standing in between Naruto and Sasuke, all of the students were waiting for a ride on the chair lift. They would go to the other side of the mountain and hang out there for a while before coming back. After lunch, they would set off for Konoha. Sakura absently twirled a lock of pink hair as she looked at the graying sky, she hoped it wouldn't rain while they were on the chair lift.

"How much longer?" Sakura groaned.

Sasuke sighed irritably. "Stop beign annoying Sakura."

"But I'm tired of standing." Sakura whined. "My legs will collapse any time."

Sasuke, who was leaning against the railing had to admit Sakura was right. They had been waiting for twenty minutes for theur turn. The seniors were lucky, they had gone first. At least it wasn't Naruto complaining, or else there would be an accident. Sakura was about the only person, along with his mother he could tolerate.

"Sit on the railing." He said to Sakura.

Sakura raised a brow. "Are you kidding? The railing is this small." Sakura held her finger and thumb close to emphasize her point. "What if I lose my balance and fall down the mountain and die?"

"I won't let that happen. Come here." Sasuke assured her. Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on the railing. Sakura refused to let go of Sasuke at first but then she calmed down.

"I've never been on a chair lift in my life." Sakura said vaguely.

"It's not that bad." Tenten said, she was standing in front of Sasuke.

"But. "Temari put in. "I heard once that there was this chair lift and the connection between the wire and the chair lift broke, the people who were sitting in the chair lift obviously fell to their death."

Sakura looked at Temari wide eyed. If that was what happened, she wasn't sure she wanted to go.

"Stop scaring her!" Ino said form behind Hinata. "Dotn worry Sakura, it's awesome, you can see everything when you're high enough."

"Next!" a gruff voice spoke up. It was a middle aged man who was guiding the teens to the chair lifts. After a few more minutes, it was Sasuke and Sakura's turn. Only two people could be seated on a chair lift. Sakura was nervous to go since it was her first time. Sasuke held her hand and both of them were seated on the chair lift. They were carried upwards and Sakura realized that Ino was right. The scenery was amazing. The mountains looked endless and Sakura could not believe that she really was withing the clouds, it seemed more like fog. "It really is a long way." Sakura commented. It had been ten minutes since they were seated and still their destination had not yet arrived.

"Hn." Sasuke looked sideways at her. He was really enjoying her company. It didn't matter to him how long it would take. He wouldn't even care if it took a whole day,a s long as Sakura was with him and safe, he was satisfied.

"I'm hungry." Sakura announced.

Sasuke smirked. "You're getting Naruto germs on you."

Sakura scoffed. "he's your best friend."

"Hn."

"We're here!" Sakura exclaimed, forgetting what she was talking about. Again she held Sauske's hand tightly as the got off. On the other side, Neji, Tenten and the others were waiting for them. Only Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto had yet to arrive.

After the missing people came, the group of fifteen went towards a small garden like area. A fence was enclosed and Sakura saw that beyond the fence, there was a deep valley, Sakura stepped away form it, she had to be cautious. No one would like to fall in there. The group had just settled down to have a snack of French fries when out of the blue, raindrops started to fall from the clouds. Sakura looked up and saw that the clouds were grey. The teens rushed underneath a roof and sought shelter in there until the rain subsided. It had gotten really cold; Sakura was shivering madly, even though Sasuke had both of his arms around her to keep her warm.

Suddenly, the rain formed a hole in the roof and water started to come through. Kiba and Naruto, who were standing underneath it, ducked just in time to keep themselves form getting soaked.

"Great." Ino commented dryly.

"Anyone want to shower?" Kankuro joked pointing towards the water that was coming through the hole. The others laughed and Sakura had to admit it really looked like a shower, except there was no bathtub.

"I don't think it's going to end soon." Tenten said, looking at the heavy rain. We better go inside that building. She pointed towards a hotel like building.

Hinata nodded. "It looks cozy too."

"How are we going to get there?" Gaara asked.

"Our only option is to run." Temari said.

The others agreed and one by one, they ran through the rain to the building. Sakura came in after Sasuke. It was warm but everyone was soaking wet and they were all cold. Sakura practically glued herself to Sasuke. After much waiting, the rain finally lulled to a stop. It took a long time to transport the students back to the other side of the mountain so they could go back to their cabins to dry up. The workers were having some electrical problems. Sasuke, who wasn't as wet as Sakura, lent her his jacket, which Sakura took gratefully.

Finally, it was there turn. The chair lifts were a little damp but Sakura was grateful they were going back. He nose, feet and hands had turned to ice. Sasuke put an arm around her. "Just don't catch a cold." He said to Sakura.

Sakura laughed lightly. " Same to you."

The ride was spent in silence, though at the middle of their course, the chair lift stopped suddenly. They were at the highest point above the ground and below, it looked like any person could fall to his death. It took a moment ot register what had happened. Sakura looked at Sauske with fear in her eyes. "Why did it stop?" she asked.

Sauske shrugged but answered to console her. "I think they had the technical problem again."

Sakura was panicking. This was the situation which Temari had told her. What if the chair lift wasn't able to handle their weight? What if they fell? The thoughts stung Sakura's mind. She couldn't die now! She had so much to do. Silently, tears trickled down her cold cheeks and her nose became runny. Sasuke looked at her surprised. He instantly started soothe her. "Don't worry; I'm sure they will fix it."

Sakura sobbed despite what Sasuke said to her. Sasuke rubbed her back slowly. "Stop crying, Sakura." He said softly. "We'll soon be on the ground."

Sakura tried to stop crying, but the more she though about it, the more tears freed from her emerald orbs. First the rain and now this. What next? Sasuke hugged her tightly. "I will not let anything happen to you, I promise."

After a few moments, Sakura's tears died down. "Don't tell anyone I cried." She said quietly.

Sasuke nodded. "I won't."

Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's. Now that she had cried, she felt as if part of the trouble had been lifted from her heavy heart. Also, Sasuke was there, so she felt safer.

Back at the hill station:

"That was so freaky!" Ino said as she packed her jacket in her suitcase. The students had arrived and were now getting ready to leave after lunch.

"I know. I thought we would stay at the lifts all day." Hinata put in.

"I was kind of scared at first but I knew they would restart it again." Tenten said matter-of-factly. Sakura silently listened to the conversation; she didn't feel like talking, she just wanted to be with Sasuke. She hadn't told the girls she had cried and panicked, it was just between her and Sasuke. She had put in a lot of effort keeping a straight face and it had worked. Neither of the girls noticed she looked unhappy.

"Come on guys, half of the kids are already in the restaurant." Temari barged inside their cabin without knocking.

Tenten grinned. "This is it, I guess. We'll be seeing each other some other time."

Temari smirked. "Yeah…"

Sakura had found out that Tenten and Temari were very close friends, they had many smiliarities too: both of them were athletic, tomboyish and full of attitude.

S-s-S

"How do you feel?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura as she sat down beside him at the restaurant.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Fine…thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke told her it was nothing and grabbed her hand. Lunch was great, they had Italian food like pizza and pasta. Sakura's mood improved as everyone around the table joked and laughed. Though, time flies when you're having fun; it was already time to depart. Sakura and Sasuke sat together in the bus for the whole ride home. Sakura mostly slept by resting her head against Sasuke's shoulder. When they arrived at their school at mighttime, the students went off to theur respective homes. Itachi had brought the car otday, so he took the three of them to the Uchiha Manor. All three were dead tired that they went straight ot bed, even though Mikoto insisted that they have a snack.

S-s-s-s-S  
Sakura leaned against the window, looking at the blue skies but lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about...her life, it had changed so much since she came to live at the Uchihas and she was happy for the change, as it enabled her to meet someone who loved her as much as she loved him...Sasuke. Sakura believed that she was lucky to have such great friends and ofcourse, a boyfriend. She sighed, recently, a call came form her parents telling her that they would move into her new house the next month. It was kind of sad, Sakura realised she wouldn't be around Sasuke all the time, at least they could go to each others' house anytime they wanted to.

One week had passed since the trip and all she had been doing since school started was study. Same was the case with Sasuke, they had their exams in two weeks and the teachers were making them revise eevrything they had learned since ninth grade. Sakura was looking forward to the holidays that would come after the exams, she would get to spent as much time with Sasuke as she wanted. Sakura stood up and stretched. She decided to go to Sasuke's room and ask if he could take a walk with her or something. Suddenly, she let out a gasp as a strong pair of arms hugged her from behind."Hn."

"I was just coming to see you." Sasuke turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hn. Get ready."

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"We're going out." Sasuke explained as he turned her around fully.

"Alright." Sakura smiled and then sighed. "But on one condition."

Sasuke raised his brows. "What?"

Sakura smiled at him. "I want to go to the cliff you used to take me to. It's the best place I have ever been to." Sasuke nodded, he had a feeling Sakura would choose a hang out place that was connected with nature. This was one of the best things he liked about her; she was not materialistic.

Sakura smiled. It was true. The cliff was where she and Sasuke had their first kiss and where they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. Sakura knew she could never forget that day; her life had changed from t hat pint on. Sakura felt loved and cared for. She was glad she had someone who she could never hesitate to cry in front of any time and shares her happiness.

"I'll be moving to my new house in a matter of time." Sakura said, then she said softly. "I'll miss you."

"Your house is just down the street." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed and refrained to roll her eyes. _Boys_. Don't they know it hurts emotionally when two people who care about each other are separated, even when they live just down the street. Nevertheless, Sakura gave him one of her big smiles.

Sasuke took a step towards her and encircled his arms around her waist. Sakura did the same with his neck.

Both of them leaned their faces forward and connected their lips. Sakura felt her heart float at the happiness she was feeling at that moment and she knew she would feel the same emotion later on...with Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand had one thing on his mind…Sakura would be his…forever and always...he would make sure of that.

The End...I love happy endings!

**I have finished my fan fiction. I rushed this chapter a lot but I hope you forgive me if you don't like the ending. I am SO busy with school. So I decided to finish this story. I will not write another fic anytime soon, but I will try. So, thank you everyone and read and reviewed my story and I will NEVER forget my first experience of writing a story which was read and liked by so many people! ( I am not bragging.) *Tears* and Cheers!**


End file.
